Naruto: The Seal Trickster
by BlindToaster
Summary: Naruto has lived a hard couple years in the village hidden in the leaves. But that is all about to change when the Hokage gives him a scroll on Fuuinjutsu and it turns out the Uzumaki and Namikaze blood blooms true in the young boy. Back to writing! Hopefully updates every two or three days!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

In the middle of the Elemental Nations we find a hidden ninja village called 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves' and in an alleyway in said village we find a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. One might ask why this young boy is in an alleyway and not at home with his family and the unfortunate reason for this is that Naruto is an orphan who has been on the streets alone fending for himself for a couple months now.

'Maybe I should finally go see Jiji' ponders Naruto, Jiji being the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. 'I haven't eaten any food in a day or two and all the places I usually go to steal from have been on lookout for thieves' the young blonde sighs. Naruto stands up and finally heads towards the biggest building in the village the 'Hokage Tower'.

"JIJI" Naruto shouts as he shoves open the door to the Hokage's office, after having dodged around the mean secretary lady who never wants to let him in. The Hokage smiles briefly as he sees his energetic adopted grandson. "What can do I for you today Naruto"

"Um well, I sort of got kicked out of the orphanage"

If one was paying attention at the time they would have noticed a fraction of a second of an immense look of anger on the face of the 'God of Shinobi' Hiruzen Sarutobi before it quickly faded away.

"And why would they kick you out Naruto?"

"I don't know, they were always being mean to me anyway and it has been easier to find food in the town without them anyway."

"What do you mean find food? How long has it been since you were kicked out" Hiruzen stated forcefully, dreading the answer he knew he was going to hear.

"A while"

"How long is a while Naruto, Exactly!"

"About three months" Naruto mumbles quietly to himself.

"THREE MONTHS!" he shouts angrily as he starts pacing around the room. "ANBU! Assemble" Hiruzen orders, and three shadows form into ninjas as they appear kneeling in front of the old man.

"Sir!" they are say in unison.

"I need you to bring me the caretakers of the Leaf Orphanage, I don't care what they are doing, you are to bring them all before me right now!"

Naruto takes a step back because of the forceful voice that he has never heard before from his kind Jiji. After noticing this Hiruzen's face softens and he called Naruto over.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Naruto but the people who kicked you out have done a bad thing and you know what has to be done to people who break the law, don't you?"

Naruto's face scrunches up for a second and he replies "They have to be punished right? The people at the orphanage use to always punish me for things that I didn't even DO!" says Naruto getting angry as he thinks about it.

'I'm so sorry for not looking after you properly Naruto' thinks Hiruzen sorrowfully.

All of a sudden the ANBU return holding two Adults tightly.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shouts the one on the left who is a 6 ft. tall man with dark hair and fair skin, who looks like he has just woken up from a nap. The other person appears to be a woman about the same height as the man. She looks around the room she has been taken to and upon seeing Naruto her face takes on a look of dread, realising the reason she must be here for.

"QUIET" barks Hiruzen in a harsh voice, "You stand before me today to be charged with treason for endangering a very valuable resource to the Leaf and also failing in your duty that was assigned to you".

"We have done NO such thing" shouts the man. He finally looks around the room and notices Naruto for the first time. "If it's him that has been telling you things" he points at Naruto "Why would you believe the lies of a demon scum!" he shouts getting angrier by the second. Hiruzens' expression becomes blank and his eyes burn with a desire to inflict pain. "HOW dare you break my law right in front of me!" Hiruzen whispers quietly to him.

The man realising what he said starts to stutter out "I-I-I mean I didn't say"

"Take him away!" barks the Third Hokage to the ANBU holding him. "Now what do you have to say for yourself Mae" He says while looking at the other caretaker of the orphanage. She starts crying and blubbering repeating "I'm so sorry, I'm just so sorry, all I can see when I look at him is the brother and father that I lost".

Hiruzens shoulders slumps and he lets out a sigh, looking every bit his age. He hands some Ryo to one of the ANBU in the room and tells him to take Naruto out for some ramen while he deals with this. Naruto's face immediately lights up and he pumps both fists into the air as he yells "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN".

One hour later we find Naruto back in the Hokages Office, sitting on the lounge smiling happily to himself while the ANBU who took him for ramen is in the corner crying while mumbling something about money.

"Now listen Naruto" the Third Hokage says softly while taking a seat next to Naruto on the lounge. "Since you don't have a place to stay I will pay for an apartment in the village, do you have any preferences on where?"

"I would like to live near where all the people were nice to me when I got kicked out"

"Where would that be?"

"Near a place called 'Pleasure Palace' I think"

'OH GOD, he's been living in the Red Light District for months' thinks Hiruzen with dread. "Are you sure you want to live there Naruto, there are lots of nicer places than that"

"No, im good Jiji there will do fine" says Naruto not noticing the look on the Third Hokages Face.

"I will only let you live there if you promise me you will be careful and you also allow Dog here" he says pointing at the ANBU in the corner crying about his money. "To come check on you once a day for the first month of you living there and also you let me set up some security seals In the room you will be staying in"

"Security Seals?"

"Yes they sound an alarm when someone who's not allowed to go somewhere passes them and also gives them a shock depending on how much Charka you put into them, here let me show you" Hiruzen quickly pulls out two three by six inch pieces of paper and flicks them onto the walls in his office. "Fuuin!" he says quickly.

Naruto notices something strange in the room immediately but he doesn't know what it is so he shrugs it off "Are you sure you did it correctly Jiji because I don't see anything, is your brain acting up in your old age?" one of the ANBU in the room tries and fails to stifle a laugh as Hiruzen gets a tick mark on his head and wacks Naruto softly on the back of his head. "Why don't you see if my brain is acting up and walk across the room to the door then"

He hops to his feet and starts running across the room, when he gets about half way a sound goes off and he also feels a slight zap of electricity go through his body "OWIE" he yelps as he falls onto his bottom on the ground as he hears his Jiji laughing to himself behind him. "ITS NOT FUNNY" he says grumpily while crossing his arms over his body.

"Of course of course Naruto how rude of me" he says while still smirking at the young boy on the ground. "So do you agree to what I said Naruto now that you know what the seals can do?"

Naruto quickly nods his head while looking over the seals on the piece of paper intensively for a moment. "Jiji can you teach me how to make this electric paper?"

"It's not the paper that's electric Naruto it's the words on it that are using Chakra that is doing it. Do you remember what I taught you about Chakra?"

"Of course Jiji! Chakra is the energy that is in all life and ninja use it to shoot FIREBALLS!" Naruto yells excitedly.

"Not exactly Naruto" sweatdrops Hiruzen as he wonders how Naruto only came out of the hour long conversation about Chakra that they had with only that information. "You see Naruto some ninjas use these words to form seals and charge them with Chakra to get them to do a whole lot of different things, in face the Fourth Hokage was a master of it and he used it to teleport around the battlefield. Its where he got his nickname 'The Yellow Flash'"

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!, will you teach me? Will you? Will you?"

"It is a very hard thing to learn Naruto" 'but with your heritage one could say you were born to master it' "I tell you what Naruto I will give you a scroll on the beginners Fuuinjutsu if you promise me that you will eat some food other that ramen once in a while"

'But ramen is the food of the gods, but on the other hand I really want to be cool like the Fourth Hokage and I also want to zap Jiji to get back at him for zapping me, wait he didn't say that I couldn't eat ramen, just that I has to eat things over than it every now and then, hmmmmmm' "DEAL!" shouts Naruto.

Hiruzen goes into his desk and comes out with a small scroll and he hands it to Naruto "Now things in this scroll might be a bit too complicated for you, so if that happens I want you to write down whatever you are having trouble with and bring it to me once a week" Naruto quickly grabs the scroll and runs out of the office laughing manically while thinking about all the pranks he will be able to do with this.

'did I just make a huge mistake?' sweat drops Hiruzen. "He doesn't even know where the apartment is I bought for him" he says as he sighs. "Dog go find Naruto and take him to his house"

"Yes sir" Salutes the ANBU lazily as he walks out of his office.

No-one could know it at the time but Hiruzen had just started Naruto down the path to becoming the greatest Seal Master and Ninja that the Elemental Nations has ever seen.

**A:N:**

**This is my first time writing so sorry if it isn't up to the standard of you guys, I've been reading fan fics for ages though and i always like the Naruto ones where he learns and masters fuuinjutsu but those are few and far between so i decided to write my own! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**A:N:2: 06/11/16: Edited this chapter a bit, can't believe i spelt it Charka like five times.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Jutsu and Chakra Control

Chapter Two: Chakra Control

We currently find our little blonde hero sitting in his apartment that his Jiji bought for him, what he doesn't know is that he now owns the whole building because all of the other residents moved out because they didn't want to live near the demon child. So the Hokage bought the whole building for a steal!

"Stupid Jiji with his stupid lightning and his stupid paper" mumbles Naruto to himself quietly. He picks up the scroll that he was given named "Fuuinjutsu for Dummies" and starts flicks through it quickly without reading much. "KAMI it's so long, how am I supposed to read this whole thing?" he then remembers the fact that he still has to get revenge on his Jiji for zapping him and his eyes light with a newfound determination. 'Just you wait Jiji, I will get my revenge' he promises to himself.

The Third Hokage sneezes while battling the enemy of all Kages, the dreaded paperwork. "hehe some cute girls must be talking about me" the closet pervert whispers to himself.

'So first things first' thinks young Naruto to himself, 'It says here that I have to be able to draw the words perfectly and that I need to be able to channel chakra to my hands to power the seals'. He settles himself into a meditating position so that he can follow the scrolls instructions on how to see his chakra flowing through his body, which is the first step to controlling it.

At first all he sees is a giant dark void, but as he reaches deeper he starts to feel warmth filling him up, starting at his chest. All of a sudden the black void fills with a raging maelstrom of blue and red energy constantly smashing and flowing through each other. This surprises him so much that it ruins his concentration and kicks him out of the void.

"WHAT WAS THAT" he yells worriedly, "is my chakra supposed to look like that, I thought chakra was only supposed to be blue, what was that red stuff, it felt so angry and mean". 'Okay, let's come back to that later. I need to practise my writing. YOSH lets start.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Two Months Later) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'FINALLY' he sighs contently to himself 'I can finally move on from the first step.' Now some might wonder how a 7 year old boy could only focus on one thing for months at a time, and to those people I say "You have never met one Naruto Uzumaki" the only thing more important to him than ramen is the Fourth Hokage, and knowing that his idol was strong because of this art, you better believe that he will put his all into it.

'Now to move on to Chakra control, whatever that is.' Reading further in the books Naruto finds some exercises that will help with controlling his Chakra and empowering his Fuuinjutsu. Opening the book he reads.

"Chapter Two: Chakra Control"

"Welcome to the world of Fuuinjutsu. Now while Fuuinjutsu is an art that can be used by all, the best of the best have a high degree of control over their Chakra while also a understanding of Fuuinjutsu. There are a couple of things that one can do to increase your control. But first we need to check how much chakra you have so you use the best exercise for you. If you have completed chapter one of this scroll then you will know how to go into your mind and observe your Chakra, now what you need to do is go into that place and force your Chakra to move down and into this scroll. The scroll will change according to how much it receives."

Naruto focuses and places each hand on the edge of the scroll and remembers the feeling of being in the void. When he opens his eyes he finds himself once again in the void looking at his raging chakra. Focusing with all his might he forces the maelstrom to move into the scroll that he is holding. Grudgingly at first the Chakra starts to move where he wills it, all of a sudden it starts to speed up and more and more of it is smashing down into the scroll in his hands. Naruto starts to feel dizzy and passes out from Chakra Exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Two Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our young blonde slowly becomes conscious, 'what happened' he thinks to himself. When he looks down at the scroll on the ground he notices that is has changed quite a bit, it is now half red and half blue. Picking it up he starts to read the chapter he was on.

"Chapter 2.5: Chakra Control"

"The chapter will only be seen if there was a huge amount of Chakra pushed into the scroll while doing the check in chapter two. Congratulations, you are a being who never has to worry about running out of Chakra, although you might think this is a good thing, and it is to an extent, it also means that you will have to focus a lot more of your time on control of that Chakra. Now usually with exercises to control the energy that is within you, you would start with small things like balancing a object on your forehead or balancing a kunai in your head. But with someone that has the amount of Chakra that you have, the best way to learn control is to use a Jutsu that was invented in the village of Uzushiogakure and do the Power Fluctuation Method. The Jutsu is called the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and the special thing about the Jutsu is it not only creates a solid copy of oneself with all the knowledge and 1/10th the power of the original but it also sends all the information that said clone learns back to the original.

Now you might think that this Jutsu is the answer to all of your prayers, but it has some serious drawbacks when using it, for example: it requires a huge amount of Chakra per clone and the learning capabilities are restricted according to how developed your brain is. For example a 10 year old can only survive learning from 10 clones at a time, while a more developed 14 year old can only withstand learning from at max 20 clones, unless the person has an unbelievable healing factor or something along those lines."

"Learning the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' will be invaluable to you. First you need to spread your Chakra throughout your whole body, let it in case you. Then you cross your fingers in front of you and with all your might push that layer of your Chakra down your arms and out through your fingers and if done correctly a perfect copy of you should appear close by or where you will it to be"

Naruto excitedly stands up 'hehe this jutsu is going to be awesome, imagine all the pranks I can do if there are more of me, hehehehe, Jiji just you wait, I will get you back' He quickly focuses his Chakra to spread across his body with as much as his Chakra as he can. Naruto quickly forces the Chakra that he is holding down through his arms and forms the hand sign for the Jutsu "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" he yells out loud. BOOM' a puff of smoke appears and when it clears Naruto sees a dying version of himself laying on the ground. "Well practise makes perfect I guess, as he dispels the clone quickly being freaked out looking at a dying version of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( One Hour Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto attempts the clone jutsu for what feels to be the 100th time, a puff a smoke appears in front of him and when it clears he sees a perfect copy of himself staring back at him in wonder. The clone instantly yells "WOO it works, my clone appeared". Naruto grows a tick mark on his head, "NO you idiot you are the clone I am the real one!"

"Oh hahaha" the clone laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now you read the rest of the scroll and then dispel while I go make some ramen for myself"

"Yes sir" the clone grumbles wishing it could go eat ramen instead of the original. He picks up the book and continues reading.

"Now the first exercise you will learn to harness the power that is within you. Find a piece of paper and write the word "Power" on it then directly below write "Measure" and directly above write "Light", now draw a circle around it and in a clock wise rotation at five positions around the circle that are an equal amount apart write in this order White, Green, Blue, Yellow and Red. Then when you have done that you will channel your Chakra into the paper and it will light up according to how much Chakra is in it.

White = 100% full

Green = 80% full

Blue = 60% full

Yellow = 40% full

Red = 20% full

"Now the exercise will be to quickly change how much Chakra you are pushing into the sealing tag, to pass onto the next chapter you will have to be able to go from White – Red – Blue – Green – Red within 10 seconds. If you have mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the previous chapters then you should make two seals and both try and the same time, but remember to dispel and resummon the clone every hour to get all the knowledge it has learned"

After reading the whole chapter Clone Naruto quickly dispels and the original Naruto quickly finishes off his instant ramen and runs off to find the set of sealing tools that his Jiji gave him. Quickly but carefully writing out the seal onto two pieces of paper he re summons a clone and gives him one of the seals Pushing his Chakra into it the seal it immediately glows white, trying to push less power into it, it starts to look like it might be changing colour but stays white. "well this is harder than I thought it was going to be" they both sigh. "But I will never give up, because the Fourth Hokage would never give up!"

**A:N: A bit shorter than my other chapter by about 200 words or so, The story should do some more substantial time skips next chapter as it shows Naruto learning Fuuinjutsu. I didnt proof read my last chapter but i did this one, so hopefully there will be less mistakes in this one, anyway enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Tricks

Chapter Three: Training and Tricks

It has been 3 months since young Naruto has started on his Chakra control training and we currently find said blonde sitting on the floor In his apartment building practising. Placing both hands on the seal and channelling Charka into it, Naruto shouts in joy as the seal quickly glows White – Red – Blue – Green – Red all within 10 seconds. The young sighs and if one were to look at him they would see a very content smile on his face, "finally after months of practising with clones I can control my Chakra to progress to the next chapter." But didn't the scroll say that Chakra Control is one of the most important things a seal master can have. "YOSH" he yells excitingly 'To be a master I must combine Control with Knowledge, so I will have my clone read the scroll until I can complete the colour pattern seal with each hand, then with each finger, then with each part of my body!' Naruto's eyes shine with determination!.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Month Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is sitting in the middle of his apartment in the clearing he has made for his control practise, he currently has 5 colour pattern seals in different parts of his body. One on each hand, one on each foot and one on his forehead, each seal is glowing a different colour and is cycling through the pattern with high amount of speed. At once he pulses his Chakra and all the seals push off his body and the young blondes face splits into once of the biggest smiles he has ever had.

He is startled from looking at the seals on the ground around him when two ANBU arrive in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned by the Third Hokage, he has requested that you appear in front of him as soon as possible."

Naruto jumps up and runs over to the ANBU and gives them a thumbs up "I'm ready Mr ANBU sir! LETS GO!" as he points forwards. Both the ANBU sigh at the overly energetic blonde and LEAF-SHUNSHIN with the blonde to the Hokage Office.

"JIJI!" Naruto yells as he runs over to the old man and gives him a flying hug that knows the Hokage back into his chair. All the ANBU currently guarding the Hokage can't help but smile at the young boys attitude even after all he has been through. 'You really do represent the Will Of Fire that the Leaf is known for, don't you Naruto' happily thinks Hiruzen.

What all the ninjas in the office didn't see was Naruto smile mischievously because when he pushed his JIJI into the chair he also placed a seal on the bottom of it. 'Revenge is coming Jiji, just you wait'. "What did you call me for Jiji, I was in the middle of training" Naruto pouts cutely while sitting on the Third Hokages lap.

"Well I wanted to check in on you because I haven't seen you in months, and I also wanted to know why you haven't come to see me for help with the Fuuinjutsu scroll I gave you."

"Oh, but I thought you told me to come if I didn't understand something in it?"

'Surely there was something you couldn't understand Naruto' ponders Hiruzen. "Well how far into the scroll are you?"

"Chapter FIVE!" He says proudly, as everyone else in the rooms jaws drop.

"Naruto it isn't nice to lie to me, ill be proud of you no matter how far in you are" Hiruzen smiles kindly down at Naruto.

"But Jiji that is how far I am! Look" Naruto pulls out a seal and places it on the desk of the Hokage. "See this is a seal I made all by myself!"

Hiruzen looks over the seal, 'I see that it does something with heat and movement' "Well what does it do Naruto?" he looks at Naruto and sees him smiling wildly. "It cooks instant RAMEN without me having to do anything at all! Am I a genius or what Jiji! I don't even have to stir it anymore; I now know why the Fourth Hokage loved it so much! Imagine what else I can do, maybe I can even take away the time I need to wait to COOK IT!" All the ANBU and Hiruzen sweat drop at the reason for the seal. "Well how does it work Naruto, can I see it do it?"

"Of course Jiji" Naruto quickly grabs a scroll out of his jacket and unseals a packet of ramen.

"Naruto didn't the scroll teach you not to seal food because it goes off quicker while it is sealed?"

"Yes it did, but what good is a seal if it doesn't work on ramen, so I changed it" Naruto says absentmindedly while he sets up the seal and ramen. When he finishes setting it up he looks over at his Jiji and notices his eyes are popping out of his sockets and his mouth is hung wide open. "What's wrong old man?"

"Naruto, do you mind if I see the food seal?" Hiruzen enquires kindly. The young blonde quickly hands over a copy of his food scroll. 'This is genius' admires Hiruzen 'He has completely changed how storage scrolls work, usually they just put the items in a compressed space. But to make up for the lack of space, the amount of time is quickened in the seal. Young Naruto has made a scroll that not only compresses space but it also snap freezes whatever is placed inside and then when it is unsealed it is immediately heated up again to the temperature it was when it was sealed, genius, why hasn't anyone else ever thought of that!' "Naruto" Hiruzen says quickly gaining his attention. "Do you mind If I take this seal to the factory in the village to get it mass produced, you will get a cut of each sale?"

"Sure whatever Jiji, more importantly look at THIS!" he says triumphantly as he points at the seal that is slowly cooking his ramen and stirring the ingredients in at the same time.

"Naruto, how is this seal being powered?"

"Oh that, I wanted to power it with the electricity but I couldn't figure out how, so I just pull Chakra from the air and use that" Naruto explains simply. Hiruzen slumps back into his chair. 'I can't handle this anymore, he keeps throwing out Fuuinjutsu impossibilities and revolutions like its normal for a eight year old to outsmart all the Fuuinjutsu masters in the village. "Naruto, can you do me a favour" Naruto nods while drooling over his ramen. "Every time you make a new seal can you send me a copy and how it works?"

"Sure Jiji but why would you want that, I have only been doing it for a couple months?"

"Yes but you seem to have a knack for this stuff"

"Okay Jiji I will!" Naruto runs out of the room while laughing and eating his ramen.

"Dog!" Hiruzen orders and a ANBU appears in front of him kneeling. "You have been watching young Naruto for months now, what do you have to report?"

"Sir it appears as if his rate of progression in Fuuinjutsu is unrivalled and at the rate he is learning it, he might be a master by the time he graduates from the ninja academy."

"That is impossible Dog, it takes years and years for even adults to reach half of that progress!"

"I know sir, but you have to remember who his parents were. He has the blood of the last Namikaze and Uzumaki flowing through his veins" Hiruzen laughs to himself as he mutters "I can't wait to see his progress in the future, I might have created a monster" As he sits back down in his chair a giant fart sounds through the room. He quickly jumps up with a full blush on his face and looks at his chair where he notices a small seal on the side of it. "NARUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO" he yells as all the ANBU in the room laugh while all the other ninja in the village feel a sudden coldness creep up their spines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 2 Years Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We find young Naruto sitting in his first class of his first year at the Ninja Academy. He is currently sitting next to a young Hyuga by the name of Hinata with their hands locked with each other underneath the table. Naruto looks over and smiles at Hinata while thinking about the first time he met her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Year Flash-Back ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is currently heading to one of the best sealing shops in the village to get some more supplies to continue his studies in the art. He suddenly stops in the street when he hears what sounds like a girl asking for help in the alley he just walked past. He quickly turns around and runs down the alley, at the end of it he finds a young girl with the prettiest eyes he has ever seen and she is surrounded by 3 teenagers who are all moving towards her. "OI STOP can't you see that she doesn't like that!"

"Fuck off punk, don't come and ruin our fun!"

"You better not touch her or I will have to beat you all UP!"

The 3 civilians all turn around and face Naruto, one of them whispers to the other "hey, isn't he the demon kid that our parents told us to look out for?" but Naruto overheard them because his hearing has always been better than most people for some reason. "Yeah he is, let's get him" the civilian in the middle whispers to the other two.

As soon as the 3 start moving towards our young hero, Naruto immediately throws a kunai at the wall next to them "HA was that supposed to do anything you demon scum, you cant even throw a kunai straight how are you ever supposed to be a ninja." The three ninja see Naruto smirk and raise his hand and yell "FUUIN!" all of a sudden it is like a giant invisible hand pushed all three civilians up against the wall of the alley and pinned them there.

Naruto turns to the girl who is watching him with wide perfect eyes (to him) and he quickly says "Quick run, that seal doesn't work for long." When she clears the alley with her rescuer, she turns to him and asks for his name while he asks for hers "Hinata Hyuga" "Naruto Uzumaki"

'Hinata' he thinks, 'what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl'

'Naruto' she thinks, 'what a strong name for a strong boy'

"Friends?" he asks.

"Friends" she accepts.

"Hime!" a man yells as he appears next to Hinata, "I was so worried about you! Why did you run off" he looks over at Naruto "What are you doing to the Hime you demon!" he accuses Naruto.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaims. "I saved her from those thugs in the alley."

"He's not lying Ko! he did save me!"

"You don't have to lie for him Hime, you should stay away from him" Ko says as he drags Hinata away from the young hero. Hinata looks back and sees Naruto with a sad smile on his face as he waves at her. She looks him right in the eyes and smiles while mouthing the word 'Friends' which makes him smile a true happy smile and nod back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Hyuga Compound, Clan Head Office ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuga sits stoically in his chair as he looks down at his only first born daughter while she informs him of what happened to her today. "So let me get this straight" he says "You wondered off to get some sweets and got cornered by some civilians in an alley and because you didn't want to hurt them you didn't use your Gentle Fist." She nods "And just as they were about to grab you, a young man shows up by the name of Naruto Uzumaki? What did he look like?"

"W-w-well he had these bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, he looked to be about my age maybe a year older, but then he threw a kunai at the wall which had this weird writing on it and all of a sudden all three civilians got pulled and pinned against the wall!"

Hiashis' eyes widen as he starts putting the pieces together, 'Blonde, blue eyes, 10 years old and uses seals, he had a son all along I can't believe it.' "Hinata, I want you to listen to me, do you like this young man?" Hinatas' whole face glows red "Y-y-es Tou-san I do"

"I give you the permission of the clan to befriend this young man and to associate publicly with him"

"Thank you Tou-san" she says smiling.

"Now go finish your training, Hanabi has been getting stronger lately, and I don't want the clan heir to fall behind!"

"Yes" she says as she leaves the room. 'Perfect' thinks Hiashi 'Hinata is happy and the clan will benefit greatly if he is indeed the son of my oldest friend'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Present Time – Ninja Academy ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata looks over at Naruto and blushes at how cute he is when he is concentrating on his seals. Naruto is currently carving a seal into the desk below where he has his book. He quickly puts his hands together and quietly whispers "Fuuin!" At the front of the classroom Iruka-Sensei is talking about the history of the hidden villages and whatever he is saying is being written on the book above the seal on Narutos' desk. He smiles as he sees his seal working and smiles over at Hinata who blushes more upon seeing him.

There is something unusual about the class that Naruto is in, it holds heirs to most of the prominent clans. In front of him sits one Shikimaru Nara, whose clan is known for being geniuses in intellect and laziness. He is currently wearing a grey and green jacket with his clans symbol on the sleave with a mesh body shirt underneath it with long brown pants and shinobi sandals his hair is black and styled like a pineapple. When Shikimaru notices what is happening behind him he turns around to look at what appears to be a self writing book that is dictating what the sensei is saying. He raises one eyebrow and turns to Naruto and says "Ill give you 500 ryo for a copy of that"

"Deal" Naruto says smiling and shakes hands with Shikimaru to seal the deal. "So less troublesome than listening" mutters Shikimaru as he drops his head back down to sleep.

"Can I get in on this deal" whispers Kiba Inuzuka who is the clan hair to the Inuzuka, he had dark brown shaggy hair with a white dog sitting on top of it. He is wearing a grey jacket and similar pants and sandals to Shikimaru, his clan is known for their animalistic fighting style and also being brash and impulsive, they also are very well known for their usage of a ninja animal which is known as a ninken.

"Yeah me too" says one Choji Akimichi who also just happens to be the heir of the Akimichi clan, he has brown puffy hair and is a slightly bigger boy. Choji is currently wearing a green open jacket that shows off his clan symbol on his chest with short black pants and shinobi sandals. The Akimichi clan is recognized by the fact that they are all rather large in body fat which they use for their special clan Jutsu, they are also known to be kind and gentle to others and to always have something to eat on them.

Naruto looks over to the left when he gets tapped on the shoulder and sees a boy who he knows is called Shino Aburame. He quickly nods at Naruto and puts 500 yen down in front of him. Shino is dressed in a high collared green jacket that goes up to his ears, he is also wearing pitch black sunglasses that doesn't let anyone see his eyes but other than they he is also wearing clothes similar to the others. His clan is known for housing bugs inside them to use for their specialised Jutsu, as well as being logical and only speaking when absolutely nessecary.

"Hn!" Naruto hears from the down and to the left as he sees one Sasuke Uchiha grunting up at him as he tosses a 500 ryo coin at Naruto who catches it. Sasuke is wearing a dark blue collared shirt with his clan symbol on the back and has hair that mysteriously looks like a ducks butt. He is also wearing white pants and blue shinobi sandals. The Uchiha clan is known for their use of the Sharingan and fire Jutsu, but they are also known across the land as arrogant and condescending to others.

Naruto looks at all the people around him and says "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" and smiles.

"HEY, guys kids at the back stop talking, this is all very important!" Iruka yells to the clan heirs at the back. Naruto smiles mischievously back and says "Don't worry sensei, I will never miss a word you say, EVER!" while the kids around him laugh as well and even the arrogant Sasuke lets out a small huff.

**A:N: A larger update, i don't know how long i should make each chapter if im going to be writing them daily, i dont want to spam peoples inbox with updates from my story, So this chapter we got to see a little more of narutos' training and also the starting of this interaction with the rookie 9. We also got to see the start of his relationship with Hinata, i dont know how much i will flash back to them hanging out but i might, we will get too see some more of his Fuuinjutsu next chapter i think, unless something else comes up, So yeah follow and review and all that stuff, i hope i didnt make to many mistakes in this chapter but i really dont have the time to go back and re read everything. So thanks for reading, see you tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja Academy

Chapter Four: Ninja Academy

The Ninja Academy is an institution in the Leaf Village where everything runs about the same year in year out. While this is the case for most classrooms in the academy, a certain one differs greatly from the norm and it is the one where one Naruto Uzumaki is currently occupying.

The class is currently listening to the instruction named Iruka drone on and on (according to them) about the history of the elemental nations as is normal for a class, but where this class differs is that none of the students seem to be writing any information down and if one were to look closer they would see that it almost looked like the words were writing themselves down on the children's books.

"I have got to say Naruto, this is a lot nicer than it would have been without you" Shikimaru Nara whispers over to said blonde. "Hehe thanks Shika, I want to try out some new seals this afternoon with the gang if you could pass the word around"

"Troublesome, but sure"

As word spreads to the other clan heirs about the seal testing going on in the afternoon, there are some peculiar reactions from some of them. In fact some of the heirs even look scared of the event.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( 2 Months Ago – Training Ground 12 )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so what is this seal supposed to do Naruto" Kiba says while watching Naruto drawing a bunch of words and what looks to be random squiggles on the ground.

"Well if it all goes to plan, it should give us all summons to use!" Naruto yells excitedly while looking at the rest of them. 'Summons?' goes across the mind of everyone there.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" reasonably questions Choji.

"Of course of course, what could go wrong? FUUIN!" Naruto yells as he makes his sealing hand sign. The ground starts rumbling and crashing out of the ground in the middle of the seal appears what looks like a monster out of nightmares. A spiders face with octopus tentacles and moth wings screeches at the group around it.

"MISTAKES WERE MADE, RUN RUN RUN RUN" yells Naruto as he grabs Hinata. Naruto quickly touches the seal on his hand "JiJI Code Red, Training ground 12, I take no responsibility for this, I think it was Iruka" he lies as he runs. "Send EVERYONE!"

This incident would go down in the Leaf as an SS rank secret and the seal would be locked away forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Present Time – Training Ground 12 )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look guys, last time was an accident that none of us could have predicted, but this time! This time I have fixed the seal and I have full faith in it." Narutos' reassuring speech has no effect on his friends. "Dobe, not only did you almost get us all killed but you also almost got Iruka fired" Sasuke drawls.

"Look I confessed in the end didn't I!"

"Only because we threatened to remove and ban you from ramen"

"Well I still think Iruka shouldn't have been messing with things he didn't understand"

"IT WASN'T IRUKA IT WAS YOU!" they all yell at him at the same time.

"Jeez, I was just kidding hehe" Naruto laughs sheepishly while he rubs the back of his head. "Okay, I will go first this time, and this time it will only summon one animal that represents us at a time okay"

Our young blonde hero walks into the middle of the circle and says the activating phrase.

"A partner through and through, who will represent my ideals, I summon thee to the world of the impure!" All of a sudden a giant seal appears in the sky above him and out of it falls an animal.

"Is that- "

"I think it is –"

"No way"

"I just don't understand"

Naruto overhears these words as he looks down at his summon, at what appears to be a baby dragon. He immediately picks up the small blue dragon and places him on his shoulders. The others can hear Naruto start giggling then it turns into what they think starts to sound like maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHA I am the BEST, a fucking DRAGON, can you believe it? A Dragon is the closest thing to me! A DRAGON! Hahahahaha!' when he turns around to look at his friends he notices that they all are looking at him with their eyes wide open and their jaws on the floor.

"Hey now guys, no need to be that surprised I mean after all, I am pretty cool right?"

"Naruto" Sasuke says tersely, "Please put the dragon down softly and slowly turn around"

"What are you talking about Sasuke did you only eat Tomato for a week again?"

"NARUTO, TURN AROUND!"

As the young blonde turns around he comes face to toe with what appears to be a giant black dragon looking down at him. "Oh hhahahaha" he laughs nervously, "Hello Mr Dragon, how can I help you?"

**"Why did you kidnap my young?"**

"Kidnap who me?, nonono you have it all mistaken, there is this person in the village named Iruka and I rescued this young dragon from him" He can hear all his friends simultaneously sweat drop and face palm behind him. "So you see, I was really doing you a favour!" The dragon looks around and notices the seal that is adorning the ground. **"Are you the one who drew this masterpiece?"** Now this put Naruto in a tough spot, he wanted everyone to bask in his genius and the majesty that is Fuuinjutsu, but on the other hand he didn't want the dragon to eat him.

"Why yes it is!" he says smugly while thinking about how he can force the blame onto Iruka if things go wrong, 'maybe I can say he made me do it because he knew how much of a genius I am'. **"Interesting, very interesting young moral, how long have you been studying seals?"**

"A couple of years now, why"

**"I would like you to become our summoner, the dragons were the inventors of seals, not that silly upstart Hagoromo."**

"YATTA, I knew I was a genius… just out of curiosity if you thought I kidnapped your child on purpose what would you have done"

**"Oh simple, I would have just eaten you and all your friends"**

"Ahh yes ofcourse" Naruto pales, He quickly signs the summoning contract and waves the dragon goodbye. Naruto turns to his friends and says "Who's up next?" they all shake their heads and back away. "Not in a million years Naruto, I don't want to be eaten by a dragon." Ino remarks as everyone agrees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( 1 year later – Ninja Academy Training Ground )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok group, next up we have Sasuke vs Naruto" Iruka sighs while hoping Naruto doesn't kill or break anyone or anything. "Can I use seals Sensei?"

"As long as you don't blame everything on me again Naruto"

"Sure thing sensei!"

Sasuke who is standing across from Naruto has his Sharingan activated (which has been activated since he saw the abomination that was summoned by Naruto on the first attempt) and is looking for any seals on the ground or on Naruto. "Hehe Sasuke I don't know why you have your eyes on already, the fight hasn't even started."

"You know EXACTLY why Naruto, last time we fought you put a seal on me before we started that made me pass out instantly!"

"That's not true, I always have that seal on you, just in case your get in the way of my ramen, in fact I have it on everyone around here!" Naruto says as he points at the bottom of Sasukes' chin. Quickly grabbing a mirror out of his pack he looks and sees a small seal on his chin. Everyone around the arena is quickly doing the same and they all find the same seal in the same spot.

"NARUTO!" shouts Iruka "You can't just place seals on everyone for a stupid reason!"

"STUPID? STUPID? You take that back! Ramen is the food of the GODS! Getting in the way of it is like spitting in the face of Kami!" everyone within hearing distance sweat drops at the idiocy of the sealing genius.

"Whatever, I just don't care anymore, no using that seal against Sasuke in the fight" Iruka dejectedly sighs. "Begin!"

Sasuke quickly runs at Naruto at high genin speeds and throws a punch at his smugly smiling face, his punch goes straight though Naruto as he hears "HA! Illusion seal" Sasuke grumbles to himself and thinks 'I will punch him in the face is it's the last thing I do'. He quickly spins on his heel as he hears Naruto coming up behind him and throws an elbow at his face. Sasuke is very surprised when he feels it connect and crush what might be his nose under it. He is doubly surprised when the last thing he feels is Naruto places both his hands on either side of this head.

Naruto smirks smugly as he looks as Sasuke laying on the floor. "HA! No one can stand up to my super seals!"

"What did you do this time Naruto" Iruka sighs.

"I changed the security seals that we use around here to make them shoot a very concentrated shot of electricity between two points and put both seals in my palm" he explains as he shows them all be holding his hands out apart from each other and they others can see electricity zapping back and forth between them.

"But why did you let yourself get hit?"

"Because Sasuke would have moaned and complained for days if I didn't let him and you know what they says, sacrifice skin to take bone". Naruto snaps his nose back into place and yells "IRUKA that hurt" Iruka sweat drops at this "Naruto, are you now using my name as a curse word?"

"hehe sorry sensei, it just came out!"

Everyone watching in the crowd can only ponder how one who is a genius with seals can be a idiot when it comes to everything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( 2 years Later – Graduation Exam )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka calls out. Naruto quickly jumps to his feet and runs down to the front of the classroom and gets ready to do his exam. Everyone in the class looks worried for some reason. "Now Naruto usually when we call you up here we make you pledge yourself to the village and do the three jutsu required to pass the exam, but in this case I have permission from the Hokage to do it differently." Iruka pulls out a piece of paper "Right here it says 'I Hiruzen Sarutobi hearby decree that one Naruto Uzumaki can only be made a genin if he specifically does not do any jutsu in front of the class and sits down without blowing up a building, place, person and or monument' Do you accept these conditions Naruto?"

"But I had this really cool idea for my extra jutsu" Naruto pouts at Iruka.

"Please Naruto for the love of kami just sit down"

"FINE!"

The whole class sighs with relief as Naruto is handed his headband and returns to his seat. Hinata pats his hand as he sits down next to her "There there Naruto, I know you would have been amazing" she holds a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the cute pout Naruto has on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Hokage Office )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we find Iruka kneeling in front of the Hokages' desk. "Rise Chunin Iruka, now that young Naruto has graduated I would like an update on his progress." Iruka sighs before replying, "Sir, Naruto is unlike any person I have ever met, his strength is mid chunin at this point in time, but with his seals, his strength is very conditional"

"What do you mean Iruka?"

"Give young Naruto no time to prepare and I could beat him 6 times out of 10, give him a day to prepare and I could beat him maybe 1 time out of 10, give him a week and my old squad could maybe take him 2 times out of 10, but give young Naruto a year or more to prepare, and I don't think there is anyone or anything that could stop him, his usage of seals is at some points impossible, he does things that surprise and astound me at every change he gets, and if he ever gets it in his head that he wants you dead, then you are better off just killing yourself, it would be less painful."

"Surely must be kidding Iruka. I mean I know young Naruto is good when it comes to seals but he is only 13 years old."

"The other day sir when we were sparring, in the middle of the fight I saw him draw a seal in his own blood on my forehead as he went for a punch. After the fight was over I asked him what it was about and he nonchalantly said "Oh that would have just scrambled your brain and made you sleep for the first of your life, I just wanted to see if I could draw it in the middle of the fight.""

Hiruzen sighs as he hears this, 'So we have another monster with seals in the village ey, I still shudder to imagine what Minato would have been like if he had a single mean bone in his body'.

"Dismissed Chunin"

"Yes sir" Iruka salutes as he leaves the office. "Did you hear that Kakashi?" Hiruzen says as he turns to look at Kakashi as he walks out of the darkness in his office.

"yes, like father like son after all, when are you going to tell him about the kyuubi and his parentage?"

"After he becomes an official genin, make sure you don't take it easy on him during the test tomorrow, you pleaded for a week to be his sensei after all, I wouldn't want you to pass him just so you could teach him."

"I wouldn't do that" Kakashi chuckles sheepishly.

"Of course not Kakashi, what was I thinking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Akimichi Bar and Grill )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We see the young rookie 9 all celebrating a long 3 years at the Ninja Academy. Naruto turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he sees Mizuki-Sensei standing there "can I have a chat with you Naruto, it's about a special test!" and he smiles evilly!

**A:N: Dun Dun DUUUNNNN, I have no idea what i wanted this story to be like when i started but it has been shifting into a comedy/action lately and i find myself fine with that. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger of sorts, i dont know how much i will stick to the cannon when it comes to missions and things like that, but i think ill go in different directions and not the Zabuza/wave arc. Anyway hope there are not many mistakes and i hope you enjoy reading. See ya 2mo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter Five: Secrets

Mizuki looked down at the young man in front of him "Now listen here Naruto, I have seen how far you have come in the Academy, and I have been given permission by the Hokage to give you this deal. All you have to do to skip straight to Chunin is enter the Hokage tower undetected, acquire the Forbidden Scroll, learn a Jutsu from it and then bring it to me" He says smugly while thinking of all the power he will get from the scroll.

'He must think I'm a fucking retard' gapes Naruto. 'How the hell did this idiot make Chunin?' "Wow really sensei? I'll be able to skip being a Genin all together?"

"Yes Naruto and if anyone deserves it, it is you!"

"Will you let me place a tracking seal on you so I can find you easily sensei? It would help a ton!"

"Well if it is only a tracking seal I guess that is okay, but can you make it disappear after a day" 'Not that you will live that long anyway.' He thinks while allowing Naruto to draw a seal on his arm.

"Sure thing Sensei, I will go and grab the scroll now, and ill meet you later" Naruto says happily as he sees Mizuki walk away. 'I literally cannot believe what just happened, well time to go see the Hokage I guess.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Hokage Tower )XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JIJI!" Naruto yells as he kicks the door in, Hiruzen quickly puts away a certain little orange book. "Ahh Naruto my boy, what can I do for you today?" Naruto sits down in the chair in front of his desk with a serious look on his face.

"Can I have the Forbidden Scroll?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

'Hmm, plan one out the window' thinks Naruto "On a completely unrelated topic Jiji, can you please leave for a bit"

"Are you going to take the Forbidden Scroll"

"Do you mind If I lie?"

"Naruto, why do you want the Scroll"

"Okay, ill stop playing around Jiji, Iruka told me to steal the scroll"

"Iruka? your sensei, the one who buys you ramen, even though you constantly blame everything on him and abuse him?"

"Keep your enemies close Jiji, I am the only one in the village who knows of his multiple nefarious deeds."

"Please leave my office Naruto, I am busy after all"

"Okay for real this time Jiji, Mizuki told me to steal the scroll, I think he is a spy, now I know you are going to say 'but he is your sensei' but I can prove he is evil."

"And how are you going to do this?"

"He works with Iruka!" states Naruto with a smug smile on his face.

"Naruto, sometimes I worry about you, you would tell me if you ever start hearing voices right? Ones that tell you to do things?"

"Oh I hear those all the time, but that's just the Kyuubi because he's pissed"

Hiruzen sighs as he looks at his adopted grandson. "I actually don't even care how you know or why you didn't come and ask about it, but I find myself just not caring anymore Naruto. Now we both know that you are a strong ninja, so if Mizuki or Iruka is really a spy, please just go bring them to me"

"Hokagewhopaysforthedamagestothevillagesaywhat!"

"What ar-"

"HA! That's practically a signed contract" Naruto yells as he jumps out the window "sorry about stealing the scroll" he yells half way down.

"WHAT!" Hiruzen yells as he jumps to his feet, runs into his safe and disables all the locks in place. 'oh' he thinks as he sees the scroll where it is supposed to be 'Hoho, I can't believe I was tricked by him again' "FUUIN!" is the last thing he hears as his vision goes black.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should be Hokage" ponders Naruto as he steps over his Jijis' passed out form on the ground. "I mean isn't the first thing everyone does in the morning is check for seals underneath their chin?" Naruto quickly grabs the scroll and looks at the time seal on his wrist. 'Got an hour ey, might as well read this' He quickly slices the thumb of the Hokage and puts his blood in the scroll so the blood locks can be bypassed.

'Now let's see here, 'Impure World Resurrection' hmmm.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (1 Hour Later) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrives on the scene to find Mizuki standing where his seal said he would be. "Mizuki-Sensei, I have the scroll here for you."

"Good Naruto" Mizuki smiles smugly. "Just throw it over here"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Opposite of yes?"

"I KNOW WHAT NO MEANS"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THEN?"

"You know what, I don't care about this anymore, give me the scroll or I will kill you" 'and by that I mean, give me the scroll and I will kill you anyway.'

"HA! I knew you were evil, tell me why you would betray the village like this?"

'The idiot is being unreasonably serious for once' Mizuki thinks "I did it for Lord Orochimaru"

"When did Iruka change his name?"

"NARUTO, IM NOT EVIL FOR KAMIS' SAKE" Iruka yells as he jumps down into the clearing. Naruto quickly turns to Iruka, "Then how do you explain you being here to talk to your spy?"

"I followed YOU!, why did you steal the scroll?"

"Ahh a likely excuse, Orochimaru and I did it because Mizuki told me too"

"Mizuki? Why would he do that" Iruka wonders while ignoring Narutos 'because you told him too' in the background.

"ENOUGH!" Mizuki yells, "Give me the scroll and I will tell you why everyone in the village hates you" he smiles evilly.

"NO, Mizuki you can't it's a secret"

"People hate me for reasons other than the Kyuubi?" He says to himself while he rests on the scroll, not noticing the others wide eyed shock.

"How did you know about the Kyuubi Naruto?" Iruka asks.

"Why is everyone surprised when the seal genius is surprised when he knows about the giant fucking seal on his stomach?" Both Mizukis' and Irukas' face become one of understanding as they look at the young blonde.

"Well this is getting boring" says Naruto "FUUIN!" he yells. Iruka winces as he waits for something to happen. "Naruto, what was that supposed to do."

"It did exactly what it was intended to do" he says while walking over to Mizuki whose eyes are wide with panic. "In every living thing there is Chakra, which is constantly moving in the body, now if someone, who is incredibly stupid, allows a known seal user to draw a seal on them, then that person who I might add is incredibly stupid, will find that the seal isn't in fact a tracking seal but a seal that freezes the Chakra in his body and if Chakra doesn't move then how is the person supposed to move?" Naruto calmly walks over to Mizuki and looks him straight in the eye. "This is for betraying my village and my senseis' friendship" he silently and quickly slits his throat.

Iruka smiles kindly and walks over to Naruto, "Thankyou for caring about my feelings Naruto"

"No problem sensei, the only person who is allowed to find out about your evilness is me, I had to clean up all the dead ends"

"Ah ofcourse Naruto, how silly of me to think otherwise" He says proudly, still with a smile on his face. "Now lets return the scroll"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Hokages' Office) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We currently find a sighing Third Hokage who is sitting in front of his desk which is currently being sat on by a young Uzumaki. "So it was Mizuki in the end"

"And you didn't even believe me, I practically never lie!" proclaims Naruto.

"YOU LIE EVERY DAY" Yells Hiruzen as he smacks his adopted grandson on the back of his head. "well I guess it doesn't matter, now that he is dead" he looks over at Naruto. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to anyone about your first kill Naruto"

"I'm sure Jiji, some people like to talk about their problems, but I feel like I will deal with mine easier if I am just left alone for a little bit." He smiles sadly

"Sure Naruto, but im always here for you when you need it"

"I know Jiji, I know"

"Now tell me about this whole 'Kyuubi is talking to me all the time' thing.

"Okay, well it all started two years ago"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 2 Years Ago – Mindscape ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We found our young Naruto currently soaked up to his knees in nasty sewer water "So this is what's inside my seal, why would someone seal a sewer in me….? Oh well, time to explore." Our young Naruto starts walking down an taking random twists and turns in the sewer when he starts to feel a familiar hated and warmth coming from a right turn up ahead. Naruto being the incredibly and logical individual that he is, decided to run at the feeling as fast as he can.

Five minutes later we see the young blonde standing in front of what appears to be a giant cage with nothing inside it. **BOOM! **A massive explosion rocks his Mindscape as he feels a part of the seal that was on his stomach fall apart, specifically the part he was constantly poking with sealing ink and Chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Present Hokages' Office) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, why would you poke the giant seal on your stomach?" panics the Hokage, "That sounds incredibly stupid and also why do you keep referring to yourself as being a genius and incredibly smart in this story?"

"Well why would there be a giant seal on my in the first place, so I poked it to see what would happen, then I thought, what would happen if I poked it with Chakra, then what would happen if I drew some extra sealing components on it. As for your other statement, it's obviously because I'm a genius and incredibly smart, which people seem to keep forgetting around here" he replies while giving Iruka a suspicious look.

"okay okay, please continue with the story Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( 2 Years Ago – MindScape) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO MORTAL, KNEEL BEFORE ME" **the beings' voice booms out around him. Naruto stands frozen as he looks at the giant fox before him. Now if one were a normal human being with normal reactions they would panic from the sheer feeling of death and hatred rolling off his creature, but as we all know Naruto is not we one would call normal.

"OI IDIOT SHUTUP, NO NEED TO YELL IM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" he yells while gaining a tick mark on his head and holding his ears.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY YOU PATHETIC MORAL, I COULD DESTORY YOU IN A SECOND YOU FLESH BAG"**

"BRING IT BITCH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Hokage Office) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nope, nope, nope, I'm leaving, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm going home and going to sleep, it has been a long day and I am tired" Iruka says frustratingly, "I don't want anything to do with this story anymore, my brain can't handle it, so goodbye." He gets up and walks out of the office.

"What's with him?" Naruto questions the Hokage. "Never mind Naruto, just continue please" he sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( 2 Years Ago – MindScape) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We find the young blonde and the 'great' **KYUUBI NO YOKO **in a staring competition while yelling insults at each other.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT CHIKEN"

**"YOU LOOK LIKE A TINY CHIKEN"**

"YOU SMELL LIKE A SEWER"

**"YOU SMELL LIKE A STUPID MONKEY FLESH BAG"**

"TIME OUT, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot here. Let's start again, Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am currently 11 years old and I am learning Fuuinjutsu, I like Ramen, Iruka, my classmates and Iruka-Sensei. I dislike people who hold hatred for no reason and those who let there negative emotions dictate their actions. Now you go"

The Kyuubi takes a long look at this jailer and thinks **'Well at least he is different from the others, and with all the hatred he has endured over the years who knows, he might even be the one Tou-san talked of' "Ok puny flesh bag" **Naruto gains a tick mark but holds his tongue **"My name is Kurama, I am eons old, I like the sound of stupid flesh bags much like yourself screaming for mercy as I crush them. I also enjoy proving my superiority over my younger brothers and sisters. I dislike stupid flesh bags that have yellow hair and understand seals, I above all I hate stupid black hair red eyed scum who think they can control me, so there happy?"**

"Thank you, giant chicken."

**"What?"**

"What?"

**"What did you just call me?"**

"What did I just call you when?"

**"Just then"**

"When?"

**"JUST THEN!"**

"WHEN?!"

**"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME YOU STUPID FLESH BAG"**

"ILL PLAY GAMES WITH WHOEVER I WANT YOU STUPID OVERGROWN CHICKEN"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Hokages' Office' ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So yeah, it goes on like that for a while" Naruto laughs at annoying the giant chicken. "But what about the part where he talks to you Naruto?" Hiruzen inquires politely. "Oh, that, well it turns out the part of the seal that I corroded was the part that stopped us from talking to each other, now he constantly says things like 'You suck you stupid flesh bag' and 'I hope you die today and then again tomorrow you giant bag of blood' so nothing really important.

"That doesn't bother you Naruto? The constant yelling and harassment from it?"

"Not really, I can tune him out if I want, but I give as good as I get."

"I see, well it has been a long day, so please go home and rest, you have to be at the Academy at 10 am tomorrow morning for the team assignments remember."

"Sure Jiji, see ya"

"Bye Naruto" as Naruto leaves the room Hiruzen loses the kind smile on his face. "Kakashi, I know you overheard all of that, I want periodic updates on his progress and mental stability, the last thing we need is a more insane Naruto running around causing havoc"

"Yes sir" Kakashi salutes as he jumps off the window sill. What no one in the room noticed was the small bug that flew out of the window at the same time as Kakashi jumped off the edge of the building. This particular small bug quickly fly's all the way across the village and into a dark stairwell that leads to a certain bandaged man. "Well done Nekumi, this Information will be priceless in the future" the bandaged man says.

**A:N: Well here is another chapter. I enjoyed writing the comedy parts of the story last chapter so i continued it for a bit here, i hope you guys enjoy the comedy, i think ill start it getting a bit more serious soon, but at the moment i enjoy writing like this. Tell me what you guys think? should i do more comedy or do i suck at it? Anyway, see you guys tomorrow, although there might not be a chapter 2mo cause i have things 2 do, we shall see.**


	6. Chapter 6: True Genin Exam

Chapter Six: True Genin Exam

Hiruzen smiles proudly while he thinks of all the genin who will be joining the ninja ranks in order to keep the village safe. "Now I have gathered you all here to tell you of the students you will be taking and I have also bought Iruka here" he gestures from the Jonin in the room to the Chunin "so that if you have any questions about the students you can ask him. Now Team 1 through 6 are still in rotation as well as team 9, so here goes. Team 7 will be Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, and the sensei with be Kakashi Hatake, and before some of you protest, I know some people" at this point he looks at Kurenai "people certain students on their team and I have tried to account for that, but im afraid in the interest of team specializations we have had to disappoint some. But I do believe that these teams are what's best for student and sensei."

"Now team 8 will be the classic Ino-Shika-Cho combo, with the sensei of Asuma Sarutobi, and finally we have team 10 with Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka with Kurenai Yuhi as the sensei. Now let me get to specializations before we have some discussion about the students, team 7 will be our powerhouse team, filled with two clan heirs with Dojutsu (eye techniques) and our resident unpredictable ninja, they will handle general type missions, meaning they will take anything from assassination to escort and will also provide backup to other teams when needed. Team 8 will be mainly used for missions where information is mainly unknown about the mission, with a Nara on board information gathering will be a focusing, especially with a Yamanaka on the team."

"Now team 10 will be mainly focused on diplomatic and client heavy missions which means you will have to teach young Kiba some proper manners Kurenai" she sighs and nods in agreement "So that is all, does anyone have anything before I hand the floor over to Iruka?"

Kurenai steps forward and nods "Even though you said you had your reasons for not putting Hinata on my team I was wondering if I could hear them?"

"Certainly, we decided that putting all of the trackers on one team to form a tracker team was severely limiting our resources and we also had to take into account the potential of the teams, and while this is the highest level of Genin we have had in many years, we tried to put together a team that would rival the Sannin and the three who we think have the most potential got placed with our most experienced Jonin Kakashi" Kakashi smiles smugly as Asuma "Does that answer your question?" Kurenai while proud that Hinata is being groomed to be one of the new Sannin is still a little disappointed that she won't be able to train her. She looks at the Hokage and nods and steps back.

"Now I will hand the floor over to Iruka, if there is nothing else" looking up to see if there is anyone stepping forward "Iruka if you would?"

"Thank you Sir, now we shall start with team 7….."

( I was going to write out a bit of information for each rookie, but decided against it because it would be boring and most people are the same as cannon at the moment)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 2 Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for that very detailed report Iruka" Hiruzen says loudly to wake some of the Jonin up. "Now that we all have that information, I say good lock to you with your new teams."

As all the Jonin start to leave the room Iruka quickly calls Kakashi over for a second. "Kakashi I have some things I need to tell you about Naruto that I didn't feel comfortable saying in front of everyone"

"Go on" Kakashi says looking very interested.

"When you are testing Naruto, make sure you don't hurt Hinata too badly during it."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto was a very lonely child for most of his life, his first friend and now girlfriend is Hinata and if she is hurt I worry he might do something he will regret."

"Surely you joke, I know he is powerful but I am an elite Jonin and Ex-ANBU captain."

"All I'm saying is that if all of a sudden he goes all emotionless and black rings appear around his eyes, run away, do everything you can to retreat and let him calm down" Says very seriously.

"Whatever you say Iruka" Kakashi ponders as he walks away confused.

"Also ignore everything he says about me" Iruka yells at Kakashis' back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Next day – Ninja Academy ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata don't worry, I'm sure we will be on the same team" Naruto says comfortingly to his girlfriend. "If you says so Naruto" she smiles shyly.

"Quiet down, quiet down, I have the teams here" Iruka announces as he enters. The class quiets down eagerly anticipating and dreading the announcement. "Team 1-6 is still on rotation, so Team 7 will be Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." And he quickly covers his ears.

"NOOOOO"

"WHY HINATA, WHY NOT MEEEEE!"

"YATTA! I KNEW IT, TRUE LOVE PREVAILS HINATA!" Naruto yells as he hugs a blushing Hinata as Sasuke lets himself cry on the inside.

"QUIET DOWN" Iruka screams at his class. "Now team 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 will be Ino Yamanka, Shikimaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Why me?" whines Ino "the lazy idiot and the chubby"

"And they will be led by Asuma Sarutobi, Team 9 is in circulation so Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno which will be led by Kurenai Yuhi. Now wait here for your Jonin senseis' to come collect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 3 Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, I know he is late, but you haven't even given him a chance to explain, and you also started that 2 hours and 45 minutes ago." Hinata says patiently while she watches Naruto draw seals all over the door as he laughs evilly to himself.

"Hinata, this is not about being late, it's about sending a message, and that message is 'show up on time or ill light you on fire'"

"Dobe, try not to kill our sensei."

"Why do you even call me dobe anymore? I beat you all the time"

"eh force of habit"

"fair enough duck butt"

Everyone is surprised when Kakashi jumps in through the window 'luckily I flashed my Sharingan before entering through the door or I would have been caught up by that.' He looks over at the pouting Naruto, the giggling Hinata and the silent Sasuke. "My first opinion of you all is that… you are interesting, now meet me on the roof" and he Body Flickers away. If he had come back into the room he would have seen a smirking Naruto and a impressed Sasuke and Hinata.

"I can't believe you planned for him to come through the window as well Naruto, I have to say I am impressed" Sasuke compliments Naruto.

"What can I say, I am a fucking genius, now let's get out of here before he comes back"

As soon as Kakashi appears on the roof, he instantly feels something off. It almost feels like his Chakra is running backwards and all of a sudden he is back on the window sill of the room he just left. In front of him is a note and on the note is a smiling Naruto and it says "Howdy Kakashi, it seems you have fallen into my hidden Chakra Reversal Seal trap. To get out please say the following phrase "I Kakashi Hatake will no longer be late on threat of pain of death, and I also think Iruka is an evil mastermind.""

Kakashi sighs and thinks maybe what Iruka has been saying about Naruto is true. "I Kakashi Hatake will no longer be late on threat of pain of death and I also think Iruka is an evil mastermind." He instantly feels the seal release him from its hold and instantly Body Flickers to the roof where he finds a smirking Naruto sitting with his teammates. "Hey Kakashi, your late" he states smugly. "Yes it seems I got lost on the road of life" he smiles at his cute students ignoring the obvious jibe from Naruto.

"Now let's introduce ourselves, since I know a lot about you and you know nothing about me, I shall go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I was Jonin at 12 and ANBU at 13, I like the Icha Icha series and hate people who betray others and my goal is to make you the best team that there has ever been, now you go bright eyes" he says pointing at Hinata.

"Okay, my name is Hinata Hyuga, I like flower and my boyfriend Naruto, I dislike those who spread hate for misguided reasons and my goal is to fix my clan."

"You next Duck Butt"

"HA it does look like a Duck Butt" Sasuke hears but has learned to ignore Naruto over the years. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes and training, I dislike fangirls and weak people. My dream is to avenge my clan and bring it up to its former glory."

"Very good, you next sunshine"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love seals and my girlfriend Hinata, I dislike my haters (sweat drops) and my goal is to revolutionize the field of sealing and bring prosperity to the world to fight the oppressive rule of Iruka." Here Naruto raises his fist and shakes it in the general direction of where he thinks Iruka is.

Iruka, who is currently grading the last papers of the year sneezes and worries about what Naruto is saying about him now.

"Okay my cute Genin, meet me at training ground 13 tomorrow for your real Genin test." He notices the confused looks on Hinatas' and Sasukes' face and the scheming look on Narutos' "And no going there before hand to set up seals" Naruto loses the look in his eyes and laughs sheepishly. "Oh and I advise you not to eat any food, because you will just throw it up again." He quickly Body Flickers away.

"What do you think he meant by real Genin test Naruto?" Hinata asks him. "Who knows, but more importantly I think he might be even more evil than Iruka"

Hinata and Sasuke sweat drop at this "Why do you say that Naruto?"

"Because the bastard didn't tell us what time to show up and if there is no time then how am I going to accuse him of being LATE!" the others gape as they realise they really didn't get a time to show up.

"ILL GET YOU FOR THIS KAKASHI" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Training Ground 13 – Next day ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I think I might kill our sensei"

"And why is that Naruto"

"Just an option to keep in mind for the future"

"I agree with the dobe, we should keep it as a very viable option"

"Do you think it would be against the rules since he said beforehand not to set up seals and technically it can't be beforehand if there is not time to start?"

"Behave Naruto, I know it is hard for you to be still and patient, but try for me okay?"

"Okay Hinata, just for you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 2 Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Now you can kill him"

"Oh finally"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Hour later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi finally arrives at the training ground to find it empty with only a note on one of the stumps in front of him. He wearily walks up to it constantly flashing his Sharingan while looking around for hidden seals. Kakashi cautiously picks up the note and reads it.

"Dear Kakashi,

We have decided as a team that we are going home, and that since you didn't show up for the test than that means that there couldn't have been a beforehand to not set up seals, so technically this isn't against the rules.

Love, Team 7"

Instantly his Chakra locks up and he sinks up to his neck in dirt. "well, I guess I deserved this" he looks for a way to get out and notices a countdown of 3 hours on the stump in front of him. He hears a poof to the left and looks at what appears to be a stack of his Icha Icha Series, 'hey now Naruto, I know I played a little joke but let's not do something we are going to regret' he thinks. He notices some smoke rising from the pile of books "NO NO NO NO" he yells as he tries to blow the fire out repeatedly. "NO NO NO NO" he keeps screaming as he sees the fire start to build and burn the books to ashes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 3 Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We find Kakashi lying on the ground over what appears to be a bunch of ashes crying to himself, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Akimichi BBQ and Grill ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we went too far with Kakashi?" Naruto asks his team.

"Nope" they both return at the same time.

"Fair enough."

**A:N: This chapter and the next chapter will probably more fluffy and comedy than the coming ones because its just Naruto messing around with D-ranks and stuff. you guys can probably all guess what i hinted at with the black eyes, but i assure you it will have very large draw backs for now. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i wrote it a bit early because i planned on going out 2night but came down with a bit of a cold.**


	7. Chapter 7: Missions and Training

Chapter Seven: Missions and Training

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are currently waiting for the Sensei to show up on the training ground for their first day of missions. They have all been waiting patiently for 15 minutes and Naruto is already getting antsy while his hand is twitching with his ink brush in it.

Kakashi appears in a Body Flicker of leaves and cautiously looks around. "Safe?" he asks his cute little students. "Safe." Hinata answers smiling happily while holding Narutos' hand. "Okay my cute little students, time to take your first steps into the grown up world of Shinobi life. First things first, we go to the mission centre at the bottom floor of the Hokage Tower and get a mission for the day." On the inside Kakashi is cackling loudly to himself while thinking of all the chores he will make them do today and their reactions to chasing a cat around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Mission Centre) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Team 7 reporting for their first mission" Kakashi announces loudly to the Chunin in front of him, who seems to be hiding his amusement poorly at what is about to happen.

"Ok, first mission for Team 7 is…. Go paint old man Petersons fence white"

Naruto jumps forward "WHAT, IM A GENIUS"

Sasuke yells "I suck and complain about everything… hn!"

"I am nice and beautiful" says Hinata politely.

Kakashi looks confused about the reactions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Training Ground 13 – Same time ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, do you think they will figure out they are Shadow Clones?" Hinata worries. "Of course not Hinata, I told them all to act like us!"

"If you say so Naruto, so how are we training today."

"Well I have been using a Resistance Seal lately, and I think it has been helping greatly with my speed."

"Dobe, you are barely as fast as me"

"Yes because I have had the Seal on me the whole time, I would be quicker if I took it off"

"I don't believe you, prove it!"

Naruto sighs to himself, "Fine duck butt. RELEASE!" he instantly feels a difference in his body, it's like he is no longer moving through very thick water. "Ok, ready to spar?"

"Anytime Dobe"

"Begin!" Hinata smiles softly at her stupid boyfriend, if you have had seals that make you slower on yourself for months or years and suddenly release them. You should get used to your new speed first or you will… BOOM! A giant explosion goes off in the clearing across from Sasuke, when the dust clears we see a deep crater in the ground where Naruto used to be and following the line of carved up ground they both turn their heads slowly to see a line of downed trees. "So I guess he is faster" Sasuke ponders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Fence Painting – Across the Village ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three Shadow Clones and Kakashi stop what they are doing and look towards the sound of the giant explosion in the forest. 'Usually it's Naruto that makes those kinds of things happen, but he is right here' Kakashi muses to himself. He suddenly starts panicking 'What if there is another person like Naruto, oh god I don't think this village could handle that.'

"YATTA! I love explosions, but I could have done better!" Naruto proclaims. "Wah wah, I suck and have bad hair" Sasuke cries. "I love Naruto and love helping people" Hinata says softly.

"You guys are acting quite strange today" Kakashi looks sharply at each of them as they start to sweat. "Meh, must just be me" he says as he goes back to reading his book and the clones let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Training Ground 13 ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so maybe I should have practised a bit" Naruto grumbles as he walks back into the clearing. "I want the Seal on me!" Sasuke demands to Naruto. "hmmmm, sure as long as you agree to help test one of my seals in the future." Naruto smiles evilly at Sasuke whose eyes narrow at the blonde. "Is it going to kill me?"

"Kill? No"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?"

"Like it won't kill me, but it will do something else horrible to me!"

"You are being ridiculous Sasuke, when have my Seals ever done something horrible?"

"Are you joking? Like every second Seal you use does something horrible, I've had to have a Yamanka wipe the memories from my head so I'd stop having nightmares!" Sasuke yells at his teammate.

"Does it even count if you can't remember it then?"

"Just shut up, please just shut up, okay I accept, only one seal though?"

"Yes just one!"

"Fine, deal!" They both say as they shake hands. "What do you want from me for the Seal Naruto?" Hinatas asks her boyfriend. "Oh, don't worry it's free for you Hinata, all my seals are!"

"HOW is that fair" yells Sasuke.

"Girlfriend discount, obviously." Naruto remarks as he looks at Sasuke wondering if he was dropped on his head as a child. "Okay, first take off your shirt Sasuke and sit with your back to me while I draw the Seal."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"So I can draw the Seal directly on your skin" says Naruto seriously considering the head dropping idea now. Sasuke reluctantly takes his jacket and shirt off. Naruto gets to work quickly and starts drawing seals all along his back and across his arms. "Okay so the seal has different settings according to how much Chakra is added to the control sigil on your hand. The more Chakra you add, the heavier your body and limbs will feel. SEAL!" he says forcefully at the end with his hand on the middle of Sasukes' back.

Narutos' black haired teammate instantly feels the difference. "it feels like I'm walking through rough winds."

"Yes that is how it works, as you move it up the feeling will start to get stronger, channel a little Chakra to your hand." When Sasuke does so the feeling does indeed increase and he adjusts it so that it feels as though he is walking through water.

"Time for yours Hinata." Naruto says lecherously while Hinata blushes, smiles and nods at Naruto. "Let's do it over their a bit so Sasuke doesn't peek."

"Like I would dobe"

"See he agrees"

Sasuke waits patiently while he hears random giggles and laughs coming from over in the bush where Hinata and Naruto went. As the two walk back into the clearing, he can overhear them speaking a little. "I couldn't help it Naru-chan it tickled a lot"

"I know, are you sure you don't need me to look over it again once or twice.. or ten times?"

"Maybe later Naru-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 2 Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay class, now that we have finally got used to the seals" Naruto says as he claps his hands in front of his teammates. "I think it is time that you both learnt how to climb trees."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Mission Centre – Same Time ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We find our three shadow clones who are Disguised as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke respectively waiting in line to hand in their first mission scroll with their Sensei. "Team 7 reporting a successful first mission as a Genin squad." Reports Kakashi proudly. 'Didn't kill or blow anything or anyone up, I am so proud'. Kakashi looks over his cute genin as he sees Sasuke and Hinata pumping their hands in the air yelling "YATTA!" while Naruto face palms at his team mates. Kakashis' mind starts going into over drive at the sight. 'Maybe Hinata would say his catch phrase to tease him, but there is no way that Sasuke would join in, let alone jump around like that and they have been acting strange all day. Only Naruto usually acts like that, wait a second… Oh, they are all dead.'

The Chunins' in the Mission Centre immediately feel a terrible bloodlust emit from the masked Jonin as he disappears and his Genin squad erupts into smoke. "DEAD, ALL OF THEM. DEAD!" he yells as he disappears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Training ground 13 ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaims while showing his teammates how to climb trees with Chakra. "QUICKLY, NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. HENGE INTO ME AND PRETEND YOUR MY CLONES!" he yells at his two teammates after getting the memories from his clones. Due to the panic they hear in Narutos' voice they quickly comply and turn into the young blonde just as Kakashi arrives on the scene with a black aura radiating from him.

"Oh hello Kakashi sensei, what can three Shadow Clones of Naruto help you with today?" asks Naruto as Kakashi gets closer.

"All I think about is Seals and how dumb I am at everything else, I wish I could be as a cool as Sasuke" Sasuke-Naruto says.

"Aaah." Hinata-Naruto starts panicking and just yells "SEALS!"

Naruto face palms at his teammates and how his clones that he sent to the Mission Centre acted while pretending to be his teammates. Kakashi seems unfazed by their acting and continues to advance on them. "PLAN FAILED, SPLIT UP, EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" Naruto yells as he turns to run as everything turns black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 2 Hours Later – Same Place ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto comes becomes conscious slowly and the first thing he smells is the beautiful scent of ramen. He opens his eyes and sees his two teammates and Kakashi sitting about two metres away from him eating ramen, he tries to move and realises he is tied to the post in the middle of the training ground. "Hey guys, can't help but notice I've accidently been tied up"

"This is your punishment Naruto for tricking me" respond Kakashi

"WHAT about them!" he nods at his team mates.

"They explained to me that it was all your idea."

"TRAITORS. BETRAYERS." He starts yelling at his friends. Kakashi quickly covers the young blondes mouth with a cloth. Sasuke and Hinata say a silent prayer for their teammate and friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Hour Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so next time, send a clone to replace me too" Kakashi says and his team sweat drops at the irresponsibility of their Sensei. "So let me get this straight" calmly responds Naruto "You weren't mad that we tricked you, but that we didn't involve you and that you had to do boring D-Ranks all day."

"Exactly, so what have you been doing while I was busy all day?"

"Well, I placed Resistance Seals on both of them" after Kakashi asks what they are and Naruto quickly explains the process it quickly repeated with Naruto drawing the Seal on Kakashi.

"And we were about to begin the tree climbing exercise."

"Ahh yes" Kakashi mutters as he swings his arms around trying to get used to the new feeling of working his muscles.

"Well don't let me stop you"

The team quickly gets back to each standing in front of a tree. Naruto turns to his teammates on either side of him "Now since I already know how to do this, I am going to try and climb the tree with different parts of my body, for example trying to climb it with only my fingertips, that should be the next level for you guys as well if you can get this part down." They both nod at him and start to channel Chakra to the soles of their feet.

Kakashi watches his team work from a far as he is doing his own exercises, he can't help but feel a proud smile come to his face as he watches them work together. 'This team will be great' he thinks to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 3 Hours Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At no surprise to anyone, Hinata has the highest level of Chakra control after Naruto, she needs it to control the Gentle Fist properly and she has also been training with Naruto for a couple months now. Hinata looks up proudly as she sees how far up the tree she has gone, smiling she looks over at her boyfriend who is half way up the free only using a finger on each hand. 'He doesn't even realise how difficult that is too most people, he just continues on until he can do everything he needs to do to become stronger, no matter if someone says it is impossible or that he will never be able to do it.'

Sasukes' eyes gain a new tint of determination as he looks over at his blonde teammate. 'I will master this and anything you throw at me Naruto and I will catch up to your level, through my power alone!' While Sasuke always calls Naruto a Dobe and insults like that, anyone who has ever seen them when they hang out together would know that Sasuke has nothing but respect for his young blonde friend for how strong he is and also how much he helped him when Sasukes whole clan was slaughtered by his older brother. 'I can't even imagine how I would act if it wasn't for you Dobe' he thinks as he allows a small smile to break out onto his face.

**A:N: This will mark one week since i started my story. I'm pretty proud of it if i do say so myself. The chapters will be getting a little bit more serious from now on but i will continue with the comedy, i think next chapter will be their first C-Rank Missions! anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8: First C-Rank and Back-Up

Chapter Eight: First Mission and Back-Up

We currently find Team 7 waiting patiently in line for a mission at the bottom floor of the Hokage Tower. "Do you think we will have to paint a fence again?" asked Naruto. "Or deliver some groceries" Sasuke added. "Or maybe even catch a cat" remarked Hinata, showing a surprising amount of aggressiveness for the kind girl. "Now now, my cute little students, I think you'll find that your days of D-Ranks are coming to an end!"

The three young ninjas' all look suspiciously at their Sensei, "You say that every time we come here Kakashi-Sensei" they all deadpan. As Team 7 gets to the front of the line they are all surprised to see the Third Hokage and in typical Team 7 fashion Naruto instantly jumps forward "Finally demoted to Chunin ey Old Man?" the 'normal' part of Team 7 face palm at their blonde idiot teammate. "Hoho Naruto, not yet I'm afraid, now are you ready for another exciting mission." He laughs internally at the expression on his adopted grandsons face. "Jiji, I'm thinking about starting a prank war against the ANBU" Naruto mentions casually while looking at his fingernails.

Immediately most of the faces of the ninja in the room paled, including the Hokages'. "Now now Naruto, I'm sure we can come to an understanding here" Hiruzen tries to placate his grandson. "Two C-Ranks a week" Naruto bargains.

"1 a month" Hiruzen responds.

"1 a month, but starting now"

"Deal"

Naruto turns to his teammates and gives them both thumbs up while smiling. The other two can do nothing but sigh at their stupid friend. "Good job Naruto" Kakashi exclaims with an eye smile. "Team 7, your new mission is a C-Rank. You are to head to a nearby town, the town of Marigold has been getting harassed by bandits lately and you are being sent to negotiate with them or if they find themselves unmoved by such action, you are tasked to exterminate the problem." Hiruzen explains with great seriousness. He watches the reaction of the young ninja squad, Hinata seems upset but determined while Sasuke seems accepting of his role as a Ninja of the village. The reaction of his grandson almost scares him in its intensity for a second, just for a second he saw the serious eyes of an accomplished ANBU before it bled away instantly to the happy-go-loving Naruto that he is used too.

"Meet me at the west entrance of the village at 0800 hours, pack for a long journey." Kakashi explains before he Body Flickers away. Naruto turns too his two friends "Don't worry about packing, I have it covered." They both nod in understand before all three leave to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Next Day – West Entrance ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrives on the scene to find his team waiting patiently with no backpacks or bags in sight. "Now team, I know you haven't been ninjas for long, but usually you bring things on the mission to help you survive. Food would be a classic example of such a thing or a tent maybe."

Naruto looks patiently at Kakashi "Sensei, what do I specialize in?"

"Oh of course" he says to himself while worrying about his own intelligence to have forgot about the resident Team 7 Seal Master. "Now we will arrive in Marigold in three days-time if we move at mid-genin speeds. But I think our team can go a bit quicker so we shall try and make it in two days, any objections?" He looks to see the resolute expressions on two of his teams faces and also Naruto doing stretches. "Now, pay attention to your surroundings as we travel through the trees. I want Hinata in the middle and flashing her Byakugan every 10 minutes, Naruto at the back and constantly sending out clones to scout the nearby area and finally Sasuke and I at the front ready for any confrontation."

"Yes" Team 7 says simultaneously as they all jump off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Day Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long rest for the night on the tent Naruto brought inside the seal on his arm. Team 7 is currently jumping through the trees at mid to high Chunin speeds. Hinata suddenly raises her hand in a stop signal and the team comes to a halt on the next branch. "Three unknowns approaching out position from the north, moving at mid Chunin speeds. Kakashi quickly goes over the details of the surrounding area in his mind. "Okay, we shall continue on and confront them on the road, we do not necessarily know that they are unfriendly right now but remember to stay on guard."

"Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Hour Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come out!" Kakashi commands to the trees around him "We know you are there!" Suddenly three blurs land on the ground in front of Team 7. "Ahh Kakashi, long time no see" says the man in the middle. "Indeed it is Aoi Rokusho and who might these two young ones be?" Kakashi replies nonchalantly. "Oh these are my two new companions, Kubo" he points to the one on the left with the broadsword "and Rupa" he motions to the girl on his right. "WAIT wait wait" Naruto interrupts the Jonins exchange. "Surely you can't be THE Aoi Rokusho" He exclaims with stars in his eyes. Aoi looks smugly at his companions "Yes that is me!" he answers proudly. "The one too pathetic to be a ninja in the Leaf so he left with his tail between his legs" Naruto openly mocks the Jonin. Sasuke smirks to himself at his teammates attempt to rile up the enemy while Hinata giggles softly to herself. "Well said Naruto, well said, now why are you here Aoi?"

Aoi struggles internally with his need to put his sword through the throat of the young blonde idiot. "I don't see a reason to tell you that Kakashi"

"Maybe, but you can tell me now or you can tell me after I kill both of your friends and then take you back to the Leaf."

"You think you can actually stop me? Maybe one on one I wouldn't stand a chance, but three on one? You don't stand a chance!" he yells.

"Ah but you are forgetting about my cute little students here."

"I didn't forget about them but what are three stupid little runts supposed to do to stop my team of experience Ninjas?"

"I think you will be eating those words soon enough" eye smiles Kakashi as he pulls out two kunai and prepares for battle. "Naruto you take dumb, Sasuke and Hinata you take Dumber." Naruto looks over at his teammates and mouths the word 'Dumb' with a questioning look on his face. Sasuke looks confusedly back and he just nods to the guy. Naruto nods back and heads in the direction of Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Naruto Vs. Kubo ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never thought I would be the one who has to kill an elementary school child." Kubo mocks Naruto. "And I never thought I would be the one who has to six foot tall gorilla who after years of training has finally learned how to speak English." Naruto quickly replies "Now do you know the difference between a Ninja and a civilian?"

"Enough talk, time to die" he yells as he rushes at the young blonde. Kubo quickly pulls out his broadsword and swings it in an overhead chop, Naruto quickly parries with his steel plated gloves pushing the blade to the side while side stepping the swing. As Naruto moves to the side Kubo lets go of the sword and turns and attempts to backhand the young blonde. Naruto ducks under the blow easily and quickly picks up the sword with one hand. "Quite a heavy blade you have here gorilla man as he throws it back to Kubo."

"Why would you give me back my weapon?" Kubo asks confusedly."

"Well obviously because SEAL!" Naruto yells as Kubos' whole body locks up and he passes out. "Classic but always a good choice, a seal that forces a large amount of foreign Chakra through his Tenkestsu and if the user cannot handle the amount of the power of the Chakra added, it forces the user to fall unconscious until the body can purge his or her system. The down side of course is that if the user can handle the Chakra I just gave them a giant power boost." Naruto muses to himself as he ties up his enemy, he picks up the broadsword "Heh, maybe I will use this at some point in the future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Sasuke and Hinata Vs. Rupa ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looks at his opponent then looks over at Hinata, "I don't really want to fight someon Hinata, do you think you can do this solo?"

"Sasuke" she smiles sweetly at him as he begins to sweat. "Please don't patronize me."

"Noted." He says being smart by letting it go while taking a step back, motioning her to step forward. "My Name is Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga Clan, may I know your name?" She says politely.

"My name is Rupa princess" she answers mockingly "and that is all you need to know, are you sure you don't want your boyfriend to help you? I wouldn't want you to regret it when you are bleeding out" she smiles snidely.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Ms Rupa, Sasuke is not my boyfriend, would you like to call your boyfriend for help? Of course not, it would be hard to get one with your horrible personality and looks." She smiles sweetly while mocking her opponent. Sasuke huffs to himself to hide a laugh in the background which really sets Rupa off. "You're dead BITCH!" she yells charging Hinata. Hinata quickly positions herself into the default Gentle Fist stance and activates her Byakugan allowing her to see all around her. Rupa starts thrusting forward with both hands rapidly as Hinata easily starts parrying her strikes with her Chakra encrusted finger tips. Dropping into the splits Hinata quickly strikes the thighs of each leg of her opponent while closing off her Tenketsu. Rupa jumps back to get space between her and her opponent, she rushes back in while Hinata jumps back this time up into a tree and signals for her to follow.

Hinata smiles happily as she sees her opponent run at the tree she is in and jump up to attach to the trunk. She quickly pushes off the branch she is on as she sees Rupa fail to push Chakra down her legs because of the closed off Tenketsu thus falling off the trunk of the tree. Moving quickly towards the falling Rupa she quickly starts jabbing all the points of Chakra inside her body as they are both falling.

Sasuke sees Hinata man handle her opponent from the side and cannot help but feel impressed at her impressive display, the explosion of dust from Rupa hitting the ground clears so he sees Hinata walking out of is with an unconscious Rupa on her shoulder. Naruto quickly runs over and hugs Hinata as she places Rupas' body next to Kubos', all three Genin turn to watch the Jonin fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Kakashi Vs. Aoi ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So looks like it will b after all Aoi" Kakashi mocks his opponent. "I would usually be worried Kakashi but with this I am unstoppable." He exclaims and quickly pulls out the sword he stole from the Leaf when he turned traitor, the Sword of the Thunder God and activates it. Kakashi ignores the "OH MY GOD HE HAS A LIGHTSABER" and "What the fuck is a lightsaber?" as is common in Team 7, from Naruto and Sasuke respectively in the background.

"So you did have that after all. I'm not surprised that a rookie Jonin like you thinks a tool of any level could make you able to defeat me."

"We shall see Kakashi, we shall see." He replies as he quickly charges Kakashi with his sword lit up with lightning. Kakashi efficiently pulls out two Kunai to defend himself with. "HA! You think a little kunai will be able to stop this sword?!" he yells madly while preparing to strike. "We shall see" replies Kakashi mocking Aois' previous words. "How?!" Yells Aoi as Kakashis kunai does indeed stop his blow. "This is what I mean Aoi, nothing but a two bit ninja if you can't figure it out. I will explain it to you, the Nidaime Hokage only used that on occasion and only when he was sure his enemy did not have the lightning element, because it is easy to counter it with just a light layer of lightning Chakra layered onto a weapon."

At this revelation Aoi does indeed notice a layer of electricity coating Kakashis' kunai. "And just like I said, a second rate ninja wouldn't even notice that I am a shadow clone." Eye smiles Kakashi as he bursts into smoke while Aoi feels a strong blow land on the back of his neck.

Kakashi carries the body over to the unconscious forms and lays him down, he turns to his team and gives them all a proud eye smile. "I knew you guys wouldn't have a problem with them, they were high Genin at worst and low to medium Chunin at best. And as always, it is easier to beat your opponent if you make them underestimate you and get them angry. What is that Naruto?" he asks pointing at the sword he is carrying. "It's a sword." Naruto answers and walks up to check if Kakashi got hit on the head when he fought.

"I MEAN what are you doing with it?" as he pushes Naruto off him. "Well I was thinking of learning how to use it and a badass black sword like this! I think it fits me quite well." Naruto smiles to himself while patting his sword and muttering precious over and over again.

"Okay, well that is a can of worms I would never want to open." Kakashi replies. "Now let's find out why Aoi was here." Kakashi walks over and wakes him up with a quick smack to the face. "Now Aoi, my friend, why don't you tell me why you were here and I promise I won't cut all your fingers off one by one." He says as he grabs one of Aois' fingers and instantly breaks it.

Aoi lets out an agonized scream as Sasuke and Hinata look a little sick while Naruto just keeps the same smile on his face. "okay, okay, I will tell you" he yells as he pants in pain. "I got a message one week ago detailing the route you would be taking and when you would show up, I was told to kidnap the demon kid." 'So the whole mission was a trap ey' thinks Kakashi.

"Why would someone want Naruto-kun/the dobe" Sasuke and Hinata answer at the same time. Kakashi quickly turns back to Aoi and moves to silence him. "Because of the KYUUBI SEALED INSIDE HIM OF COURSE!" Aoi yells shocking Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly looks back and is surprised to see the unsurprised faces of Hinata and Sasuke. "Oh of course, I forgot about that" giggles Hinata sheepishly. "Bah, the pathetic likes of you couldn't have stopped the Dobe anyway."

"HOW can you not hate him?!" he yells nodding at Naruto.

"Well because he is not the Kyuubi?" patiently replies Sasuke.

"and HOW do you know that? The seal could break at any time!" he yells.

"Obviously because Naruto himself said it wouldn't." Hinata replies.

"HOW!" he yells confused "HOW would he know?!"

"Because if there is anything in this world that I know for certain, it is that when it comes to seals, Naruto is the best." Kakashi answers with full confidence. An eagle suddenly dives out of the sky towards Kakashi who holds an arm out for him. Pulling the note off the eagles' leg and quickly reading it he turns to his team. "Team 8 requires backup on a mission in Wave. We are the closest team them and must hurry if this information is correct. I will use my summons to send these traitors back to the village while we head off."

Kakashi quickly preforms the Jutsu that summons his Dogs and places the criminals on the backs of them. "Head to the T&amp;I division and give them this scroll detailing what has happened." He then turns to his team. "Let's go"

**A:N: Bit later than usual for an update today, but my sleeping pattern is atrocious and i got caught up playing the new DOTA patch all night. Bit more serious with some comedy thrown in so hopefully you will like it. One more chapter outside the village then i might do the Chunin exams or i might do some more missions who knows. We will probably get too see Naruto fight seriously next chapter. I planned for it to be this chapter but then i couldn't make it work. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review, favorite, follow and all that jazz. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Wrath of the Dragon

Chapter Nine: Wrath of the Dragon

Team 7 is rapidly jumping through the trees at low Chunin speed so that they don't wear themselves out by the time they arrive to back-up Team 8. "Do you think they will be alright Sensei?" Hinata asks Kakashi. "I'm sure they will be fine Hinata, although Kurenai is a newly minted Jonin, she is still strong enough to protect her team until we arrive," Kakashi assures his team.

"Can you tell us the details about the mission while we travel?" Sasuke requests to his Sensei. Kakashi smiles at the intelligent request and nods. "Team 8 were escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna, alone the way they encountered two low class Chunin named the Demon Brothers. At this point in the time Kurenai interrogated their client about the real details of the mission and he explained that the village was being held hostage by a man named Gato who appears to be one of the richest men in Fire Country. Tazuna then pled for the team to continue the mission even though he lied about the difficulty of it. Kurenai then sent an eagle back to the village requesting for backup and here we are." Kakashi explains swiftly.

"Did they get any information out of the Demon Brothers?" Naruto asks.

"I'm afraid not, Kurenai is not skilled in interrogation of enemy shinobi like some Jonin."

"That's a shame I do have some seals that could have helped, in fact I almost feel sorry for Aoi back in the village if they decided to use them on him."

"You didn't give them to Anko or Ibiki did you?" Kakashi asks urgently.

"Maybe a little" Naruto replies holding his pointer and thumb a little bit apart.

"Let us hang our heads in silence in remembrance of our lost opponent." All of Team 7 drop their heads and send out a prayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Leaf Village – Torture and Interrogation Division ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki smiles evilly as he looks at the bound Aoi, "So we finally meet again Aoi, after what you did to me all those years ago." He chuckles to himself. "Ibiki, I didn't want to do that to you, you have to believe me!" Aoi starts panicking "I was FORCED to do it, please friend, please!"

"Now, no need to give me information so easily, we are going to have so much time and fun together my dear friend. So it turns out you get captured by a Team 7, I know one of the young men on the squad. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is a unique young man, I would even go as far to say he is the most unique young man. The difference between Naruto and other newly minted Genin is his skill with these little things here." He remarks as he holds up a little piece of paper with writing on it. "This is a seal he gave me before he left on his first C-Rank, he explained to me what it did and I put it aside because I thought it was too horrible of a seal for even me to use." He looks over at Aoi who is hanging on to every single one of his words and is really starting to sweat now. "You see this little Seal here sends Chakra through your whole body and aggravates every single nerve ending in your body, making them send pain signals to your brain. Now you might think that that doesn't sound so bad. But the really evil thing about this scroll is that over time it starts to ramp up the sensitivity of your body to pain and if the seal is on long enough it even changes your nerve ending so that whenever they are activated all it sends is pain. Do you understand what that means Aoi? If you are under this seal for long enough every time you touch something all you feel is pain! Touch a wall? PAIN! Pick up a glass of milk? PAIN! And if there is anything that you deserve in this life, it is pain. Now let us begin. Why did you betray the leaf?"

For the next four hours, every other prisoner around the cell Aoi is in starts also telling all their secrets so that the evil Seal isn't used on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Team 7 – Travelling to Wave ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eh, I have never used the seal, but I'm sure he will be fine." Naruto smiles happily to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Tazunas' House – Wave Village ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Kiba and Shino all tense up as they hear a knock on the door. Kiba gets up and pulls out a kunai as he yells "Who is it? Identify yourself!"

"Team 7 reporting in as back-up for the C-rank mission of Team 8" Kiba hears from the other side of the door and the whole team relaxes as he opens the door. "Thank god" he says to himself as he sees the team. "We really need your help, Kurenai-Sensei is upstairs injured from a fight and we didn't know what to do without her."

Kakashi eye smiles at the young man, "You did everything you were supposed to do, sit in a fortified area and wait for backup and well done on not just answering the door." He praises the team while gesturing for Naruto to go check on Kurenai. "Go see if you can get her up and moving Naruto, do what you can."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto smiles at Team 8 as he walks past them up the stairs, on the way he runs into a woman with long dark blonde hair in her mid-twenties. "Hello Ms. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he greets her softly as he sees her lock up in fear. "I am a part of the backup for Team 8" he smiles at her. "Oh you scared me Naruto-kun, I was afraid you were with the enemy ninja. My name is Tsunami, I'm the daughter of Tazuna" She replies. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that now that I'm here, you might as well start celebrating your victory" Naruto answers proudly while pumping his fist in the air childishly. Tsunami places her hand over her mouth and giggles softly to herself, "My big hero Naruto-kun"

"At your service Ma'am" Naruto salutes her, "But I'm afraid I am on my way to heal Ms Yuhi upstairs, I shall see you in a little bit."

"Of course, I was worried about her, she hasn't awoken since she arrived." Naruto nods at her and walks into the room with Kurenai in it. 'Now let's see here' Naruto thinks to himself as he quickly places some diagnostic seals on her body. 'Seems like she has some Chakra exhaustion and Genjutsu feedback, looks like I will have to feed some of my Chakra slowly into her body to relive the stress on her coils and to flush the toxins from her Chakra stream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Down stairs – Same time ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now explain to me what happened since you fought the Demon Brothers" Kakashi request of Team 8. "We defeated the Demon Brothers with teamwork and help from our sensei, then we acquired the real information about the mission from Tazuna and decided as a group to continue on with the missions while Kurenai-Sensei sends for backup. After the boat ride to the village we encountered a missing ninja by the name of Zabuza Momochi. Kurenai instructed us to protect the client while she fought with Zabuza. The match up was unfortunately heavily sided in Zabuza favour because of the jutsu that he could use. Kurenai-Sensei did everything she could but she could only protect us while we escaped with the client, she soon met up with us afterwards in which she collapsed at the house from exhaustion." Shino explains with a monotone voice, but if one was experienced with the Aburame they would hear the worry that is lacing his voice.

"Good work Team 8, did Kurenai say anything to you before she collapsed?" Kakashi asks.

"Oh, she did mention that we have about three days before he returns." Sakura remembers.

'Three days? Hmm' "Okay Genin, we will be training for three days until Zabuza returns, I will have Naruto send clones to help and protect the bridge builder while he works and I shall leave a Shadow Clone here to protect the house and family."

"Yes Sensei!" they all nod enthusiastic about the training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Next Day – Kurenais' Room ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai comes back to the land of the living slowly and groggily, she slowly looks around the room and doesn't recognize where she is. As she goes to stand up she feels a heavy weight resting on top of her, when she looks down she sees a familiar mop of blonde hair. "Naruto" she says coldly as he looks up at her while he is rubbing his eyes. "Why are you on top of me?"

"Well I was tired after putting it in you for so long last night" Naruto answers absentmindedly, not realising how dirty what he said sounds. SMACK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Down Stairs – Team 8/7 ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team are surprised when they see a blushing Kurenai and a injured Naruto coming down the stairs, they overhear a part of their conversation. "Why did you have to word it like that?"

"I was SLEEPY! Why did you smack me across the room?!"

"Because I thought you did inappropriate things to me!"

"I'M THIRTEEN!"

Kakashi looks at the two questioningly, "You two know each other?" he asks when he notices how chummy they are with one another. "Well when I needed help with Genjutsu seals when I was training I went to her" Naruto answers. "And I used to force him to buy me food for my help!" Kurenai smiles kindly at the young blonde as he squirms while she pats him on the head.

"I see, so let me catch you up on the plan so far Kurenai" Kakashi says in a commanding tone, being the more experienced Jonin in the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Forest – Team 7/8 ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We find Team 8 including the Sensei, moving around weirdly because they have just had the Resistance Seal placed on them. "Are you sure this will help? Naruto-kun." Kurenai asks. "Of course, when have I ever been wrong with seals?" Naruto smile falters as all of the people in the field immediately start listing all his recent failures with seals and he starts crying while a storm cloud appears over his head. Hinata walks over to the young man and pats him softly on the back. "There there Naruto, I still love you don't worry."

"Thank you Hinata-Hime Naruto yells as he hugs his girlfriend, "you are the only one who understand me" he exclaims extravagantly while glaring at the others.

"So the plan for the next three days is Resistance Seal training and Chakra Control training. Now let's begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Tazunas' House ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Naruto is meditating in the middle of the room when he receives the memories of one of his clones at the bridge being killed by a person who fits the description of Zabuza Momochi. Naruto quickly makes some clones to send them off to the others to warn them of what has happened while he moves upstairs to grab his equipment. While he is organizing his seals on his body he hears the front door get kicked in and Tsunami scream from downstairs.

Instantly Naruto moves through the house to arrive at the scene of Tsunami being held hostage while her son Inari is laying on the floor with a bruise forming on his face. Inari used to have no hope of the town being saved until Naruto took him outside for a bit and showed him the prowess of seals and what they could conceivably do, since then Inari has looked up to Naruto as a pseudo older brother. "Release the woman scum, or face me" Naruto says with a surprisingly serious voice to Tsunami who has never heard the boy without a tone of happiness in his voice.

"HA! What are you going to do you stupid Ninja? By the time you get over here I will have slit her thr…" the samurai starts to explain before Naruto disappears and the heads of both samurai separate from their bodies.

Tsunami is amazed at the speed the young man had moved, she didn't even see it. One second he was there and the next he was gone. "Stay inside Inari, Tsunami and before I forget, Inari" he says smiling at the young man. "Good work on protecting your mother!" Mother and son smile and hug each other lovingly as Naruto makes a couple of Shadow Clones to protect them and starts heading towards the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Bridge – Team 7/8 ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrives at the bridge quickly to find Team 8 protecting Tazuna while Kurenai and Kakashi take on Zabuza and Sasuke and Hinata take on the new addition of a female in a mask. Hinata and Sasuke are in what appears to be a dome of mirrors made of ice. As he is analysing the situation he doesn't have enough time to react as hundreds of Senbon fly at Sasuke. He watches in horror as Hinata pushes Sasuke out of the way and takes most of the needles herself. "RESISTANCE SEALS, UNLOCK!" he yells as he furiously charges at the dome. Landing inside it with a rage filled face he finds Sasuke crying over a downed Hinata asking why she would do that for him. "We are a team Sasuke-Kun, I know you would have done the same for me" she smiles happily as she passes out. Sasuke looks up upon noticing the arrival of his teammate and immediately regrets it as he sees the rage and malice that is radiating off him. Naruto quickly picks up the body of Hinata and notices the placement of Senbon is not immediately fatal, but will be if she takes much more damage. He disappears holding Hinata, surprising the masked Shinobi and Sasuke. He reappears on the outside of the dome and places Hinata down softly and summons a Shadow Clone to protect and heal her.

Naruto slowly turns back to the enemy Shinobi, "By hurting her, you have signed your Death Warrant, prepare yourself." He says calmly and with no inflection in his voice, all the emotion seems to have been replaced by a ice cold visage.

"What can a single ninja do? When these two couldn't, I'm sorry about your friend, but it had to be done."

"I do not care. Are you ready?"

"Save yourself! Why force me to take another life?!"

Naruto looks at the Shinobi and immediately forces his Chakra to become visible and everyone is surprised when it is a dark orange colour. "Die!" he says as he charges his enemy. The shinobi instantly moves back into her mirror "You cannot break these mirrors! They are made with my Cha.." her speech is halted when the first mirror shatters under the force of Narutos hit. 'HOW?! Not even Zabuza can break these!' She quickly jumps from mirror to mirror as Naruto moves as fast as her breaking them just as she leaves them.

Sasuke can barely see anything, even with his Sharingan activated, all he can see is the orange blur of Narutos' Chakra and the white blur of the enemies mask. Once again, he is coming to realise the gap between him and his blonde haired teammate. Sasuke jumps back as he feels a presence lands next to him. He turns to see Naruto with the head of the masked shinobi in his hand. "Not fast enough" Naruto remarks with no emotion. Both Genin turn as they hear their Sensei approach.

"Good job you too. How is everyone?"

"Hinata is injured and requires a place to rest while I heal her." Naruto answers.

Kakashi remembers a certain message from Narutos last sensei 'If Naruto ever gets all serious and seems to lose his emotions and he is fighting you, run until he calms down.' What no-one new is that this is only the preparation for his Seal Mode, by getting rid of all emotion it lets him tap into the world around him and force his Seals to instantly form on the outside of his body. The reason he loses all his emotion is because when in this mode, everything is enhanced, Strength, speed, reaction time, pain and even emotion, if he didn't seal his emotions away they would control him, instead of logic.

Naruto instantly turns as he gains the memories of the clone that was protecting Hinata. The rest follow his line of sight to see a gang of bandits being led by Gato. "They must have surprised your clone as he was concentration hard on Hinata."

"Indeed" replies Naruto.

"Well, well, well, Look what we have here boys, this Hyuga will fetch a high price as a slave." Gato yells to his bandits as they all laugh and nod and even some yell out "Let us have some fun with her first!"

"I will give you once chance" Narutos' voice carries over to them. "Leave now and get away from Hinata or perish." Gato walks forward and places the heel of hit boot in the face of Hinata and pushes down a little. "And what could some silly little ninjas and two exhausted veterans do against my army?"

Naruto looks over at his teammates and Team 8, "Do not interfere. Activate Seal – Alpha Stigma – Level One Release - **INSANITY**." He yells at the end.

Instantly feels the wave of Chakra wash over him and grabs his team minus Naruto and jumps back. 'What is this?' he thinks 'it feels like, I don't know, so much anger and hatred.'

Naruto starts laughing madly and seals start forming around him, almost looking like they are peeling off his skin. **"Don't defy me. Your molecules shall scatter like the sand." ** Five seals fly off and instantly disintegrate a quarter of the enemy army.

"What happened?" panics everyone at the same time.

**"God. Devil. Hero. Monster. What will you call me?"** the voice seems to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Naruto disappears from where he is hunched over standing and reappears in front of the bandits. **"Analyse Existence! Matter release" **and another chunk of the bandits fade.

"What is he?" Kakashi and Kurenai mutter to themselves.

**"First comes destruction. I bring forth nothing. I bless nothing. I save nothing. I just erase completely. Shatter."**

The rest of the bandits lose their will and start to run. Naruto starts moving amongst them, killing them all.

**"Break"**

**"Shatter"**

**"Disappear"**

At every moment, another large portion of the enemy bursts apart and fades away. Finally it is just Gato left, who has backpedalled in fear away from this abomination in that killed everyone. "Please, I will give you ANYTHING! MONEY! POWER?! WOMEN?! ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

All other watch as Naruto calmly places a hand on the midgets head and Gato instantly starts screaming for mercy. That was the last thing that anyone would ever hear from the man named Gato as his body breaks down and drifts away in the wind.

The others can only watch frozen still as Naruto turns to face them and they all notice the seals floating in front of his eyes. "That is enough Naruto" they hear as he freezes. "You finished it, it's time to rest." They now all notice it is Hinata talking as she pants on her knees off to the side of Naruto.

**"Activate Seal – Restrict Chakra Abs**orption" Naruto says quietly as he collapses to his knees. "Hinata-Chan, I was so worried" he whispers before passing out.

"Well, all's well that ends well" says Kakashi cheerfully as the others look at him as if he were crazy. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" the rest of them yell.

"I don't know" he answers happily. "Guess we will have to wait until he wakes up to find out!"

**A:N: How did you all like the chapter, i took the alpha stigma scene from an Anime for the first one, just to see how well it would go over with you guys. Didn't get much comedy in this one. Well this might be my longest chapter yet. Tell me how you all feel about this badass Naruto. That was also my firs time ever trying to write something like that! anyway see you tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Explanations and Grandsons

Chapter Ten: Explanations and Grandsons

Back at Tazunas' house we find our young team awake and ready after a long week of rest, with Naruto lying unconscious on the couch in front of them with a heavy amount of bruising and lacerations all along his body. "So, these just appeared after he fell unconscious?" Kakashi asks Sasuke and Hinata, them being the two who carried him back to the house. "Yes Sensei, they showed up slowly over the thirty minutes it took to bring him here" Sasuke answers.

Everyone in the house turns as they see Naruto stir on the couch. "Five more minutes" mumbles Naruto as he opens his eyes for a second then turns over and closes them again. "Naruto?" Hinata asks hopefully. "Hinata!" Naruto yells as he sits up abruptly then falls back down trying to hold every part of his aching body.

10 minutes and a large amount of healing salve from Hinata and Chakra seals from Naruto later we find you Naruto sitting awake on the coach in the living room with everyone sitting around him. "Sooo whats up guys?" Naruto asks smiling. Kakashi and Kurenai sigh at the Genin. "I think I speak for all of us here" looking around at each of them and getting nods "when I ask, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Naruto rocks back in his chair in surprise, while the other snicker at him. "Okay, I'll say this once and once only." He says seriously while leaning in. The others lean in with him hoping to get closer to the answer. "SEALS!" he yells excitingly while the others except Sasuke sweat drop. "You guys are all idiots, how am I the only one who saw that coming?" he asks the room.

"Please Naruto, just a little explanation? I will have to write something in the report." Kakashi pleads.

"Okay, fine! But I will only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else?" he asks Team 8 mainly, trusting Team 7. The other look at each other and then at Kurenai, she finally sighs and nods. "Okay, so let me ask you something to start, what do you know of Chakra?"

Sasuke roll his eyes and answers "It is the energy that is in every living thing and we ninjas control it and mould it to cast Jutsu."

"That is what you are taught, yes"

"Are you saying that's wrong?" Kakashi asks seriously.

"EXACTLY!" Naruto exclaims surprising the others. "Chakra, the energy of life is ALIVE! It moves through everything and EVERYONE! It has a WILL and a VOICE!"

"That cannot be Naruto, it is just a tool" Kakashi answers.

"A tool? No that is incorrect, think of it this way. We all know the Shinigami is real? Correct?"

"Yes, because of the sealing jutsu that summon him," Kakashi answers surprising the others. "My old Sensei taught me about them" he explains.

"And the Shinigami is the personification of Death! While Chakra is the gift of life, not many know this, but Chakra was given to us be a higher power, I do not know why and I do not know how but I do know it is true. Since it was given to us millennia ago it has developed a mind and a consciousness that rivals a god."

"While if true is amazing, that does this have to do with your power Naruto?" remarks Sasuke.

"Because when you have a will you have emotion and what I did is open myself to the consciousness of Chakra and let it flow through me."

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" asks Hinata worriedly.

"Of course it is Hinata" he smiles at the worry she has for him and grabs her hand comfortably. "It is the most dangerous thing I have ever done or even heard of being done, Her power is so large and vast it would destroy me if I channel too much which is why I limit it with seals."

"What do you mean limit it?"

"First I seal away all my emotions to get into a state of calm, then I release the lock stopping her from joining with me and channel it into one emotion. On the bridge I chose Insanity as the emotion or mindset if you will."

"Why would you pick Insanity?" Kakashi asks confused "That sounds incredibly dangerous!"

"You would think that, but it is the safest form for battle. If I picked hatred, it would have consumed me instantly and I would have no hope of returning. But I guess the consciousness who I call Chakri *queue sighs* has little Insanity inside her so it is easier to.. not control per say but channel."

"And the injuries and fatigue?" Shino inquires.

"My body and brain can't handle the strain it is placed under during the transformation so it slowly tears itself apart. But luckily I have a little help in that department" he smiles as he rubs his stomach.

'Super stomach' Kiba thinks to himself while Akamaru lets out a dog sigh at his owner.

"So that is that!" Naruto smiles at them. "I haven't followed a single thing that has been said" announces Tsunami but I have made some ramen in thanks of Naruto finally waking up. The others can only sweat drop as Naruto crawls along the ground in pain trying to get closer to the ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Week Later ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both teams arrive at the gates to the Leaf village and check in at the gate. "Names please" one of the guards requests and looks up "Naruto Uzumaki, Mummy Extraordinaire" he yells piggybacked on Kakashis' back and wrapped in bandages.

Kakashi drops Naruto off his back and ignores his cries for help and mercy. "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno arrival after a successful mission. The eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu laugh quietly at the blond ninja in the ground writhing in pain and wave the others through.

"I'll drop the idiot off at the Hospital and report in to the Hokage about the mission, the rest of you go rest, congratulations on your first for Team 8 and second for Team 7 successful C-Rank mission." Kakashi smiles at them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( 1 Week Later – Hokage Office ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a week of Naruto complaining in the hospital and multiple visits from his friends with one memorable visit from Iruka in which he hid in a closet for 45 minutes until he left. We find the young blond standing with his team in front of the Third Hokage.

"Naruto congratulations on your speed recovery." Hiruzen starts.

"SPEEDY? I was in there for a WEEK!"

"Which is a very short time when compared to a normal person and what your injuries were, it would have taken months for them to heal"

"Wow, how can you guys live with your normalness?" Naruto looks strangely at the rest of them.

"Believe me dobe, if the choice is to be like you or like the rest of us, I pick the rest of us 100 times out of 100" Sasuke drawls.

"indeed young Sasuke" Hiruzen agrees "Now as to the reason you are all here, as you might know the Chunin exams are in two months and your Sensei had nominated you for them." Hiruzen turns his back to he doesn't see Naruto hands Kakashis' book back to him to his obvious relief. You see when Naruto found out about the exams three days ago he and his team took the book hostage and ransomed it back to Kakashi for the cheap price of entering them into the exam.

"You might just think the Chunin exams are a place for young Genin such as yourself to get prompted a rank but that is not the case at all, it is used as a means to test the strength of the other nations and to show off to prospective clients." Hiruzen continues "So it has been decided that a show of force is required since the exams will be held in the Leaf this time. Your team has been selected to be the front runner of the exams and as such you are to train for the next two months so that you can CRUSH the competition in the exam to show the Leafs strength, do you understand me?" He asks the young Genin in the room. All three nod in unison with a determined look in their eyes, well two of them do while Naruto smiles his trademarked grin and tries to read parts of Kakashis book over his shoulder.

"Team 7 dismissed, Naruto will you stay behind for a little bit, I need to talk to you." Naruto nods as the others leave the room sending back glances at the young blond all thinking 'what has he done now?'.

When the others have left the room Hiruzen walks over to his desk and activates a silencing seal which cuts off sounds from leaving the room. Naruto looks around at the seals that spread out on the walls. "This is the best you guys have Jiji?"

"I assure you this is high level work Naruto."

"Do you mind if I add some modifications to it?"

"Sure" Hiruzen indulges to young man. Naruto quickly goes about updating and editing parts of the seal and even draws a couple extra seals on a piece of paper and hands one too Hiruzen and keeps one for himself.

"What is this for?" he asks.

"I changed the seal so not only does it stop sound but vibrations and information as well, that seal will allow you to keep your memories of what happened in the room when you deactivate the seal, if you don't have that on you, you will forget everything you heard or saw and it will even lock the memories in a way that will make it so if you write it down while inside you will immediately want to throw the information away." Naruto answers proudly.

"Of course you could do something like this" Hiruzen sighs and sits down in his chair. "Now I have called you in here because Kakashi told me about the new seal you have invented and used in the Wave, now before you jump to conclusions about Kakashi betraying you, I had to force him to tell me when something didn't add up in his report. He even held out then, until I threatened him with removing him from Sensei of Team 7."

"Don't worry Jiji, if I didn't want him to tell you I would have just made it so he couldn't," Naruto smiles at his grandfather.

"Now for these exams I want you especially to do your best and trounce the competition Naruto, I'm going to be announcing your Heritage at the start of round 3 of the exams if you make it that far."

"So you know that I know then?" Naruto asks seriously.

"It would be hard not to Naruto, I honestly don't see how others haven't found out yet, you are the spitting image of him. It also helps that I got a report of you entering his old House that has a blood seal on it." Hiruzen explains.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"I originally planned to tell you when you made Genin, but It got pushed back on the grounds of the circumstances of the night and you finding out about the Kyuubi as well. So I changed it to right now, if you make it too the third round of the Chunin exams you will be known from then on as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" He confides in the young man.

"Thanks you Jiji and I want you to know I hold no hard feeling for you for not telling me, I know it must have been hard on you." He smiles at the old man.

"Thank you for that Naruto, it means a lot to me." He finishes as he deactivates the seal. Immediately the door swings open and a young boy in a scarf runs in holding wooden shuriken. "It's time to pass the hat over to me old man!" he yells as he runs in. Naruto being Naruto immediately trips the young man over. Hiruzen tries and fails to hide a smile and small laugh when he sees his actual grandson tumble head over heels onto the ground.

The young man gets up and points at Naruto. "YOU TRIPPED ME!" he accuses the young blonde. "Yes I did" Naruto answers immediately. "Do you know you could be arrested for that?! I am the GRANDSON of the THIRD HOKAGE!" he exclaims. 'Heh now he will be all bowing and saying how sorry he is.' Konohamaru thinks to himself. Naruto stiffens pretending to me effected by his words and walks up to the young kid and bows in front of him placing his hands on his feet as he kneels on the ground. Konohamaru smirks at the sight of this and is about to tell the blonde to stand when the world flips on its' head and he is sent flying out the window. Hiruzen can only laugh lightly as he watches his adopted grandson throw his actual grandson out the window, while he yells "I DON'T CARE."

Naruto turns to Hiruzen and says "Don't worry about him Jiji, I placed gravity seals on his feet, so he shouldn't hit the ground too hard." He smiles as he walks out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( Underground Bunker ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he has stopped us spying on him somehow, I should know not to underestimate my old Teammate," the bandaged old man mutters to himself. "Well, no need to worry, our plans are too late to stop now. A change is coming to this dying Village."

**A:N: a short filler chapter of sorts, some more information in Narutos transformation, i hope i explained that as well as i hoped i did, he is essentially joining with the personification of Chakra and gaining a part of her knowledge and power for a little bit of time. Anyway, hope you enjoy :) see you tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sand Siblings

**Chapter Eleven**

"You know what, I am going to kill him." Naruto suddenly speaks up, surprising the others two members of his team.

"Naruto, you can't kill Kakashi." The only female on team seven explains patiently, watching as Naruto's face changes to a frown.

"You know what, I am going to cripple him." Replies Naruto instantly, his expression forming into one of accomplishment. Hinata can only sigh to herself and look to Sasuke for support on not hurting their sensei.

"I think if you took off both his arms it would be better than both his legs." Sasuke agrees, dashing the hopes of Hinata that he would be on her side. Naruto only turns and gives a pondering nod to his teammate.

The three focus on a certain spot in the training ground a second before the air swirls and out pops Kakashi, with a somewhat smug look on his face. "Now, now, children, I'm sure you are waiting for my excuse as to why I am late." He announces to the group loudly, picking up speed when he notices Naruto is not paying attention and is in fact drawing something on the ground.

"Today, I really had no choice!" Kakashi yells loudly trying to get the attention of the silent blond. "The Hokage called a meeting! A meeting that involves all of you." Finishes Kakashi, letting out a sigh of relief when Naruto turns away from what he was doing and instead focuses in on him.

'Phew,' Kakashi thinks internally, 'Now don't mention that after the meeting I went to the pub with some other Jounins' "I have called you all here today to inform you that the Chunin Exams are coming up soon." He explains to his team, surprising none of them with the information that they already knew, holding out three identical forms he continues, "These are the forms that you have to sign and deliver to the academy a week from now if you want to participate in the exams."

Waiting patiently for their response he finally snaps after the only thing he receives is silence, "Well do you?!" he yells loudly at them.

"Sheesh, no need to yell Kakashi, we are standing right here you know." Naruto replies while holding his ears.

"Yeah Kakashi, what are you going to do if I can't hear myself?" Sasuke speaks up, instantly receiving a chop to the neck from Kakashi, whose face morphs into confusion when the shadow clone doesn't burst. "Fuuinjutsu?" He asks out loud in confusion, only receiving laughter from Naruto in response.

"No!" Naruto yells in between his bouts of laughter, "He lost a bet to me so he had to say that! He didn't even know why I would make him do it!"

Kakashis face immediately pales as he drops to the ground to check on his student. 'Thank god I held back.' He thinks to himself after confirming that Sasuke is alright. Turning to look at his other students his face doesn't even change when he realises that they have all left, 'I really should have known they would do that.' He reprimands himself. Turning to look at Sasuke once again he spins around to make sure no-one is looking before he jumps away leaving his student unconscious on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( A Couple of Days Later – Leaf Village ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you think we are going to be one of the stronger teams in the Chunin Exams?" Asks Hinata to the rest of the group while walking through the village.

"Hn." Sasuke replies positively.

"Of course Hinata." He replies absentmindedly while confusedly thinking off the strange fuuinjutsu ping he is receiving from somewhere in the village, somewhere close by.

"What's wrong?" She asks him after hearing his monotonous reply.

"Nothing."

Walking towards the place in which they were going to go for lunch they hear some voices in the distance arguing, both Sasuke and Naruto completely ignore it and continue walking while Hinata, the kind one on the team walks off to investigate. Sighing to themselves both other boys stop and turn around to follow her, just incase something interesting was actually happening.

Feeling the ping grow stronger Naruto picks up the pace and overtakes Hinata, half jogging towards the location. Rounding a corner he is surprised by a couple of things that he notices, first; Konohamaru is being held up above the ground by his shirt from a Sand ninja.

"Who are you?" The male holding him with makeup asks.

Looking in his direction for a second he lets a small giggle out at the teenager's makeup, immediately annoying said teenager, swinging his gaze across to the other person there he notices a relatively attractive female also looking in his direction, quickly catergorizing the storage seal she has on her arm he disregards her as well much to her annoyance.

Konohamaru who just recently was running around playing hide and seek with his friends and is now being bullied by these people who he has never seen before turns to the right and also notices Naruto standing there.

"You!" he says loudly, quickly forgetting the man holding him.

"Me." Naruto replies instantly, activating the seal that he had placed on the boy last time he saw him, immediately launching him into the air and over the building right next to them.

Ignoring the shocked looks of the man who's hand was just almost broken from the rocketing child and the wide eyed look of the female, and especially ignoring the yelled expletives of the flying Konohamaru he walks over to the tree in the distance and starts tapping on it and putting his ear to it.

"What are you going?" Sasuke asks, also ignoring everything around him, long ago learning that if you reacted to everything with Naruto you would quickly lose your mind.

Mumbling to himself for a minute he speaks up. "I have been feeling a weird ping of a strong fuuinjutsu in the village and it is coming from this tree, do you think trees can learn fuuinjutsu?" he asks in confusion.

Sighing to himself Sasuke decides to clue his friend in but before he can Naruto speaks up again.

"Like how would they even draw it? Do you think they could produce their own ink somehow? Maybe with a twig?" He looks up seeing the young red head in the tree he completely dismisses him and climbs the tree to look at the various twigs, looking for ink residue.

"Maybe you can use some sort of Chakra sap for it?" He continues, "How would it even learn it? Maybe someone left a fuuinjutsu book open by the tree? No, that's ridiculous how would it flip the pages then? Maybe someone was reading the book while sitting in or under the tree?"

"Naruto." Sasuke patiently says.

"Can't you see I am in the middle of discovering a living fuuinjutsu tree with now Sasuke? This could change everything!"

"Naruto… are you sure the ping isn't coming from the red-headed kid standing right next to you?"

"Don't be stupid Sasuke, it's obviously the tree…" Naruto replies while secretly looking at the guy standing next to him. 'Shit.' He thinks to himself, 'how to get out of this without looking like an idiot.'

"I think Iruka is calling me." Naruto says slowly while inching himself off the tree and away from everyone else.

"Who do you think you are fooling right now?" Sasuke asks with a smirk on his face.

Turning to the rest of the group with a serious expression on his face he speaks up, "You all need to forget about this."

"Wha-" The ninja from sound gets out before he is stopped by Sasuke who is standing next to him.

"What are you going to pay for this Naruto?" He asks.

"What do you want?" He replies seriously, taking humor at the ninja Sand ninja who was getting progressively angrier every second he was part of the conversation.

"Storage seal filled with Healing Chakra on each of my temples." Sasuke requests to the confusion of everyone else. 'That should help when I unlock the last stage of my Sharingan, hopefully it can stop me from progressively going blind.' Some might question as to why Sasuke already knew about this without being able to read the further parts of the Naka Shrine, but do you really think that no-one would have ever written it down after hundreds of people have seen the thing? How annoying would it have to be to move a tatami mat every time you wanted to read the thing?

"Impossible." The female Sand Ninja replies.

"Deal!" Naruto Uzumaki responds at the same time.

"What?!" she yells at him.

"Give me a couple of months to figure it out and it shall be done." He says to the silence of everyone else, Sasuke in happiness, Hinata because she ran off to check on the recent rocketeer, and the three Sand Ninja in shock at the confidence in the Leaf ninja's tone.

"What are you going to give us?" The Makeup man asks.

"Nothing, tell anyone and I will kill you." Naruto responds with a happy tilt to his voice before turning and happily walking off, completely forgetting why he came here in the first place, pausing for a second when a whirlwind of sand appears in front of him he continues walking, completely ignoring the redhead who was now releasing a not insubstantial amount of killing intent.

"Naruto." He says in a dull sounding voice, having known the his name from the others calling him it.

"Yes?" the blond responds turning to face the redhead, only now remembering why he came here in the first place, before the Sand ninja can follow up Naruto is standing before him and poking at the word "Love" written above his left eye.

'Interesting.' Naruto thinks to himself, 'I wonder why they went to all the trouble of making the seal spell out love?' he wonders to himself while reading the tiny lines of sealing that make up the word. 'Maybe it has some bearing on the seal? But what could it be? Make him love whatever is sealed? Why would anyone every want to do that?'

Gaara, having enough reaches up and stops the ninja in front of him from poking the seal on his head. "What are you doing?" he asks the boy, not really understanding why someone would stand so close to him without causing him harm, and it is easy to tell that the ninja in front of him isn't meaning to cause him any sort of pain, having learned how to do it easily from all the assassins that have been sent after him over the years.

"Investigating your seal, how long have you have the One-Tailed Beast sealed inside you?" he asks, shocking everyone else but him and the redhead.

"Since I was born."

"That's cool, I've had the Nine-Tails sealed inside me since I was born too."

"That's cool." Gaara replies, copying the ninja in front of him since he was so far out of depth in this social interaction, usually the person would be screaming and dying by now.

"Anyway, if you want me to fix the seal at some point come and see me, the names Naruto Uzumaki." He finishes before turning and walking off with his team following him. After they were a couple of minutes away from the group Hinata speaks up.

"Are you sure it was okay to tell them about the Nine-Tails?"

"Why not?" Naruto shrugs, "Everyone in the village knows already and if there spies are so incompetent that they can't figure it out why would we even have to worry about their ninja? They would probably not know what Chakra even was."

"Good point." Hinata agrees, 'The only reason that the younger generation didn't know was because of the sanctions put in by the Third Hokage, practically everyone above seventeen knows the secret.'

"So… ramen?" Naruto asks.

"Pizza." Sasuke responds.

"Dangos." Hinata adds her choice.

"Steak." Kakashi replies.

"Kakashi." Sasuke growls.

"Ahh, Sasuke, it's good to see you're up and about." Kakashi eye-smiles at his Genin.

"This is not over." Sasuke grounds out, only holding himself back from jumping at their Sensei by the planning smile on his, should he say it? His friend Naruto's face. Returning the smile with a certain evil twist to it.

"Not by a long shot." Sasuke adds forebodingly.

**A:N: I have been gone for ages, but i have been thinking about this story quite a bit, i have a lot of ideas for the future of it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chunin Written Exams

**Chapter Twelve: Chunin Written Exams**

A new morning weeks since we last saw them finds young team 7 heading towards a place that they all hoped they would never have to see again, that's right... School.

"It's just so hellish!" Naruto screams to the sky while being pulled along by Hinata.

"We will only be there for a little while Naruto, it's not like they are going to make us do any homework or anything like that." Hinata tries to comfort the distressed blond.

"Yeah Dobe, it wasn't all sunshine for me either." Sasuke adds in, suddenly remembering all the legions of fan girls that used to chase him around every day, "Maybe we don't need to be Chunin's."

Sighing to herself Hinata quickly reaches over and grabs the sleeve of the now attempting to retreat Sasuke as well, who seems to have fallen into some PTSD type flashback if the moans of "They're so many of them, help!" are to be understood.

Over the course of the next ten minutes the group as a whole make about fifteen metres of headway up the long hill to the academy. "THAT'S IT!" Hinata finally snaps and quickly proceeds to tap each of them on the back of the neck with her Gentle Fist activated. "Peace at last!"

Walking up into the building while dragging two unconscious Genin did garner her a few odd looks from the random ninja that were doing business in the area, but surprising it also made some people look at her with sympathy, and if her memory was correct these looks of sympathy seem to be coming from the ones who used to teach Naruto in the academy. 'They probably know what it is like to have to deal with him all the time.' She thinks to herself, occasionally sending glares back in the direction of the teachers that send them towards Naruto, 'Guess opinion is divided about him after all.'

Making her way up two flights of stairs she ignores the banging coming from each time they clear and stair and both of their heads smash into the next one, turning to her right she sees a large group of ninja surrounding a door for some reason, shaking it off she continues up, not even realising that there was a Genjutsu there thanks to the Byakugan she has activated from her anger at both of her teammates childishness.

Arriving in front of a door she unceremoniously drops them both with a huff at the effort in dragging them up three flights of stairs. "Kakashi-sensei." She greets in a polite but clipped way.

Looking over his team he eye smiles happily at Hinata before waving her into the room behind him, not even noticing or reacting to the fact that both of them were entirely unconscious.

Bending down Hinata taps both of them on the forehead once each with her Gentle Fist activated, waking them from their enforced slumber.

"Whaa-" Naruto says groggily, waking up to the situation around him.

"Tomat-" Sasuke catches himself before continuing the conversation he was having about his favourite food In his dreams.

"Now listen here you two, I will not have you doing that again! We are here now and we are here to stay!" Hinata glares at them with her Byakugan activated, which actually gives her quite a glare according to both recently awakened men.

"YES HINATA!" Naruto salutes his teammate.

"Hn!" Sasuke adds, which approximately also means 'Yes, Hinata!" if you are fluent in Uchiha speak.

Moving past Hinata Naruto quickly kicks the door to the room open, also noticing how the glaring, yelling, outgoing Hinata quickly transforms back into the shy, quiet girl in front of all these unknown people.

Pausing for a second Naruto takes note of all the people now looking in his direction because of his entrance into the room, "That didn't really have as much impact as I was hoping for." He mumbles to himself so only he and his team can hear. Taking a step back he closes the doors again and this time gets a running start before he fly kicks the door open.

BOOM!

Landing a meter in front of the doors he once again looks around at all the faces staring back at him from the room, "Not really good enough again." But this time before he can back out Sasuke walks past him and into the room, knocking him out of the way as he does.

"Psh, that was shit." Naruto commentates on his teammate's entry.

"Shut up Dobe."

Hinata on the other hand just smiles to herself as she walks into the room with the grace that all Hyuga nobles are strictly forced to learn, hers with a touch more shyness to it than one would expect, and by touch I mean a crap load.

On the edge of his hearing he ignores the shout of "SASUKE!" coming from what he supposes is some sort of Banshee like monster, looking around he notices the redheaded one-tails standing in the distance so he immediately ditches his team to go say hello, pushing his way through the crowd he makes his way to him.

"Hello One-y." Naruto greets happily, ignoring the shocked and feared looks on the other two Sand ninjas standing next to him.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara greets, "It is strange but my mother doesn't crave your blood."

"Cool." Naruto responds, "My mother is dead."

"Did you kill her?"

"Nah, did you kill yours?"

"In a way."

"That's a shame."

"Indeed."

"So anyway, I don't even know your names, I can't keep calling you all One-y, makeup boy and fangirl."

"I am not a FANGIRL!" The Fan-Girl yells out annoyingly.

"THIS IS NOT MAKEUP!" the makeup boy yells out at the same time.

"I don't mind One-y." One-y adds.

Seeing the growing annoyance of two of the three sand ninja Naruto quickly scoots away from them while waving goodbye to One-y who waves back in a robotic manner, almost as if the motion is new to him.

Waking his way back over to the group he is surprised to find them all grouped around a silver haired boy who seems to be about five years older than them. Just as he approaches the group he overhears Sasuke ask about someone named "Gaara of the Desert." Easily pushing himself in with the group he stares down at the strange cards that are covered with small Fuuinjutsu markings, leaning down he interrupts the whole group by taking the whole deck of them.

"Ah, excuse me." The silver haired Genin says and waits patiently but Naruto doesn't seem to hear him. "You won't be able to use them, they are locked to my Chakra." He says somewhat smugly.

"Got it." Naruto finals speaks and hands back the deck of cards now completely revealed and showing all their information to the group.

"What!" Mr Silver yells in astonishment, seeing no one else with looks of shock he continues to splutter incoherently.

"Bah, what are you so surprised about, he can read some cards!" Kiba Inuzuka says loudly thinking that it was no big deal, Naruto did these things all the time, with Akamaru, his dog barking in agreement.

"Yeah, the idiot can read cards whoop-de-doo." Ino Yamanaka yells also not realizing how difficult Fuuinjutsu really is, after all, the only person she had seen do it is Naruto, and he is a genius at is, but those thoughts are meaningless to her as she rubs her face against the arm of Sasuke, who seems to be debating between keeping the arm and cutting it off.

"But, no, he, you, you just can't do that!" Silver yells.

"Calm down Mr Kabuto." Hinata speaks up politely, "Naruto is a very intelligent person." She shyly praises her teammate, ignoring the multiple cries along the lines of 'Yeah right!' from certain individuals around her. Although she did giggle quietly to herself on hearing Sasuke's mutter of "He thought a tree could do Fuuinjutsu."

Naruto, now glaring at Sasuke for saying something he shouldn't even though no-one heard him, stops to turn back to the now named Kabuto, "Ya, it was just a Chakra lock, you act as if it was some actually complicated thing."

"Who taught you to do that?!" Kabuto asks him, thinking of the master that could teach the last place in the academy how to work around Chakra locks in about ten seconds.

"Iruka." Naruto immediately responds, not even having to think about it for a second more.

'Iruka, that name sounds familiar, Orochimaru will want to know of this.' Kabuto adds mentally, not noticing the laugh that comes out of most of the people surrounding him, who have all heard him blame or credit Iruka for anything that goes on in his life.

"Naruto." One of the Genin speaks up, turning to look Naruto sees it is Shikimaru Nara and smiles at the lazy black-haired boy.

"Yes, LazyMaru?" Naruto replies, giving him a nickname on the spot.

Ignoring the nickname entirely, and also ignoring the laughter that comes from him saying it Shikimaru continues, "So you're Fuuinjutsu is progressing at the same rate? Makes sense considering your lineage."

Taken back for a second Naruto seriously looks in his friends direction, 'if anyone was going to figure it out I guess it would be Shikimaru.' Naruto thinks to himself and lets his body relax after the Nara's nod that he translates to he won't be telling anyone anytime soon.

"I would like to ask why, but it is none of my business to know. " Shino Aburame adds stoically, really just wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto responds to the glasses wearing boy.

"Thank you, it would be appreciated." Shino responds with a slight thankful hitch to his voice, if you listened incredibly carefully.

Interrupting the reunion of the group a smoke cloud appears in the front of the classroom, accompanied by a loudly yelling voice. "SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP! The first part of the Chunin exams has begun and if any of you idiots say another word your whole team is disqualified and will be removed from the exam with extreme prejudice." He growls out at the end.

As the rest of the Genin scramble to find a seat throughout the room Naruto walks up to the now viewable man who appeared, standing in front of him the man raises an eyebrow at the young blond.

"Scrooble b aba di di eeeeeemlo." Naruto instantly yells out straight at the man before walking over and taking a seat, happy that he didn't break the rules, ignoring the sighing of his teammates and the confused looks of everyone else.

Ibiki Morino just stares confusedly for a second before understanding what the young Genin did, 'I guess I did say no more words and none of those were words.' He think to himself with a slight smirk on his face, 'Let's see how the smart-ass does after this exam, although Kakashi did bet a lot of money on all three of them making it to the finals, I guess we will find out why he is so confident in all of them.'

"My name is Ibiki Morino, I will be the proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams, for the next hour you will be sitting a written test," He starts, ignoring the head of one Naruto Uzumaki smashing itself into the table in front of him. "The only two rules for the test is that you need to get at least 60% of the questions correct to pass and that if you are caught cheating three times you are out of the whole thing, and by you I mean your whole team, SO, DON'T, GET, CAUGHT!" he finishes, clueing some of the smarter ones into the real nature of the test and even some of the dumber ones (Naruto).

'Cheat, cheat, cheat, why don't I have super cool eyes like my teammates.' Naruto laments to himself already having noticed that some of the Genin in the room instantly started writing down answers, almost as if they didn't even need to read the question, 'Well I guess it makes sense, who are we going to cheat off if no one knows the answers.' He sits patiently for a little while until the man sitting two seats to the right of him.

'Operation Smoke Smash is a go.' He decides on a plan, leaning forward he groans to himself and places his hands under the desk in a cross shape, 'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' He adds mentally, putting a ridiculous amount of Chakra into the move, and mentally adding for the clones to immediately destroy themselves when they appear. The effect of this little move is that all of the room is filled with the smoke that comes without someone doing a Jutsu with an excess amount of Chakra in it.

Five seconds after the smoke appears it is cleared by one of the Chunin on the side watching for cheaters, and what do you know, when it clears all that appears to have changed it that Naruto is now smiling happily and the man two seats to the right of him is lying unconscious on his table with a growing pool of blood leaking out his nose, probably from his face smashing into the desk in front of him.

Congratulating himself on a job well done he turns his sheet over after scratching off the name on top and closes his eyes for a little nap. An indeterminate amount of time later he is awakened suddenly by a window breaking and someone yelling "ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE BITCHES!"

**A:N: Just the first part of the written exams, skipped some parts, hopefully you like how i completed the exams for Naruto, also to the person who reviewed with the discrepancy between them knowing about the Chunin Exams before hand, thank you very much, i completely forgot i added that, it has been changed in the previous chapter to reflect that!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Forest of Death

**Chapter Thirteen: The Forest of Death**

"I'm thinking about opening some sort of Fuuinjutsu store." Naruto voices his thoughts while traveling towards the ominously named 'Forest of Death'.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Naruto." Hinata supports.

"Team discount." Sasuke asks or rather, tells his teammate.

"Of course, how does fifteen percent sound?"

"Twenty."

"Eighteen."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty."

"Deal." Sasuke agrees, not even noticing the strange things Naruto does now.

"What did you think of this 'Anko'?" Hinata asks, slightly blushing while thinking of her rather expressive outfit.

"She is hated in the village, used to be apprenticed to the traitor Sannin Orochimaru." Sasuke tells them, him being the one who has researched most of the strong Jounin in the village with the hopes of gaining more strength for himself by copying anything he can from them.

The group falls into silence upon hearing the information, each of them with their own thoughts, Hinata somewhat idolizing the woman from how confident she seems to be with the hardships in her past. Sasuke double checking over all of his equipment while keeping an eye on the other teams and how they are faring with the speed that they are following Anko at.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking of some sort of slogan that would go along with his store, 'Here at Uzumaki's we help you Seal the Deal!' he imagines with the paired imagine of someone giving the customer a thumbs up. 'Come to Naruto's Sealing Emporium, where seals are… sealirific, okay that would could use some work. How about… fuck, why the hell does my name rhyme with nothing, Naruto, Baruto, hehe Baruto, what a stupid name, Garuto, Guitaruto, shit. How about Uzumaki then, Uzumaki… Goozum-… shit.'

Landing in front of an impressive looking fence the groups of Genin split up into their own little clicks, "What do you think the deal is here?" Kiba asks the group who are now joined by three new Leaf Genin, Neji Hyuga; Hinata's cousin, Rock Lee; some sort of green wearing taijutsu user and finally Tenten; last name pending, with a giant scroll on her back that seems to be a storage seal if Naruto is correct, and he is pretty sure he is.

"Survival Test." Shino answers, "Tradition." He blushes imperceptibly from all the attention on him.

Before the conversation can continue a kunai flies from out of view and sinks itself into the arm of Naruto. The other Genin turn to look with wide eyes at the weapon sticking out of his shoulder, "Naruto?" Hinata asks carefully.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Umm…" She falters slightly on what to say but is luckily saved by Sasuke.

"You have a kunai in your arm." He puts bluntly.

Giving Sasuke a confused look he turns his head and confirms that yes, he does indeed have a kunai sticking out of his arm. "Well this is an interesting development." He speaks to the group while staring at the knife.

"How did you not feel that?" Sakura asks him, still in shock at the random violence.

Before any more conversation can continue the proctor for the second part of the Chunin exams appears behind the injured blond. "I heard you were acting all tough in the first exam, but you couldn't even block a slow moving kunai, you should probably give up now." She mockingly tells him.

Sasuke, finally understanding smacks his palm into his face, "Naruto, where is the real you?"

'Real?' a bunch of them think mentally trying to figure out what Sasuke is talking about and becoming even more confused at the panicking look on Naruto's face, "What are you talking about haha, I'm the real me. Who else would be the real me? WHERE'S THE REAL YOU SASUKE? WHERE IS THE REAL YOU?" he yells, attempting to shift the focus somewhere else and fails terribly if everyone staring at him is any indication, realising the jig is up the Naruto clone explodes itself.

The other Genin sigh at the display but that quickly changes into confusion when the smoke disappears and standing where Naruto used to be is another Naruto, who appears to be trying to hook a kunai into where it used to be inserted into him.

"Ahh, I healed, it's a miracle!" Naruto acts horribly.

"Shut up, you're an idiot." Sasuke retorts.

Shaking her head in confusion Anko takes the kunai back from Naruto who is presenting it to her, she jumps back to the front of the back of Genin, "Listen up Idiots! This is the second part of the Chunin exams, THE FOREST OF DEATH!" letting the name of it spread over the Genin, with only some of them affected by how ominous it sounds, "At the start of the exam you will be split into your teams and spread around the fence of said forest and each handed either a Heaven scroll of an Earth scroll, your task will be to hunt down and retrieve a Heaven scroll if you have Earth, and Earth if you have Heaven. Killing is allowed in this test," She smiles in an almost trance with a misty look in her eyes, "Encouraged even, once you have one of each, not that you have to stop at one set, maybe take out some of your competition, you have to make it to the tower in the centre before opening them. You have one week to do this."

"A WEEK?" Naruto yells out, "WHAT ABOUT THE SHOWS I WATCH?" unknowingly cutting off a certain big boned Genin.

"Should have planned for it." Anko adds uncaringly.

"But I won't get to watch 'Game of Hokages.'" He unhappily mutters to himself.

"I'm recording it, I'll lend it to you." Shino cheers Naruto up, and imperceptibly smiles and panics when a crying Naruto almost tackles him into the ground with a flying hug.

Coughing to draw attention back to herself Anko starts talking again, "Now I'm going to be handing out these Death Wavers, which if you should have figured out by now wavers all blame for the Leaf village if you die at any point inside the forest," After that was done with a small measure of whining from the more childish Genin she continues, "Now come grab either a Heaven or Earth scroll."

Ten minutes later Team Seven stands in front of one of the many entrances to the aptly named 'Forest of Death.' "What is the plan?" Naruto asks the rest of the team.

"The smartest option is to go all out in the beginning, we don't want to slowly lose strength over the course of the week and then be picked off by the many teams that are going to be surrounding the tower near the end of the exam, So we use Hinata to find the closest team to us and then blitz them down and hopefully they have the scroll we need." Sasuke explains his plan.

"Sounds good." Naruto nods in acceptance, seeing nothing wrong with the plan.

"My Byakugan has been gaining in power with the training sessions we have been doing, I can now see about one kilometre in every direction around me." She smiles happily at the accomplishment that even most adult Hyuga can't boast of.

Hearing the starting shot in the distance they immediately take off into the towering forest, not taking time to really marvel at the giant trees that seem to be attempting to pierce the sky with how tall they are. After traveling for a couple of minutes Hinata breaks the silence, "Team spotted, about nine hundred meters to the north east, Chakra levels below average for a normal Genin team."

Changing direction they start heading towards the group, a couple of minutes pass by in tense silence before Hinata raises her hand to stop the group, signing that the group is approximately ten metres ahead of them on the group, as opposed to them who are travelling as high in the trees as they can to avoid detection and other teams trailing them.

Moving according to the pre-determined plan Naruto spawns three Shadow Clones and transforms each of them into a different person of Team Seven, giving a nod to each of them they almost silently drop down to land behind the now identified Rain team.

"Hand over your scroll or die." Sasuke-Clone speaks up, apparently greatly surprising the team in front of them with their presence. Feeling an almost negligible Chakra try to interface with his own Naruto confirms something they were wondering about, 'Seems like Hinata was right, their bodies don't seem to be conditioned enough to be Taijutsu users and their Chakra didn't seem to be high enough to be ninjas that specialise in Ninjutsu, so Genjutsu it is, too bad for them that I am, for all intents and purposes immune to Genjutsu.'

Acting confused on purpose for a little bit he notices out of the corner of his eye that the three Rain ninja smirk before moving towards them with their short swords drawn and killing intent flowing, waiting a couple of seconds for them to get close the three clones spring into action and draw and slit the throats of each of the Genin in front of them.

"I didn't think you would kill them." Sasuke says from up in the trees.

"I wasn't going too, but they moved towards us with the intent to kill so it only seems fair." Naruto replies with a hint of steel in his voice.

"We have to accept it as a part of this life." Hinata adds weakly, obviously still having a problem with seeing murder right in front of her.

Dropping down they land behind the three clones that have already disposed of the body using one of the many Jutsu for it that Kakashi has taught them, "Scroll?" Sasuke asks.

"Heaven." Sasuke-Clone responds, handing over a copy of the scroll they already have.

"That is unlucky." Naruto adds, annoyed at failing the coin toss.

"Another team, this time right at the edge of my range of vision, directly north from here, they seem to have a varied Chakra level, so probably a more balanced team, two have high Chakra while one seems more muscled."

"Like usual then, Naruto and I will take the assumed Ninjutsu users while you take the Taijutsu one." The Uchiha instructs before the group leaps off the ground as one and manoeuvres themselves back to the very tops of the trees.

Moving through the forest of death would be an incredibly perilous idea for an civilian, partly because of their lack of combat capabilities but more so because on the floor of the forest is where all the Chakra mutations tend to hang out, almost none of them live at the very tops of the trees, and the ones that do are easily dodged thanks to the very handy Byakugan of Team Seven.

Approaching the team Hinata raises her hand in the universal sign for 'stop'. 'Something is wrong.' She signs to her team, 'The Chakra for the team ahead is off, I couldn't tell from afar but this close it seems like the Chakra is exactly the same for each of them, and almost like it is suppressed.'

Thinking over what she has told them Team Seven widen their eyes in shock when a giant wind natured attack starts smashing through trees to get to their current location, acting on impulse they all launch themselves backwards just in time for the tree they were standing on to obliterate before their very own eyes.

'Holy shit, the Chakra required to do that would be insane.' Naruto alarmingly thinks to himself as he starts to prep the multiple Fuuinjutsu he has on him. Looking below him he is only saved thanks to his quick reflexes when a giant snake that was apparently climbing the tree behind them silently lunges out at him. 'FUCK!' he yells mentally while jumping backwards once again, hoping that his assumptions are wrong.

"Great Fireball!" Sasuke yells as he launches a giant ball of heat towards the giant snake, who just shrugs it off like it was a warm breeze, "Shit." He adds unhelpfully.

"Retreat." Naruto commands as they all immediately turn and start jumping through trees to escape the obviously above Genin level enemy.

"Kukukukuku, where are you all running away from little 'ol me?" a creepy voice reverberates around them, giving each of them an incredibly bad feeling that shoots up their spines.

"We only have two Heaven scrolls, you can have one of them." Naruto yells while tree hopping as fast as he can with his team.

"Oh my dear Naruto, Becoming Chunin is so far from the reason I came here, kukukuku." The voice answers, very unnerving the group since they can't pinpoint the location that it is coming from and also that the voice seems to know who they are.

"Why would you come here then? There is obviously no one here that could fight you." Sasuke adds, having already come to the same conclusion that Naruto has as to the identity of their assailant, which only makes him in a much more panicked manner.

"So you think you figured out who I am, kuku, I would not be surprised, there hasn't been such interesting Genin since your brother was one." The voice says, happily noticing the flinch from the Uchiha when he mentions his oh so hated brother.

"Of course we did." Hinata replies with only a small tremor within her voice, "We have already met Anko; the other snake summoner and you Chakra is much more vile then hers Orochimaru."

"Correct." The voice responds, now showing itself to be a woman from grass standing right in the path of Team Seven.

**A:N: Hope you enjoy the chapter, more serious in the later parts, but hopefully you all enjoyed the comedy in the beginning.**


	14. Chapter 14: Orochimaru

**Chapter 14: Orochimaru**

Feeling his adrenalin pumping through his system Naruto takes stock of the current situation, 'Incredibly dangerous traitor at 12 o clock, no back-up in the foreseeable future, giant snake once again trying to sneak up on us, this is not looking good.' He morosely thinks to himself, 'I could try Chakra Mode but the strength it gives me is pittance when compared to a ninja of his calibre, so, fighting is probably the last resort, let's try talking our way out of it.'

"How can we help you on this fine day?" Naruto asks in a dreadfully put-on welcoming voice.

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru laughs to himself at the blond in front of him, "Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, what a wonderfully interesting team my old sensei has put together, Two users of the great three dojutsu and finally the container for the Kyuubi. While I'm sure each of you have your strong points, I'm afraid all I'm here for today is Sasuke."

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto responds bluntly.

"Ohh, that would be telling now wouldn't it."

"You're creepy and freaky." Insults Naruto while looking at the female body with a man's voice coming out of it.

"Does this help?" Orochimaru asks as he reaches up and rips his own face off, showing the pale skinned snake like visage beneath it.

"No." All three Genin reply at the same time, much to the amusement of the Sanin in front of them.

"So you've come to kill me?" Sasuke asks with a remarkably calm voice.

"Kill? No, I've come to give you a gift." He says while laughing his creepy laugh.

Before anymore of the conversation can come to pass the snake that was hiding behind all three of them launches itself off of a tree directly at Naruto, tensing his muscles Naruto jumps into the air, back flipping over the snake, wincing slightly when he feels one of the scales of said snake snag his calf and cut a long gash down its side. Landing back on the same branch with a wince he does notice that his teammates took the chance to throw their own attacks at the snake as it passed them by, if the multiple kunai and gashes are anything to go by on the snake that is now lifting Orochimaru off the tree branch.

"Quick reflexes." The traitor praises the blond Genin in front of him, "I thought I had you with that one."

Turning to look at this friends he makes a decision, "Do what you came to do, we can't fight you." Naruto speaks up, noticing the look of resignation on both of his friends faces at the obvious fact.

"But where would be the fun in tha-" Orochimaru starts before his eyes widen as multiple kunai appear a couple of meters in front of him with a lot of momentum behind them, dropping to his back on the snake beneath him they all pass quickly over his head.

Seeing the Sanin dodge his Kunai-Seal Naruto starts preparing the rest of the distraction, "Sasuke, Hinata, I need about thirty seconds." He commands his friends.

"Okay Naruto." Hinata responds while Sasuke just gives a resolute nod.

Springing into action Sasuke starts going through seals at the same time as Hinata but finishes a touch before her, "Great Fireball." He intones launching a fireball about the size of a small house at the now recovered enemy.

"Dust Cloud!" Hinata finishes, normally the Dust Cloud Jutsu is used to stir up a large pile of dirt on the ground in front of them by controlling an amount of dirt and rapidly spinning it to kick up the ground, but this time by pumping a large amount of Chakra into the jutsu Hinata uses it to grind away at the trees around Orochimaru, throwing up a large cloud of sawdust.

Seeing the collision that is about to happen Sasuke doesn't take his eyes off of his enemy and is shocked to see that Orochimaru doesn't seem to react as the fireball hits the sawdust cloud and explodes, happily noting that the body of the snake does explode into a cloud of smoke, forcing the three Genin to brace themselves with Chakra, Naruto who isn't paying attention to the fight takes a couple of scratches along his body from the flying debris of the explosion.

"Did we get him?" Hinata asks.

"No, he had plenty of time to dodge, he just didn't for some reason." Responds Sasuke as he keeps his head on a swivel looking around for the traitor.

Waiting a couple of seconds for the dust to clear they understand why he didn't move, when standing where Orochimaru used to be is just a mostly destroyed mud clone. Feeling something coming from above Sasuke jumps backwards to dodge as he sees the Sanin land where he just was with a kunai in his extended hand. "Shit." He swears, realising that Orochimaru is now standing directly next to an unfocused Naruto.

Luckily for Naruto, Hinata jumps over the top of him and starts attacking the Sanin with her Gentle Fist style.

Swerving easily out of the way of each of the hits Orochimaru laughs to himself at the determined look on all of their faces, 'Guess it's time to stop playing around.' He sighs to himself, really enjoying the futile actions that Team Seven is taking in front of him.

Hinata, who is growing more and more concerned as each of her hits miss the Sanin feels a strong pain in her stomach when she is kicked tens of meters back from where she was fighting the man, smashing her back into a tree and starts free falling towards the ground.

Jumping from his hiding place Sasuke just reaches her in time but has to give up his balance to do so, roughly landing on a series of branches as he re-orients himself while holding his team mate. Glancing up he sees the pale man land right next to Naruto but luckily he seems more interested in the seal that Naruto is working on than he is in killing him.

"Kukuku, that looks like a summoning seal Naruto, what are you working on?" He asks the silent Genin next to him.

"This. SEAL!" he yells, slamming his hand onto the now complete seal, pushing an almost visual amount of Chakra into it.

Orochimaru jumps back in caution at the untested seals activation, Fuuinjutsu is a very explosive discipline after all, no need to get caught up in an explosion. Landing on the branch behind him he can only widen his eyes at the now empty clearing in front of him. 'What?' he thinks incredulously at the lack of Genin around him.

Almost five kilometres away the three Genin reappear in a random patch of forest, "Situation report." Sasuke asks his male team mate.

"Transportation Seal of sorts." Naruto explains while grasping for breath at the sheer amount of Chakra he used to power the seal, panting and laying on his back he explains, "I got the idea from the Heaven Scroll." Holding up said scroll, "I was examining it while we were travelling, when you open it, it summons a random ninja from a list to come to our location."

Hinata takes the time to start applying some cream to the injured areas of her body, trusting that they were relatively safe for now, well as safe as you can be in a forest with giant animals and enemy ninja wanting to kill you.

Thinking over that information for a little bit Sasuke asks the obvious question, "Then why didn't we use it to call for backup." Almost instantly understanding the reason why, answering his own question before his teammates can, "Because the only reason we were even alive was because he was going easy on us and wanted us for some reason, calling in another ninja who is only a Chunin will have probably just been summoning them to their death."

"We would never do that to someone." Hinata affirms, standing up and wincing at the pain in her stomach and back.

"How much time do we have?" Asks Sasuke to the recovering seal user.

"I don't know, I used as much Chakra as I could but I think it would only push us a couple of kilometres away, thank god that I marked you all with identifiers months ago, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to bring you with me." Naruto sighs in relief, prompting his two team mates to show the small seal on each of them that looks like a "NU" with a spiral of Fuuinjutsu around it.

Hearing an inarticulate scream of rage in the distance Team Seven decides it is time to start running in the opposite direction, "Fuck the exam, shit doesn't matter when there is an S-Rank traitor running around in here, we need to get out of the forest to warn the others." Naruto speaks up with Hinata nodding in agreement and Sasuke nodding reluctantly after thinking about it for a second.

"Can you see anyone around us Hinata, or even the fence?" Sasuke asks.

Scanning the area with her already activated Byakugan she counts the ninjas around them, "Three teams scattered around us within my search range," Looking up at the sun above her, "We travelled north mainly in the forest, so unless we were moved north again I guess out best bet would to be heading south."

Nodding at the observation Naruto spawns three shadow clones next to him with their instructions, seeing the questioning look on Sasuke's face he explains, "To warn the other teams about who is in the forest, we wouldn't want a war to start because Orochimaru killed someone important from another village, they could use us not protecting the Genin as an excuse to invade or to at least attack out borders."

Conceding that the idea is sound, although not wanting to help the competition Sasuke starts heading southwards, luckily south heads away from the scream of rage that they all heard before.

Tree hopping through the forest Hinata makes sure that they were avoiding each of the new teams that she spies with her Byakugan, alerting Naruto so he could send another Shadow Clone in to inform the team to run the fuck away if they knew what was good for them, inevitably most of them would think he was lying to them so that they would give up but hopefully some of them would take his advice and put their lives above their pride.

Travelling for around thirty minutes Hinata says what they have all been waiting for, "Fence in sight, right at the end of my vision."

"Any ninja surrounding the fence?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, a couple that have approximately Chunin size pools of Chakra are dotting the outside of the forest of death." She responds, now being close enough to see the various ninja.

Picking up their pace it is only a minute or two before they break through the tree line and clear the giant fence around the forest.

"What?" a random Chunin yells seeing the group of three Genin soar over his head.

"Why are you out of the testing ground?" a black haired Chunin asks.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru in there." Sasuke speaks up, shocking the five Chunin that are now surrounding them.

"WHAT?" they all collectively yell in shock, the blood draining from each of their faces.

"Orochimaru?! Of the SANIN?" one white haired ninja asks.

"YES!" Naruto, "Go tell the Hokage! He needs to send… everyone, send everyone!"

The Chunin turn to each other before the supposed leader speaks up, "Kizo." He points to one of the surrounding Chunin, "You go and send the message up the chain of command." He yells at the man and almost instantly the tanned Chunin turns and Body Flickers away. Turning back to the three Genin the Chunin continues his questioning, "How did you get away?" he asks in confusion.

"He was just toying with u-." Naruto replies before his eyes widen in shock as the Chunin in front of him is turned into a red mist, spinning around to look for the attacker he morbidly notices the other three Chunin also obliterate before his very eyes.

Standing there in shock the three Genin hear a voice that they hoped they would never hear again, "Very clever Naruto, it's obvious to me now what the seal did." Orochimaru speaks up, suddenly appearing in front of them, no longer with that strange hint of teasing in his tone of voice, this time all the three can hear is the poorly supressed rage.

Naruto and Hinata have no time to react as the Sanin disappears from in front of them and both are sent sailing into the distance from a casual smack to the chest from the enraged Sannin.

Feeling his body lock up at the towering killing intent directed at him Sasuke can only watch as Orochimaru walks over and leans down, the world seems to slow down as the Sanin's teeth pierce the flesh of his neck, turning his world into pain.

**A:N: Hope you like the chapter, make sure you tell me what to think about the combat, i'm not that sure how i want to write it in the future, i always feel combat for ninjas should be short and deadly. Anyways, follow and review! See you in a couple days.**


	15. Chapter 15: Cursed Seal of Heaven

**Chapter Fifteen: Cursed Seal of Heaven**

Naruto's gaze wonders to the sky above him, no clouds, a perfectly sunny day but this brings him no enjoyment because of what's in front of him, looking down at the broken and bleeding body of Orochimaru below him he reaches down to finish the job, ignoring the lifeless bodies of his teammates around him, taking a deep breath he pushes the kunai into the skull of his downed foe and blackness takes him.

Opening his eyes all he sees is a white roof above him, 'Where am i?' he wonder to himself in confusion for a second before looking around, cataloguing the things in the white room with him he realises where he is, 'A hospital room.' Sitting up in the bed a bunch of beeping starts to come from beside him before three nurses rush into the room.

They all stop and look at him in shock as one mutters almost inaudibly, "He's awake? How? Get the Hokage." She finishes yelling as one nurse charges back out of the room.

"What happened?" Naruto asks groggily to the still stiff nurses in front of him.

"I'll answer that, you can take your leave ladies, thank you for notifying me." The Third Hokage commands as he appears in the corner of the room, probably by body flicker if Naruto was to guess. The two nurses nod robotically at the Hokage before backing out of the room, shooting looks over their shoulders at the blond Genin on the bed.

"What do you remember about the exam Naruto?" Hiruzen asks.

"We fought some snake idiot, we ran away from some snake idiot, snake idiot found us and then blackness." Answers Naruto in his own unique way.

Laughing to himself quietly at the epithet that Naruto has given his traitorous student, Hiruzen explains the situation, "While our investigators didn't have quite the way with words as you do they reported to me with a little more detail but yes, unfortunately Orochimaru was somehow able to get passed all of our safe guards and enter into the forest of death, disguised as a team from the Village Hidden in the Rain. He then proceeded to hunt down your team to apply something to the young Sasuke, unfortunately for him and fortunately for you, his arrogance has always been his greatest weakness. Usually when one fights a Fuuinjutsu user that is part of a team they do everything they can to kill that user before whatever it is they are planning comes to fruition, but Orochimaru, believing in his superiority to such a high degree watched patiently and waited for you to finish the Seal that allowed you to escape."

"Now what follows is at this point an educated guess, but it seems you three got incredibly unlucky in your escape plan, one of the Chunin at the fence that you told of the situation is assumed to be a spy for my wayward student." Looking and nodding at Naruto who has no reaction to the fact that Orochimaru used to be his student, 'He does know a lot of everything about this village after all, so I shouldn't be surprised.' "When you told them of the situation said Chunin activates a Seal on his body that informs Orochimaru of the situation and he comes and rewards his spy with a quick trip to the underworld, accompanied by my own Ninja." He finishes with anger burning in his voice and eyes though with a tint of guilt at what he allowed to happen by not finishing him off when he had the chance all those years ago.

Naruto sits up more in his seat, this being the part he really wants to know about, 'How could I have not felt the seal on his body when I was near him? Was I being careless because I thought we had escaped? Damn it, what a rookie mistake.' He criticizes himself harshly, 'A lesson learned in blood is a lesson never forgotten.'

"Now this is where you fell, it seems that Orochimaru had a bit of a bone to pick with you, when he knocked Hinata aside it only bruised a few of her ribs and knocked her unconscious, but then he hit you it broke nine of your ribs and punctured both of your lungs." He explains casually while taking some amusement in the brief look of panic on Naruto's face as he pats down his chest and breaths in deeply to check.

"Yes as you can see you're fine now, thanks to a certain condition you have." He eyes Naruto seriously and receives a nod in return, "Now after dealing with you he approaches and applies the Cursed Seal of Heaven to Sasuke's neck."

"What does it do?" Naruto asks instantly hearing the word 'Seal.'

"We do not know at the moment, one other has the seal in the village but she has never used it, from Jiraiya's study of the other seal all he could ascertain is that it gathers the Natural Chakra around the user and combines it with their own Chakra to create some twisted, imperfect Senjutsu Mode. Now that may sound appealing as a quick boost but Jiraiya also found a whole other section that has something to do with the mind but unfortunately he wasn't advanced enough to decipher it."

"Has Sasuke used it yet?" Naruto asks.

"No, he is still unconscious, the only person on your team that is awake right now is you. Hinata is healing from her injuries in a medically induced coma."

"How long has it been since it happened?" Asks Naruto in confusion, "Surely she won't be out for that long with some bruises, she is stronger than that."

"It has been about two hours Naruto." The God of Shinobi states, greatly shocking the Genin lying in bed.

"But, that means I healed from multiple broken ribs and punctured lungs and woke back up within two hours… That's AMAZING!" he yells happily at the end, "I'M A GOD! I know the fiery chicken had to be good for something." He remarks happily, ignoring the burning sensation that originates from the seal on his stomach.

"While Godhood still remains slightly out of reach for you Naruto, I am glad you are okay." He smiles happily at the boy in front of him, allowing himself a small chuckle at the stars shining in his eyes.

"What has happened with the Chunin Exams? We failed right?" Naruto's mood instantly shifts to dour and annoyed.

"Weeeell, usually that would be the case, but."

"But?"

"Yes, but, you did take out another team quite easily and the second part of the exam was about survival, and all of you did survive a run in with an S-Rank criminal, so I have taken that all under advisement and decided to allow you all through to the third part of the Chunin Exam."

"WOOOOO!" Naruto yells loudly while rolling around on his bed, "Sasuke is gunna be so, well not happy, he doesn't do happy really well, he's gunna be sooo not pissed!" One second he is rolling around on the bed yelling happily and the next he is staring up at his overall boss with a seriousness that is unusual for the Hokage to see in someone so young, "I am going to need to see the Seal applied to Sasuke's neck as soon as possible, right now would be best." He informs his Hokage and without even waiting for his response he jumps out of bed and starts heading towards where his teammate is.

"Do you know where he is Naruto?" Hiruzen asks, following the blond along through the various hallways of the Leaf Hospital.

"Yes, I pinged it out before, I can feel the, let's say uniqueness of the Seal on his neck, something that I have never felt before, he should be riiight here." He explains opening a door and heading into the room with Sasuke laying down on a bed, "Rise and Shine sleepy head." Naruto speaks up, slapping Sasuke slightly across the face.

"Wha-." Sasuke gets out in confusion before he sees the smiling face of his teammate looking down at him, uncomfortably close.

"Snake Idiot put a seal on you, I'm investigating, stay still." Naruto commands while holding his teammate perfectly still, reaching up he rather strongly pulls Sasuke's head to the side to get his first look at the Seal on his neck.

"Get off me Dobe!" Sasuke struggles weakly, feeling aches and pains coming from parts throughout his whole body.

"Stop moving bastard, I'm trying to investigate!" Naruto yells loudly, kneeing his teammate in the stomach for good measure.

The now winded Sasuke turns to look at the chuckling Hokage in the room, Hiruzen, taking pity on the struggling Uchiha once again explains situation to the young man.

'Let's see, this part is a pretty standard Chakra Congregator with some small adjustments to gather Nature Chakra but nothing else of note, this part purifies the internal Chakra of the user to make it easy to finally combine it all together to form Senjutsu Chakra, that all shouldn't really be a problem and I'm quite annoyed I didn't think of it first to be honest, although there are some minor problems with this part as it is, it would work but it would have horribly disastrous results on the users Chakra system if used frequently or for long periods of time.'

'Next part is some sort of limiter that restricts, body shape? Why? Maybe this twisted form of Senjutsu has strange effects on the body? From reading the scroll it does have information on Senjutsu changing the body physically but not to the extent that it would require a limiter on it, so I am probably correct, this wrong Senjutsu would probably do something horrible without the limiter, but why does it have ways to break the limit to a certain degree? Maybe the more Senjutsu can change the body the more it can alter it so that the body can use Senjutsu, which makes sense if learning the natural way is more about getting used to the massive strain that this different Chakra would have on the body.'

'Now where all of this is relatively safe it would require some tweaking before it can be applied to a large number of ninja, I have a feeling that someone would require a strong will and Chakra to be able to handle this seal getting applied to them otherwise their Chakra would probably rebel from the altering effects of said seal and cause the body to destroy itself from the inside. So all you would have to do is tweak it a little so that the Seal is applied over the course of a couple of weeks to allow to the body to get used to it and boom you have a perfectly working no longer Cursed Seal.'

'Well almost not cursed' he mutters mentally while looking over the last part of the seal, 'So this is the part the Third was talking about, something to do with the mind he said, it looks like every time the seal is activated it sends some sort of signal to the user's brain, that releases a certain chemical. What purpose could that possibly have? Think about it for a second then, what would Orochimaru want as a traitor? Strength? Safety? Revenge? And what is the easiest way to do that? By having loyal soldiers at his command and the easiest way to do that is to have them connected to him in some way. I've lived in the red light district for a while now and I have seen the way people addicted to drugs act towards their supplier, like they are some sort of God. So the most obvious answer would be that every time the seal is activated it releases endorphins or something like that into the user's system to get them addicted and want more and more, by itself that would be less problematic but a shinobi would be using it in times of high stress, every time they win a fight with it active or kill an enemy they would get the same rush which would eventually drive them mad with anger and hate, wanting to fight more and more eventually overwriting there sense of reason and probably causing them to turn traitor, leaving them right where Orochimaru wants them.

'Now finally this last part, some sort of weird storage seal, it doesn't store something physical, the seal is not made in that way, it seems to store something that is heavily based in, Yin Chakra? Why would someone want to store Yin Chakra? The spiritual side of Chakra doesn't have much use I don't think, then again I haven't really studied it at all really.' Taking a second to look over the parts of the seal once again he comes to a conclusion, 'I see no reason for it to be here at all, and I really don't want to open it in case something horrible is sealed inside, so the best bet would be just to destroy it.'

Sliding off the body of the non-moving but still annoyed Uchiha, Naruto turns to the Hokage who is staring at him expectantly. "So can you remove it?" Hiruzen asks.

"Remove it? Why would I want to do that?" Naruto responds in confusion.

"Because I don't want something that the Crazy Snake idiot came up with on my body?" Sasuke replies sarcastically.

"Don't need to worry about that, I'm pretty sure I can change it so that it has no negative effect on you?"

"Why did you say that like a question?" Glares Sasuke.

"Why would you want to just change it?" The Third Hokage asks seriously.

"Well you wouldn't want to apply it to everyone as it is right now." States Naruto incredulously.

"APPLY IT TO EVERYONE?" Hiruzen shouts, not understanding why anyone would want that seal on them.

"Of course, wouldn't an army of Senjutsu wielding ninja be BADASS?!"

Understanding dawns on the elder Hokage in the room, "Are you saying that you can make the Seal safe and safely apply it to whoever wants it? Allowing them to use Senjutsu Chakra however they want?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Replies the annoyed blond.

The two Genin watch on in shock as the Hokage goes from shocked to chuckling madly in a split second, "I can't wait to see Orochimaru's face when he realises that in trying to destroy our village he has cemented its place as the strongest!" Hiruzen says with a determined gleam in his eyes.

**A:N: Mostly Seal talk in this chapter, hope you could game some enjoyment out of it, i tried to make it somewhat realistic, i like the technicality of sealing which is why i wanted to write this story in the first place.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16: One Week

**Chapter Sixteen: One Week**

After a couple of more hours waiting in the hospital for his team to awake they finally group up once again since the forest of death in Naruto's room. Just taking the time to marvel that they are all alive from the encounter and that they even were allowed to continue to the final part of the exam.

"We really lucked out on this one." Sasuke speaks up first.

"We only did what we should have done." Hinata counters, "I think the reason we passed is because we cared more about the village than our own personal progression."

"Jiji does care about stuff like that, so I'd say it is totally probable." Naruto agrees.

"What are we going to do now?" Asks Hinata, "We have a month to train before the final part of the exam which the Hokage informed me is going to be a series of one on one fights in the Leaf Arena which is in the middle of the village."

"I have my own stuff to work on, but if I can get it done in a month then it should greatly improve all of our strengths." Naruto makes eye contact with Sasuke and looks towards the seal hidden on his neck. Hinata, seeing this just tilts her head in confusion, not being filled in on the whole situation yet, just that Orochimaru placed a seal on Sasuke's neck and that Naruto had it under control.

"I need to work on my Sharingan and my Chakra affinities."

"As Naruto has helped me before by introducing me to Gai Sensei I have to keep working on the changed version of the Gentle Fist that he is customising to fit me more." Hinata reveals.

"How is he by the way?" Sasuke asks.

"He is… eccentric." Hedges Hinata.

"Eccentric how? Eccentric Kakashi or eccentric Naruto?" Asks Sasuke warily.

"Naruto."

"I thought so, I've read some strange things about him in the research I have done on the Jounin of the village, although he is supposed to be one of the top three in strength." Sasuke sighs.

"Yes, he is incredibly well versed in all things Taijutsu." Nods Hinata.

All three Genin turn to the door of the room when it opens to let Kakashi enter, "Glad to see you all made it out alive, thanks to me of course." He praises himself happily.

"How did you help us exactly?" Sasuke scoffs.

"You don't understand Sasuke," Hinata giggles, "We never would have had to fight Orochimaru if we showed up three hours late to the exam and were disqualified." Causing the others to let out light laughs at the truth in the statement and for Kakashi to theatrically cry to himself and crouch down in the corner.

Waiting for a couple seconds before snapping out of his funk, Kakashi rights himself and turns to his team seriously, "You did the right thing, I am proud of you for your decisions, while the mission is important, Those who abandon their mission are scum but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum." He smiles happily at his team.

"Did he just call us scum?" Naruto asks with narrowed eyes at his Sensei.

"I think he did." Sasuke replies, now also eyeing their Sensei in annoyance.

Trying to change the subject with his three Genin now staring at him in annoyance he pushes on, "Now since you have all made it to the final part of the Chunin exams you will each need a teacher for the following month, I have prepared time for each of you but it would be in your best interest to find someone else to teach you in the time that I am teaching one of the other two."

"But I am not just ditching you to the curb, I have written up some instructions for you each of you on what you need to improve on and how to go about it just In case you can't find someone to teach you in time." He informs them, handing each of them a small booklet with said information on it.

'This is pretty good.' Naruto compliments his Sensei, 'I have a lot of avenues that I could go down at the moment, I have okay; Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu. I have a little control of the Chickens Chakra, so I could really work on any one of those for the month, I think my best bet would be finishing this Heaven Seal and then focusing in on Taijutsu to get used to the increased speed that the seal will give me.'

'Like I thought.' Sasuke says to himself, 'It says I need to work on my Chakra affinities so that my Sharingan can be put to more use, at the moment I can use some of each of the types of Jutsu but it is incredibly draining on my reserves with how inefficient I am in converting the types of Charka, Kakashi did show me how it is done with my Sharingan active but copying it only gives me a basic understating of how to do it, to become as skilled as Kakashi with them I will have to bust my ass over the next months.'

'Taijutsu.' Hinata summaries while looking over the booklet in her hands, once again noting with surprise the sheer competency of their Sensei, 'He has even put in some Jutsu that he thinks will be useful to incorporate into my fighting style, and even some thoughts on where the Gentle Fist can be taken in the future.'

Looking down at this cute students in front of him Kakashi can only smile in happiness at the skill of the three, 'Sure makes it easy for me when they are all so talented in their own specialties, I couldn't even imagine having to take a team that I had to build from the ground up, that might have been more trouble than I could handle.'

"Happy?" Kakashi asks, already knowing the answer thanks to the expressions on each of their faces.

"This will do."

"Thank you very much Sensei."

"Surprisingly accurate."

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto answer in turn, with Sasuke and Naruto holding in smirks at the dejected look on Kakashi's face. "Let's get out of here, and get some food." Naruto recommends as his stomach grumbles.

"Are you sure you're all healed enough to leave?" Kakashi asks worriedly.

"It's fine, I'm the only one who as seriously injured physically, Hinata just has a couple of bruises and Sasuke was felt up by a creepy snake." Naruto replies, causing Sasuke to shiver at the mere thought of it.

"If you're sure." Kakashi says before turning and walking out of the room and is quickly followed by each of his students. "Where do you want to go for… dinner?" he asks after looking at how late in the day it is.

"Not Ramen."

"Ram-" Sasuke and Naruto reply at the same time, though with Sasuke cutting off Naruto in the middle which made the blond stare angrily at the Uchiha.

"How about all you can eat barbecue?" Hinata asks, pointing to the restaurant that they were standing right in front of.

"Perfect." Kakashi answers for the team and heads inside, requesting a table for four to the pretty lady standing behind the counter.

An hour later, after a very filling meal they split up to head back to do their own things but not before Kakashi reminds them all, "Don't forget to get back to me if you want help with anything I will leave a Shadow Clone in my apartment all day just in case I'm not there when you try to reach me."

With that said Naruto starts heading towards the business district of the Leaf, intending to work on setting up a shop to sell his seals somewhere around the village. Only getting lost a couple of times and asking for directions a couple of times more he finally arrives in a front of a nice dark green painted two story building, pushing open the door he heads inside towards the desk in front of him.

"Hello, I would like to talk to someone about setting up a business." Naruto asks politely.

"Sure thing Sir. Name?" The man behind the counter replies, looking like a standard citizen of the Leaf, brown hair, fairish skin and dark eyes, obviously civilian from the almost non-existent Chakra coming off his body.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answers expecting some sort of reaction but is surprised when there is none.

"Please take a seat and someone will be with you in a few minutes." The man replies pleasantly while pointing towards the seating area in the distance.

Naruto waits patiently while looking though the multiple Ninja magazines dotting the table in front of him, some with rather interesting interviews with various famous ninja though out the elemental nations. Being a journalist is relatively hard work within the ninja society, although they are allowed into any village because of the negotiations set up years ago between the big five, they are forced to undergo vigorous testing every time they do enter a new village just to make sure they are who they say they are.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A voice asks from one of the side rooms.

Looking up he spots an older gentlemen leading out of a door and looking around at the people in the waiting rooms. Naruto stands up and heads in his direction, "That's me." He replies, shaking the man's hand.

"Right this way Mr Uzumaki." The man responds and leads him down a corridor into a nicely furbished room. "So I have here that you want to set up some sort of business in the Leaf?"

"Yes, a Seal shop, I am an Uzumaki so sealing runs in my blood and although I am young I can promise you that it is no indication of my abilities." Naruto explains seriously.

"Full blooded Uzumaki?" The man asks with a strange glint in his eye.

"Yes sir." Naruto responds.

"Well this is interesting, we haven't had a seal shop run by an Uzumaki in a long time, Now first I think I should explain to you how business works in the Leaf, there are two options when trying to open a business, first you can pay a relatively large amount of money to join the Merchant Guild and then buy land that way or you can gain a sponsor from the Guild to help you out. Now it is done this way for the reason that the sponsor helps the person run the business, usually by giving advice on where to set up and how to advertise and in compensation they receive a small amount of the profit from the business for three months. If after three months you are still profitable then the ownership of the business is entirely up to you."

Seeing Naruto nod that he understands the man continues, "Now seeing as how young you are I would be happy to sponsor you for setting up a business, My name is Mutushi Relio and I have been running different establishment my whole life." Mutushi requests while handing over a large binder with all of his credentials in it.

"Why would you sponsor me straight away? You don't even know me or how skilled I am?" Naruto asks warily.

"Me? Question an Uzumaki about how skilled they are at seals? It would be more appropriate to doubt a tree about being a tree."

"And?" Naruto probes.

"And in the Leaf right now we have exactly one seal shop and you can only buy the most standard seals from it, if you open up shop with more exotic ones then the shop is sure to make a lot of money and when you make money I make money." The man explains happily.

"You have yourself a deal, what do we do now?" Naruto asks after looking over the man's extensive portfolio.

"Come back in a week and I will have everything set up for you to sign and then it should be only a couple of hours until you can start selling your own product."

"Thank you for the help." Naruto stands up, once again shaking the hand of the man in front of him.

"No problem, see you in a week." Walking out of the shop Naruto marvels at how easy that was, 'thought I was going to have to threaten some people to get what I wanted, I guess not everyone in the village despises me that much.' He whistles happily to himself while building hopping away, finally making it back to his apartment as the moon rises into the sky.

'Now to work on this Heaven Seal, it shouldn't be too difficult to do considering how much I know about it.' Naruto optimistically thinks to himself.

One week later we find Naruto standing in front of a medium sized building with a sign out the front reading "Uzumaki Seals." With a long line starting from the front door and heading to the right, down the street and around the corner, Naruto himself looking incredibly haggard, almost like he hasn't slept a wink in the past seven days. He sighs to himself at all the work he will have to get done while looking at the line, remembering the press release that the Third Hokage put out yesterday recommending that all ninja in the Leaf visit the store to get the recently perfected Heaven Seal applied to them. The only happy thought is that he doesn't personally have to apply the seal, with him working on it enough he has deemed his Shadow Clones skilled enough to apply it in his stead.

Welcoming the first person into the store, "How can I help you?" He asks.

"I am here to receive the Heaven Seal." The Chunin requests politely, understanding from reading the press release that if Naruto refuses you patronage at his store; which is fully within his rights to do then you are going to be one of the only people without the Seal, which means you have a much higher chance to die in battle since enemy ninja usually go for the weakest link first.

Hiruzen did this so that everyone would be on their best behaviour while in the Uzumaki Seal store.

"One thousand five hundred Ryu thank you." Naruto replies while spawning a Shadow Clone beside the ninja, "Follow him to the sealing room and he shall apply the seal for you."

After about thirty minutes of this and quite a few satisfied customers Naruto has had enough and spawns around fifty Shadow Clones and leaves the store in their capable hands, luckily he was using a modified Chakra Congregator to form the seal otherwise he would have to stay and continuously reform the clones when they ran out of Chakra.

A couple of days later finds Naruto standing in front of a majority of the Leaf Shinobi with the Third Hokage standing next to him on a raised platform.

"Now I'm sure you have all been itching to use the seal since the demonstration by Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage speaks up to them all. "But first some information from the Seal Master that applied it to you all."

"Thanks Jiji." He replies flippantly, causing the ninja in front of him to blanch while the Hokage just laughs good naturedly while ruffling the blond's hair.

"Now it is very easy to activate the seal on your body but there are a few things we need to go over before you use it, which I why they are all currently locked away just in case someone tried to use it before this information was available to them." Naruto speaks up, ignoring the couple of people in the audience who are now looking slightly guilty.

"So first things first, to activate the seal all you have to do is supply it with a constant stream of Chakra, that Chakra will then be combined with Nature Chakra to form a version of Sage Mode, now then this happens the first time you will feel a rather large amount of pain for about fifteen seconds, this is because the Senjutsu Chakra is changing your body to channel said Chakra in a more efficient manner, you will also notice that your body will change greatly, and each should be different because each person is different, don't panic but if you do just cut off the supply of Chakra to the seal and you will revert back."

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Naruto remembers, almost walking off stage before he mentioned it. "Don't take the Sage Chakra that is created from the seal and channel it back into the seal… that would be a terrible, terrible idea. If my estimations are correct you would gain a tremendous boost of power for about fifteen seconds before your whole body implodes." Naruto laughs to himself quietly at almost forgetting that, not noticing the pale faces of the ninja in front of him, also noticing that he almost forgot to explain it.

Taking back over for the Genin, Hiruzen speaks up, "Now we will be doing it in sections just to let others see it, as your Hokage I will be going first." And before any of the incredibly loyal ninja in the crowd can object, Hiruzen activates the seal on the middle of his chest, his being much bigger than normal thanks to the ridiculous amounts of Chakra in his system.

Instantly the crowd hold their breath as the Hokage in front of them clenches his teeth for fifteen seconds before a wave of seal marks flow over his body, changing it from being a eighty year old looking body to a twenty five year old, that being only one of the changes though, the other obvious one is that his previously tanned skin has changed into an ash colour.

"Naruto." Hiruzen starts, "I thank you for giving this old man another chance to feel in his prime." He smiles happily to Naruto before gathering some Chakra, well some Chakra to him, to others he gathered a rather ridiculous amount in his body.

"Sage Fireball." Hiruzen intones seriously while leaning his head backwards and facing the sky. Every person in the village stops to look at the sight of a fireball about the size of the village itself shoot hundreds of meters into the sky before exploding and dissipating.

If that wasn't jaw dropping, the other residents of the Leaf see the sky quake before all the clouds are pushed away rapidly and a giant stream of air almost destroys parts of the village, followed by a giant wall of earth to pop up around the outside of the whole village and for the wall to start flowing with water before shooting back into the ground, earth and water both, Finally in the distance they see a lightning bolt the thickness of a large tree shoot into the sky as if trying to pierce the sun above them.

Back with the Hokage and ninja Hiruzen smiles to himself feeling the power flowing through his body while hundreds upon hundreds of ninja kneel in front of him chanting;

"Long live the Third, God of Shinobi."

"Long live the Third, God of Shinobi."

"Long live the Third, God of Shinobi."

**A:N: I don't know how you guys enjoy the less exciting bits of the story but i like to include small details like Naruto going to open a business just to flush out the village more, make it seem like a living, breathing entity, rather than fifteen people who make up the whole thing.**

**Hope you like Hiruzen showing off a bit, if you think he is a bit overpowered then think of Madara near the end of Naruto, calling down meteors and things like that, ninjas have gotten weaker over time with the lack of constant war.**


	17. Chapter 17: Plans and Preparation

**Chapter Seventeen: Plans and Preparation**

"I am impressed with your plans for once Hiruzen, I didn't know you had it in you." A scarred and bandaged man praises, sitting across from the Third Hokage of the leaf; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen smiles at his old friend before turning to the last of his loyal and reachable students, "Have you been following the activities of the spies?"

A man turns from looking out over the view of the Leaf Village, sporting his long white hair that falls down his back he replies, "Yes, so far I have rooted out about fifteen of them, I guess the information was too appealing for them, all of them have made many mistakes in their rush to report back."

Nodding to himself, Hiruzen turns to Danzo Shimura; his once teammate from an age ago, "As for Root, are you prepared, just in case they try to form an alliance?"

Laughing to himself, the now named Danzo answers, "Yes, although I was surprised when you told me of what you planned to do, although it has a fairly large amount of risk involved, the potential rewards greatly out number them. My Root will be available to; let's say 'interfere' if any of the villages start to form an alliance."

Turning back to his student, "Jiraiya, have you had time to look over the Heaven Seal?"

Taking a second to think through his response he speaks up, "Yes, it is a masterpiece, what God did we please for the events of a Namikaze and an Uzumaki to fall in love and produce a child?" he asks rhetorically.

"So he is more advanced than you already?" Danzo asks, interested in the prowess of the newest asset of the Leaf.

"Monsters, both of the clans were full of monsters, the Namikaze name still causes every ninja in the other villages to flinch in fear, the Uzumaki name is used to scare children of the other villages into following the rules. A Village if you could even call it that was attacked by three of the big five villages together and the best outcome they could hope for is mutual destruction, a group of five hundred Uzumaki killed thousands upon thousands of them, I saw the outcome of the battle, the area it took part in." Jiraiya shivers to himself at the thought, "Bodies as far as the eye can see with the Uzumaki still standing in death, defending the still standing city, still no-one has been able to breach the seals surrounding the village."

Almost in a trance he continues, "And still, he makes them look like children playing with a toy they don't understand." Turning to the others in the room, "Do you know how long it took Orochimaru to make the Cursed Seal of Heaven?"

Two negative head shakes are his answers.

Turning back to the window he answers for them, "He worked on it for years and only now is the survival rate anything above ten percent, Naruto takes a week and he completes it and changes the survival rate to one hundred percent."

"That was the strangest thing about the Uzumaki." He trails off for a second before continuing, "While everyone else fell into a depression and didn't continue with progression, they just never stopped, every week they had a new wonder, every generation a new series of children that would be called prodigies in every other country but in their own they were only normal."

"You think it is a farfetched idea that the other villages will form an alliance to fight us once they find out about the Heaven Seal, but you both don't really know the significance of the two names in the other villages, I agree with you that they might join together to fight us, to take us down because of the seal, but I guarantee that they will do so with every ounce of reasoning in my body once the world finds out someone with the surname 'Namikaze-Uzumaki' exists."

Across the village at the same time we find a group of young Genin sitting around a large barbecue in a restaurant, "So how goes the training?" Naruto asks to the group around him, "It is only about a week until the final part of the Chunin exams."

"I feel I have prepared adequately." Shino responds.

"How are you feeling about fighting your cousin?" Ino buts in, questioning the shy Hinata sitting next to Naruto.

"Neji's strong, I can only do my best!" she replies quite confidently, surprising some of the occupants of the table, not being used to hearing the quiet confidence in her voice.

"Who am I even fighting again?" Naruto asks around a mouthful of food that he had to fight Choji for.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke answers the question, "You are fighting one of the people form Sand…" he trails off, not remembering the name of the guy, "He has makeup on."

"Ohhh." Naruto slams his fist into his palm, "Make-up guy."

Hinata laughs silently to herself at his actions, it was just like Naruto to completely ignore who he was supposed to be fighting, and he will still come out on top.

"Who are you fighting then Sasuke?"

"I'm fighting the girl from Sand."

"Ohhh." Naruto slams his fist into his palm, "Fan girl!"

"Who are you fighting Shika-" he gets out before Sakura speaks up, annoyed with the blond, "It is You vs Kankuro…" seeing the confused look on Naruto's face she amends, "It is you vs Make-up guy, Sasuke vs FanGirl, Hinata vs Neji, Gaara vs Rock lee and Shikimaru vs Shino."

"What happened to the rest of the teams?" Hinata asks politely, not having done any research on the topic with how much time she has spent training in the past three weeks.

Most of the others wince at the memory, "The investigators of the Hokage went into the forest after the exam was cancelled and gave reports to the Hokage and his advisors and from that they decided who would continue into the final parts of the exam, each of us were called into the office and explained quite bluntly why we were unable to advance."

"I lack the physical skills required." Sakura laments to herself at the dressing down she received from the Hokage.

"They said I was too IMMATURE?! Can you believe that?" Kiba yells with his mouth full of food.

"Same as Sakura." Ino complains slightly, knowing that her faults were not exaggerated since seeing some of the others.

Seeing Choji with his mouth full, Ino answers for him, "He," She says while pointing her thumb at the Genin stuffing his face, "apparently lacks the mentality for a Chunin at the moment so they are keeping him as a Genin for a while longer."

Choji just nods his head and continues eating.

"What about the three from Sound? They seemed relatively strong." Sasuke inquires, thinking back to the people he remembers from the first exam.

"Apparently they ran into an angered Orochimaru." Ino whispers, "And all they found were three blood splatters." Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke shiver at the memory of the Chunin being turned into paste back outside the forest of death. The rest of the meal is finished in a comfortable silence as they all think about their own troubles.

A couple of days later Naruto is panting in the middle of a ruined training field, "How was is that time?" He asks to seemingly no one.

"It was almost correct, took a while though, your old man could do it with but a thought." The voice of Jiraiya comes from the distance, sitting in a tree eating an apple is the famed Sanin.

Naruto grits his teeth and places his hand back in the ground below him, after a couple of seconds a sprawling seal appears below him, spreading out until it was almost the size of the whole training field, wincing, he feels his chakra control slip and the seal become unstable. Almost on auto pilot he jumps as high as he can in the sky as random parts of the seal explode before dissipating.

"I'm telling you, just get it tattooed on, contact seals for summoning is still too hard for you." Jiraiya says for what feels like the hundredth time.

"No, I will do it, you can do it, Dad could do it, even the Hokage can do it." He says resolutely, 'Now focus, all I have to do is draw the seal with my Chakra, providing it with the right amount of Chakra while it is forming.'

"We have had years to practise with it brat, we all started with the tattoo, we just used it so much in the war that It became second nature, it is still the only seal I can use on contact." Jiraiya tries to persuade him.

Kakashi giggles to himself from beside the Sanin, "Are you trying to motivate him? Because that is what you're doing." He advises while watching Naruto once again fail at forming the Seal.

Jiraiya smirks at the Jounin reading his book next to him, "Just a little bit more and he will have it." He conspires with him quietly.

In a different training field Sasuke is standing in front of a large cliff with multiple puncture marks in it, forming the few hand seals again he grabs one hand with the other before charging straight at the wall with his arm outstretched and what appears to be a ball of lightning held in it. His hand easily pierces the wall and he slowly backs away with an intense look of a concentration on his face, out of the hole in front of him is the sound of a thousand birds and the blue light from a still formed lightning ball even though he is no longer touching it.

"I still don't understand the point of all this." Kakashi comments from directly behind him, surprising him enough that his concentration wanes and the Chidori fades into nothing.

"God damn it Kakashi, that was a record." Sasuke frowns unhappily.

"Just tell me why you are doing this."

"I am increasing the range in which I can hold a Chidori once it leaves my hand."

"Yes…" Kakashi drawls, "But WHY?"

"Balls are meant to be thrown." He replies easily.

In but another training field, Hinata is standing in the middle surrounded by clones of a very familiar blond, "Again." She commands the clones, taking up a strange looking Gentle Fist stance. At once approximately thirty Naruto clones start charging straight at her, as soon as the first one reaches her she strikes out with a blue tipped strike, injecting her Chakra into the first clone who feels his own Chakra take on a weird property before exploding into smoke.

This continues for a couple of minutes before all the clones are extinguished, "I see you have taken my thoughts to the next level." Kakashi speaks up from beside the panting Hyuga.

"Yes, water is quite the element when combined with the Fist." She smiles happily at how far she has progressed but is quick to voice her doubts with a frown, "I don't have the required skill at converting my Chakra or the capacity to keep it up at the moment though, I can only use it for a couple of minutes before I am completely out of Chakra."

"Skill and Capacity come with time." Kakashi assuages her worries, only receiving a nod in response.

Back in the Hokage tower the three are once again having another conversation, "So my student is planning to come back to his home once again?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes, I just confirmed it with some of my spies, I somewhat regret you showcasing the Heaven Seal now, I would have loved to be there to see his face when he found out and what a stage it would have been to show off the strength of the village." Jiraiya laments slightly.

"Well it couldn't be helped, we all thought his plan just involved luring the young Uchiha away from the village, he was always fascinated with learning all of the Jutsus in the world."

"How are your injuries?" Danzo asks, sending a critical eye over the body of the Hokage.

"They are acceptable for the benefits the Seal provides, even though young Naruto is a genius, there is unfortunately no way to reverse the effect of time without serious penalties, fortunately over the years I have built up a strong body otherwise I'm afraid it would have already fallen apart on me." Hiruzen winces as he stretches out his muscles.

"What do you think is the max time you can keep the Seal active before it becomes fatal?" Jiraiya asks worriedly, "Maybe I should try and bring back Tsunade to check on you."

"No need." Hiruzen quickly replies, "There is nothing she can do for me at this point, she also can't reverse the effects of time. As for the maximum time of the Seal, if having it on for a couple of seconds can do this to me, I think I could probably hold it on for a couple of minutes without losing my life, if I went over that benchmark the seal would keep me alive until I ran out of Chakra to sustain it and then I suspect my body would just fail."

"Still, I don't agree with your plan for my teammate, I should be the one to do it!" Jiraiya growls out.

"No, he is my responsibility! I let him go all those years ago!" Hiruzen tone brokers no more discussion on the subject, Danzo only gives his old friend an approving nod.

"Besides, if my old student wants to come commit suicide by sensei, who I am to prevent it?" The Third Hokage of the Leaf chuckles with an ice cold look in his eyes.

**A:N: A lot of reviews seem to think that i just made the seal perfect in every way, i hope i also explained some of the reasoning behind Hiruzen showing the seal to all of the ninja in the village, With Naruto planning on showing who his parents really were that would be enough means for other villages to attack anyway, would they think twice before attacking the Leaf previously? maybe, would they think twice now when they have an army of imperfect sages? Definitely.**

**Also the power of the seal is based heavily on the person using it, the stronger the ninja the stronger the effects but the stronger the repercussions, most Chunin will only gain a boost to about Joinin level for a limited amount of time. The Leaf is also heavily understaffed since the war and the Kyuubi attack, i'd say they would have about half maybe even less ninja than the other villages.**

**Anyway, rant over, hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki

**Chapter Eighteen: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki**

"Welcome to the final part of the Leaf Chunin Exams." Hiruzen Sarutobi; The Third Hokage announces to the audience inside the Leaf Arena in the middle of the village, many important people visit for every Chunin Exams, that is a large part why practically every final part of the exam is something that a crowd can watch. Especially with the promising generation that they are showing off this year, 'It is a shame that Sand is the only main village that sent anyone worthy, I guess they were worried that we might do something to them if they sent their top Genin.' Hiruzen thinks to himself.

Taking a sit back next to the Kazekage of Sand; one Rasa, father of the unstable Jinchuuriki; Gaara. 'Well that is who it is supposed to be next to me, I guess my arrogant student couldn't help himself, always taking the chance to mock everyone with his own intelligence.' Sarutobi thinks coldly while eyeing the almost perfect disguise of his student.

Hearing coughing coming from the middle of the arena, the whole place quiets down and focuses in on the Jounin standing there, "As Lord Third stated, welcome to the final part of the Chunin Exam, as most of you know this exam will be a series of one on one battles to showcase abilities that would lead them to be promoted to Chunin," he announces, having to take frequent breaks to cough. Turning to the multiple Genin in the participants seating area he gives some advice, "It is not necessarily the winner who becomes Chunin, just that they have more chances to showcase their skills, so take that into account when you are battling out here, killing is allowed but frowned upon." He finishes and turns back to the crowd.

"First up we have Kankuro of the Sand versus Naruto-" He gets out before he is interrupted by the Hokage.

"Ahh Hayate, there has been a bit of a change to Naruto's last name, I have deemed him ready to announce his heritage," Most of the crowd start whispering to each other in confusion while the Jounin Commander Skikaku Nara in crowd does something that surprises the life out of the other clan heads sitting around him. "Oh fuck." He swears to himself, himself just realising what is about to be announced and kicking himself for not realising it sooner

"So without further ado the first match shall be between Kankuro of the Desert and Naruto Namikaze-Uzuamki." He yells with a relish towards the dignitaries from the different villages.

It takes a couple of seconds for his announcement to sink in before the crowd has very different reactions, the civilians start shouting in denial while the Shinobi of the leaf stare slack jawed at how none of them realised it with him being practically a spitting image of the late Fourth Hokage.

The nobles from the other villages have the quietest reaction, every single one of them going pale in fright. "No, no, no, no, no." A man from Stone is muttering to himself while shaking in his chair, "Oh shit." One from Lightning almost passes out in shock.

Over in the Clan section the other Genin of the same year as Naruto are looking around in shock as well, "He is related to the Fourth?" Ino asks to her father, hearing no response she looks over to see her father smiling from ear to ear and laughing loudly with most of the other clan heads. Turning back to the stadium she notices something strange going on.

"Kankuro forfeits," Baki; his Joinin Sensei says strongly while standing in front of Kankuro and backing him up away from the blond monster in front of him, his face looking more pale than Kankuro has ever seen before.

"What are you doing? I can fight the pipsqueak!" Kankuro yells while being pushed away, before he can even react, Baki spins around and knocks him unconscious. "Kankuro of the Sand forfeits the match." He says once again and grabs the downed Genin and jumps back into the stands.

"What is going on?" Kiba demands to his mother sitting beside him, "That guy looked like he was about to pass out in fear from Naruto of all people?"

Tsume Inuzuka; hearing the question of her son turns to him in happiness, "He is your friend right?" she asks happily, when he nods she leans over and gives him a big hug, embarrassing him in front of all of his friends, "You've done a great service to our Clan today squirt, make sure you stay friends with him." She says happily while crushing her son in a hug.

"What is going on father?" the monotone voice of Shino comes from behind them all. The others stop to listen in, if someone is going to give information rationally then it is going to be someone from the Aburame Clan.

Shibi Aburame turns to his son, noticing that he left the participant area he doesn't comment and answers his son's question. "By having the names of Uzumaki and Namikaze that means he is related to two of the strongest clans that have ever existed."

"I thought that the Fourth Minato Namikaze was the only Namikaze, I read that he chose the name for himself since he was an orphan, how can he be a clan by himself." Shino asks.

"It is a matter of strength Shino, there are large groups of people in the Leaf that aren't granted the Clan status even though they have upwards of a hundred people, Namikaze himself was considered a clan because it didn't matter how many people you put in front of him in battle, a thousand? Ten thousand? One? It was all the same to him, he held strength of a clan in his own body."

"So the story of him against Stone is not an exaggeration like I assumed it was?"

"No, that is just one of his more well-known fights, do you know what prompted that slaughter?" Shibi asks his son.

"No."

"One Stone ninja injured one of his students, so in retaliation he ended the lives of fifteen hundred ninja to send a message across the land."

The other Genin shiver at the thought of someone with that amount of power, "That is why he is still listed in the Bingo Book as a SSS class threat, with the 'flee on sight' order, it is used to remind the younger ninja that sometimes retreating is the only option." Shibi finishes.

"How was he so strong father?" Shino probes.

"That is the part that has all of the people from other villages still silent, he gained his strength from Fuuinjutsu."

"So if stands to reason that his son would be skilled in Fuuinjutsu as well." Shino nods in acceptance.

"Ahh but that is only part of the equation that Shibi was hinting too." A voice comes from above the Genin and Clan heads.

"Jiraiya." Skikaku nods to the Sanin.

"What do you mean?" Shino asks, the others too shocked at seeing the most famous ninja from the Leaf standing behind them.

"Some might think it is strange for you to be scared of someone just because their father was skilled but that is only true for some family lines, one of the scariest thing about Chakra is that it can carry talent down through generations, a Namikaze heir by itself wouldn't make them react like this." He points to the silent foreign ninja. "But there is a very well-known example of Chakra carrying talent down the line and that is from the Uzumaki Clan, every generation carries the knowledge of the previous one that awakens slowly over time. So when you combine the Namikaze and Uzumaki you get one ninja with a scary amount of potential in Fuuinjutsu."

Down back in the arena, Naruto just shakes in head at the various reactions before walking back into the contestant area, nodding to Sasuke he walks up and hugs Hinata, "I did it Hinata, it was a rough fight but I won it for you." He smiles happily while pecking her on the cheek, causing her whole face to flush red.

"I always knew you could do it Naruto." She smiles happily, ignoring the fact that he didn't even fight.

Back in the arena they hear the announcement for the next match, "Will Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga please come down to the arena." Hayate announces in between coughs.

Naruto gives Hinata another peck on the cheek and wishes her luck, "Even though you don't need it." He finishes while sending an appraising look towards her opponent. 'I want Hinata to win but I don't want to fight her in the next round.' He cries in his mind, not sure what he wants.

In the Arena, Hayate turns to each of them, "Ready?" he asks and upon receiving affirmations from both of them he announces, "Let the second match of the Chunin Exams begin!" before jumping back onto the wall of the arena.

Hinata and Neji both jump back from each other and enter their own Gentle Fist stance, the Hyuga in the audience note the strangeness of Hinata's Fist.

"You don't even know how to do the Gentle Fist properly, as I thought it is my fate to win against a failure like you." Neji mocks from across the arena.

Back up with the other Genin Sasuke quickly Body Flickers in front of Naruto, "No." He says sternly while looking at the sudden blankness in his teammate's eyes.

"Move." Naruto commands emotionlessly.

"It is her fight." Sasuke adds.

Slowly but surely the light comes back into his eyes, "I was just kidding around Sasuke, jeez." He says while backing away from the ledge.

"Right." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"I am sorry you feel that way Neji." Hinata says sadly while looking at her cousin, pushing Chakra down into her legs she takes off across the arena towards her enemy. Neji looks surprised by her speed but quickly accepts it and moves in for the Taijutsu confrontation.

The two meet in the middle of the arena, Neji starts throwing out quick jabs in the hope to cut off the Tenketsu of his opponent, stopping her from channelling Chakra, he is unprepared for when each of his strikes just seems to glide off her body, not penetrating at all. Hinata flows the water nature Chakra around her body, absorbing all the hits on the inside of her body. Starting her counter attack she drops low to the ground before gathering Chakra and doing her only seal less jutsu, launching herself into the air a Water Blade forms from between her hands as she launches herself into the air, the blade connects from the ground to her hands in the sky and flies out diagonally towards Neji.

Neji is too surprised to react as the blade hits him from groin to head and pushes him back across the arena.

'Tsk.' Sounds Naruto from up in the stands, "She underpowered it greatly to not kill him." Sighing to himself at how kind she is.

"We have known for a while that she doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Sasuke comments from besides him.

"She's not like you, Fratricide-r." Naruto jabs at him, Sasuke doesn't let his annoyance show on his face, used to Naruto trying to get him to react at the usual taunt. "At least I have a reason to kill him, you agreed to help just because I asked." Sasuke lamely retorts.

"Well no-one ever said either of us were mentally stable so there is that."

"Hn." Sasuke replies affirmatively.

Neji looks over at the composed form of his cousin, discreetly feeling around his body to make sure nothing was cut off, one thing in particular. "Too weak, I knew you were a failure." Neji provokes, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Smiling to herself Hinata responds, "You better be ready this time Neji, I am planning on finishing it." Once again pushing Chakra into her legs she takes off towards her cousin.

Seeing her coming at double the speed she did before he only has time to react with his recently learned defensive Jutsu. 'Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven.' He mutters to himself, pushing a significant amount Chakra out of multiple places on his body and spinning in a circle to form a bubble around him of rapidly rotating grinding defence.

"Hn, using a Hyuga technique against her, is he stupid?" Sasuke mocks. Naruto only grins to himself and leans across the guard rail to get a closer look.

Appearing before the spinning defence she only does one thing, charging her hand with water natured Chakra she slaps it against the defence, "Ripple." She commands as the Revolving Heaven ripples out from where she slapped it.

"Crash." She commands as the ripples pulse and shatter the defence like a crashing wave does against the beach.

Neji can only look on in astonishment as his jutsu is broken as easily as a piece of glass.

"Ripple." Hinata commands once again, slapping the surprised Hyuga on his chest. All at once he feels a foreign Chakra flow throughout his whole body.

"Crash." She speaks as the ripples spike and he feels all of his Tenkestu close instantly.

"Winner: Hinata Hyuga." A shocked Hayate announces to an equally shocked crowd who immediately burst into applause and shouts, much to the mortification of Hinata who is blushing up a storm in the middle of the arena.

To the surprise of everyone present Naruto appears standing in front of the downed Neji who has a vacant look in his eyes.

"Hinata told me about your circumstances." Naruto speaks up, "I can see why you think fate is the commander of all life. But let me tell you something about the Uzumaki, Nothing can control us, Nothing is impossible, Nothing will come between us and our goal, better to live a second happy and unrestricted than forever repressed." He finishes as he raises the headband of Neji and flicks the seal on his forehead.

The Hyuga Elders watch with a sense of foreboding as the seal on his head shatters and dissipates in the wind around them.

**A:N: Hope you liked the chapter, might have made Hinata seems a bit OP but it was because she was using an upgraded Gentle Fist which practically counters the original in every way.**

**Anyway, Follow and Review! See you in a couple days.**


	19. Chapter 19: Spectating

**Chapter Nineteen: Spectating**

Naruto pondered to himself the oddness of watching a Nara fight from afar, all the tricks he used seem so obvious when you have a bird's eye view of the whole fighting arena. The kunai he threw slightly slower than the others so he could control them better, watching as each of them land slightly hanging off a rock so that he could employ the shadow they create to increase the range of his multiple jutsu that utilize the shadows themselves.

"This is kinda boring." Naruto declares to the others around him.

"It is a great advertisement for strategy." Hinata praises slightly.

"Shikimaru doesn't stand much of a chance against Shino otherwise," Sasuke points out, "His bugs are too overbearing and he can't catch them all with the shadow possession jutsu."

"It's a shame he isn't against someone who he can go all out on." Sighs Naruto mournfully, "His jutsu are completely centred towards killing."

"Killing?" Fan-Girl says from besides them, "Aren't the Nara known for being able to capture enemies?"

The three turn to look at her and then sigh as one and turn back to the arena, Sasuke decides to speak for the group, "They are renowned for their ability to outthink a ninja and place him or her into an unwinnable situation, but that isn't thanks to their jutsu, that is just a by-product of how intelligent each of them are. If you had full control over some one's body it would be incredibly easy to kill them within a second." He demonstrates this by reaching for a hidden kunai on his body and pantomiming throwing it forward.

"I surrender." They hear Shikimaru's voice come from the middle of the arena, "I am almost out of Chakra and don't have enough to finish my plan." He announces lazily as he starts walking away from the fight and towards the arena ramp.

"He still could have won." Hinata points out.

"Yes, but for him it would be too..." Naruto trails off as Shikimaru approaches.

"Troublesome." Said Nara finishes for him.

"Lazymaru, I have some ideas for your jutsu that I would like to try out at some point in the future." Naruto requests to the man.

Shikimaru's mind comes alight with the possibilities, running through countless ideas of what it could be and how it would help the clan, straightening his posture slightly he bows to Naruto, "The Nara clan would appreciate any support you could give." He replies before falling back into his uncaring stance and lining up besides the others watching the arena.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Temari of the Sand come down to the arena." Hayate announces with surprisingly little coughing this time.

"Good luck." Hinata politely says to Sasuke who nods in response before taking a step away just as Naruto speaks up.

"It's going to be hard for you."

"How?" Sasuke replies warily.

"Look at all the people watching, how are you going to win so as to not show off, because if you do I can spot about five hundred civilian teenagers in the crowd right now, wouldn't want them to think your too cool." Naruto smiles evilly at his friend.

The words impact Sasuke like physical blows pushing him to the ground, kneeling on the ground he grounds out, "Maybe I should forfeit."

Hinata just laughs quietly to herself while giving Sasuke a shove down the ramp into the fighting area. "That was cruel Naruto." She says but can't remove the smile from her face.

"How else are we going to make these fights interesting? Everyone is so far below us at the moment, the Leaf is slowly growing weaker every generation." He finishes seriously.

"Everyone needs a chance to grow Naruto." A soft voiced Hinata argues, "They need their chance to see the real world and to grow from it, not everyone has a goal to train towards. Not everyone has a brother who killed their clan, or the weight of two clans weighing them down, or even the goal of saving a clan."

Turning to look at the kind hearted girl besides him, Naruto just smiles contentedly and picks her up in a big hug, "I know, it's just disappointing to watch is all." He says while laughing inwardly at the bright red princess in his arms.

"Begin!" they hear come from the coughing Jounin and turn their attention back to the arena.

Sasuke stares over his opponent and doesn't react as she pulls a large fan out of a storage scroll that was attached to her waist. 'How am I going to do this?' he furiously thinks to himself while replaying Naruto's words in his head again and again, 'I don't want to do this, but it is the only way.' He laments to himself.

Standing up straighter he puts a large smile on his face, "I'm gunna win because I'll never lose and become Hokage one day!" he declares with a big thumbs up, trying to emulate what he imagines an idiot would say.

Up in the contestant waiting area Naruto almost chokes on his tongue for no apparent reason. Hinata just watches in shock at her teammates actions before breaking out into giggles at the stunned silence running throughout the entire stadium. Naruto, getting over his predicament also starts laughing out loud at the sheer stupidity of what was said, ignoring a long forgotten memory of a time before Fuuinjutsu.

Temari just looks at the idiot in front of her in confusion, his previous cool and mysterious attitude blown away by a strong wind and replaced by this… thing. Drawing back her fan she sends a massive gale at the still grinning and proclaiming Genin in front of her. She watches as the gale blows the teenager in front of her into a cloud of smoke, sensing something behind her she turns only to see a fist flying right by her face.

The Jounin in the audience watch in amusement as the 'fist' seemed to miss the Sand Genin who 'accidently' proceeds to fall over and knock herself out on the fan that she was carrying.

Sasuke stands back up excitedly while committing suicide mentally and looks around in shock, playing his part well he jumps around in circles and yells happily about how it was all planned from the beginning. While his plan was seen through by most of the Jounin in the audience, the legions of girls just shake their heads in disgust at his childish actions.

'Mission accomplished.' Sasuke confirms at the expressions of some of the audience and heads back towards his laughing teammates who by now are having trouble breathing as they lay with each other on the floor.

He just silently walks up the ramp and stands beside the two, completely ignoring their theatrics.

After a minute of silence from the crowd, Hayate once again appears in the middle of the stadium, "Will Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand please come down."

Almost at once a small tornado of sand appears, revealing the red haired Sand Genin to the audience, much to the shock of Gaara himself he hears a rather large amount of females 'squee' at how 'cute' he looks, deciding to ignore the strange shiver that moves up his back as he waits patiently for his opponent to arrive.

Up in the viewing box with both of the Kages from the Sand and Leaf, disguised Orochimaru speaks up, "I am looking forward to this match, Gaara is quite the specimen."

'Specimen, really?' Hiruzen mocks at his student's words and actions, "It should be an interesting fight, I hear that this Rock Lee is someone who specialises in Taijutsu, just like his master; Gai."

"I think you'll need a bit more than some Taijutsu to get through Gaara's defence."

"We shall see, we shall see." Hiruzen finishes mysteriously.

Back down in the arena, Hayate is starting to grow impatient at the lack of showing of the Leaf Genin, just as he is about to announce his disqualification, said Genin appears on the wall of the stadium and launches himself down into the middle of the arena. As he lands a giant dust cloud is kicked up from the impact and Hayate just grumbles to himself before taking a breath and blowing all the dust away with a low cost wind jutsu.

When it all clears, Rock Lee is standing in a rather large crater in his, for the people who know him, classic Good Guy Pose. "YOSH!" he yells happily, "I apologize for arriving late! I was maximizing my YOUTH before my turn in the competition!"

"You almost didn't make it." Hayate reprimands him, "But let us begin, are you both ready?" two nods. "Begin!"

Almost at once, Lee disappears from where he is standing and appears behind a Gaara who hasn't even reacted to his movement yet, jabbing his hand forward, Lee's eyes widen in surprise at the sand that shoots up and blocks his attack, reacting quickly he retreats from behind his enemy just as said enemy starts to turn around.

Team Seven let out some praise at the speed of the Leaf Genin. "Guess he has a goal." Naruto speaks happily while watching the green garbed Genin shimmer around the arena, appearing as a distorted green monster with how quickly he is moving.

"His speed is probably enough to match us." Hinata speaks up.

"You're being too nice to him." Sasuke quickly denies, "While his speed is great, we each have our own ways to deal with it, he is going to need a lot more than that if he wants to enter our league."

Naruto just nods in agreement with Sasuke's words.

Back down in the arena, Lee is once again thinking about the enemy in front of him, 'The sand shield is acting without his input, he isn't even reacting to my movement in time so it can't be controlled by him, if I was a little bit faster I could probably out run the movement of the sand.' Landing across from the red head he once again comes back into view to most of the people watching in the crowd. Various murmurs of praise travel around the arena at the sheer physicality of the young Genin.

"Gate of Opening!" he announces loudly, much to the shock of the audience, some Jounin in the crowd turn to look at others in awe that a Genin can open one of the gates.

Straight after that the skilled ninja in the crowd can notice the difference, his speed seems to have almost doubled.

"That could be a slight problem." Sasuke reluctantly praises.

'Note to self: Research the Eight Gates.' Naruto mentally plans, having seen mentions of them in various books but never having seen just how great of an increase in strength it gives.

Lee moves from directly across the arena from his opponent to stand in the exact area of the opponent, those with exceptional eye sight saw the blow that moved straight through the sand shield and launched the Sand Genin across the arena and explosively planted him into the wall.

Just as everyone was understanding what just happened, a series of Chakra pulses fly out from the Kage viewing area and a plethora of feathers start falling from the sky.

'It begins.' Many Jounin think simultaneously.

**A:N: Sorry for the short chapter but i am currently in the midst of being really sick and didn't really feel like writing out a bunch of fights that are hardly interesting but i got through it! hope you all enjoy the chapter! Hopefully i will get the next one out either tomorrow or the next day.**


	20. Chapter 20: Invasion

**Chapter Twenty: Invasion**

Naruto's vision seemed to clear at the action going on around him, just seconds ago the signal went up signifying that the invasion was starting, snapping himself out of his slight shock at seeing ninja warfare on this scale for the first time, he starts executing his plan.

'Defence Seal Activate.' He mentally commands while pinging the multiple seals placed around the village. Throughout the Leaf various barriers form around important destinations; hospitals, schools, residential areas and other ninja outposts.

'That should hold them for a while, a couple of Jounin would need to constantly shoot high ranked jutsu at the barrier for a couple of minutes to break them.'

Turning to his teammates he gives them all a nod, indicating that the barriers are in place and they start to move out as a team. "Don't move from here alone, if you leave, go as a group to the evacuation centres throughout the village." Naruto recommends to the other Genin in the waiting area. Seeing the angered looks on his fellow Leaf ninja he speaks up to shoot them down, "You are too weak to accomplish anything involving enemy Shinobi, if you feel you can't sit still while the village is in danger then you should protect as many civilians as you can, lead them to the defence locations within the barriers, your headbands will grant you access to them so make sure you have yours on you."

Turning back to his team they all jump away as one towards the various pockets of enemies dotting the arena, landing next to a group of four enemies, Naruto starts first, throwing a handful of paper seals into the air, "Lightning rain." He commands as the seals burn up and a rainfall of lightning strikes shoot down, stunning the ninja in front of him.

Sasuke and Hinata seize the advantage while the enemies are stunned and move in killing them all, Sasuke; slitting their throats with his kunai while Hinata just touches them lightly on the chest with her Gentle Fist; stopping their hearts and life.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto intones, creating a group of about fifty shadow clones, "Defend the Leaf ninja, capture Sand and kill Sound." He commands them seriously.

Turning his head he notices Gaara standing in the middle of the arena in what looks to be incredible pain, pinging his Chakra around he grimaces as what he learns, "Sasuke, Hinata." He grabs their attention from the dead bodies in front of them, "Gaara is about to unleash the One-Tails in the middle of the arena, I have a plan to stop him but I need him immobilised for a second." He requests.

"Stop an insane Jinchuuriki for a whole second?" Sasuke asks semi incredulously.

"I know, but it is the only way to stop him from carving a path through our comrades." Naruto grimaces.

"I'll grab his attention from the ground, Sasuke; you need to be the one who stops him." Hinata inputs.

Nodding to her and Naruto, they all take off and land a distance away from the unstable ninja, as soon as they land they hear a voice emanate from the red head, **"I'm free." **The voice says happily as sand starts rising from the ground and forms into a giant tanuki. The three of team seven just watch in shock and fascination as the chakra construct laughs manically while looking over its body.

"New requirements, I need you to tunnel into the sand and give me a straight shot at Gaara." Naruto breaks the silence.

"Same plan from us." Hinata commands, her posture showing how determined she was at completing her task, 'My family is in the crowd, I have to stop this thing before it can hurt anyone.' Hinata thinks to herself resolutely.

"Division of Space." Naruto yells at the top of his lungs as his Chakra spikes incredibly high. The other ninja in the stadium watch on in shock as Fuuinjutsu bursts out from the yelling blonde and the area in the middle of the arena becomes fuzzy and indistinct. A random Shinobi of the Leaf throws a kunai at the monster in the arena just to watch in shock as the kunai hits the hazy area and seems to disappear and instantly appear on the other side of the weird area.

Inside the sealed off area Hinata rapidly approaches the large tanuki, **"Little ants have come to die."** The sand demon laughs crazily as it tries to stamp one of his feet on the little girl below him. Hinata does a short range body flicker to dodge the strike before striking her palm on the base of the large paw of the demon. "Ripple." She commands as the sand suddenly acts like water and almost like throwing a stone into a calm pond the sand ripples out from her strike. "Crash." She follows up as the ripple suddenly spikes and almost the whole leg of the monster disintegrates.

This being the move she used on her cousin but to a much greater degree, she toned it down before so as to not kill him, she injects her Chakra like the normal Gentle Fist into the enemy but she doesn't make it strike anything just uses said Chakra to stir up the energy within the opponent, creating a ripple pattern, once the ripples spread to their maximum radius from the strike she commands her Chakra to create a counter flow, and if you have seen what happens when two waves hit each other in a pool, the enemies Chakra explodes chaotically.

Although the move is almost unstoppable it does have some limitations, its effectiveness is greatly reduced on enemies that have either more Chakra then her of or if their Chakra is much denser than hers or even if they have great enough control that they can counter the effect she has on them. Which is why with putting a vast amount of her own energy into the hit she could only destroy the leg of the unprepared tanuki because while it had much larger reserves and much denser Chakra, its control over it was so shockingly abysmal that she could use that to her advantage.

Sasuke, standing right in front of Naruto, preparing his attack to tunnel into the middle of the sand demon watches on in admiration as the once shy Hyuga uses short range body flickers and her own unique attack to teleport around the legs of the monster and take out its supports just as fast as it can regenerate them.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Sasuke nods his head to confirm that he felt it before placing his left hand on the palm of his right. 'Time to show off what I have been working on.' Sasuke mentally adds as he starts channelling approximately fifty percent of the Chakra in his body. Almost instantly one can tell the difference between the move that Kakashi showed him and the one that is being formed in his hand.

The original Chidori creates a large sound of chirping birds as it forms into the light blue crackling sphere in the palm of the user, but Sasukes version of the move is silent as it forms, signifying that there is no excess Chakra being expelled as lightning. The shape is also different from the original, while being slightly spherical, as it forms it starts shifting, first it grows a small tip on the top before the sides start straightening out to form a spinning cone, a drill.

"Hinata, now!" Naruto yells, seeing the fact that Sasuke is concentrating wholly on the lightning move forming in his palm.

Hinata hears the yell from her boyfriend and uses the rest of her Chakra to go all out, "Heaven Seal." She uses the seal from Naruto and a startling change overcomes her body, with the amount of Chakra she has remaining she can only use the seal to change half of her body, the skin on the left side of her body turns pearly white while an almost angelic wing grows out from her back.

"Heavenly Reach." She activates the move that she can only use while the seal is providing the Senjutsu Chakra, standing directly below the being made of sand she takes a stance with both of her hands outstretched on the sides of her body, spinning quickly, four phantom hands made of her own Chakra extend from her body and simultaneously strike the four legs of the beast above her.

"Tidal." She speaks quietly as the rest of her Chakra flows down the four arms and surges into the body of the tanuki, all at once the four limbs explode into sand as the large demon above her yells in shock as it falls to the ground on its stomach.

Having used up all her Chakra, the Heaven Seal recedes to normal and using the last trace of her energy she activates the seal on the middle of her upper chest. Instantly she disappears from the area to some unknown location.

Naruto sighs in relief that she remembered to use his emergency escape seal, which should move her to one of the defence locations throughout the village, 'You did well Hinata.' He compliments in his own mind but quickly focuses back on the fight as Sasuke falls to one knee. "This is it for me Naruto, this is all I have left."

"All I ask is that you do your part." Naruto says seriously.

"Leave a second after the move before you act." Sasuke informs him before releasing the attack he was building in his hand, at this point it was starting to erode his own hand. "Ascending Thunder." He speaks the name of the jutsu as it leaves his hand. Naruto notices two things about the strange attack from his friend, it started burning the air as he could distinctly smell burning ozone and that the noise it emits is ear piercing in its intensity.

Sasuke uses the last remaining drop of Chakra to also activate his retreat seal on his chest and disspeareas just like Hinata did, "Good luck Naruto." He gets in at the end as he vanishes.

"I don't need luck for this." Naruto replies to no-one as he watches the lightning jutsu cut through the sand demons body and leave a large tunnel straight towards the unconscious red head. Using his wind Chakra he starts manipulating it to the shape that he needs it to be, "Wind Mark." He speaks us as a torrent of finely controlled wind flies through the hole towards the now revealed Gaara, who is missing an arm thanks to the attack from Sasuke tearing it off.

'I need to work on this barrier seal.' Naruto thinks to himself, 'I should have been able to help while they fought and left maintaining the seal to a shadow clone, but they wouldn't have the control to be able to do it.' He watches in trepidation as his attack moves through the hole slowly to him but incredibly quickly in reality and it lightly strikes upon the forehead of the one tailed Jinchuuriki, 'Got it.' He sighs in relief at the target seal that is carved into the head of Gaara.

"Division of Space: Seal!" he activates and quickly uses a different seal to summon himself outside of the barrier, just in time to see the hazy area shrink itself from covering a large part of the stadium ground to the size of a small marble that floats in the middle of the area for a second before falling to the ground. He winces at the large crack of air rushing back into the voided area in front of him and also at the destruction he causes to the ground, it looked as if a god reached down and tore out a perfectly spherical chunk from the area, with a large portion of that area being the ground.

Using a small manipulation of wind chakra he pulls the marble to him and pockets it quickly and secretly. 'Sorry about that Gaara.' He apologises to his soon to be friend. Turning his head he notices a large barrier seal on the roof of a nearby building that is being surrounded by a large number of ANBU, spinning around further he is surprised to see a complete lack of fighting going on, mainly seeing captured ninja or Leaf ninja standing over the downed bodies of their enemies. "What is going on, where is the enemy?" he asks a random Chunin that was closest to him, startling the Chunin with his voice.

"They retreated once we started using the Heaven Seal." The middle aged Chunin informs him, not paying attention to who he is talking to after taking note that he was on his side.

"What is that barrier?" Naruto asks.

"Some sealy thing, the Hokage is inside their fighting the Kazekage, none of the ANBU can get inside." He informs the ninja next to him, turning to see empty air where he swore the person he was talking to was just standing.

Naruto landed behind the line of ANBU surrounding the barrier. "All yours Uzumaki." An ANBU with an eagle mask commands, obviously recognising the Uzumaki and understanding the chance of him penetrating the barrier. "ANBU!" he yells loudly as they as one turn to the eagle masked one, "When Uzumaki drops the barrier we strike as one!"

Naruto nods towards the silent guardians and approaches the barrier, 'Four corner Barrier, being operated by people who don't understand how it works, the more time I use to deconstruct it the more time Orochimaru has to fight the Hokage, go big or go home.' Naruto decides mentally.

"Contact: Unseal!" he yells loudly, smashing his flat palm against the barrier, the ANBU watch on in awe as not only is his hand not burned to ash but a large sealing formation flows out from him, the ones slightly knowledgeable in Fuuinjutsu feel their eyes open in shock at a thirteen going on fourteen year old performs as perfect Contact Seal application, not noticing the intense look of concentration on his face or the sweat rolling down his forehead.

Seeing the barrier start shimmering more and more aggressively they crouch down as one, getting ready to strike with the intent to kill. After a couple of seconds, a large crash noise resonates around the area as the barrier shatters like glass.

**A:N: Sorry for the long wait, was moving so i was tired over the last couple of days, should be back to a normal schedule now. Hope you enjoy the chapter, i like the idea of Hinata being strong because of her incredibly Chakra Control and i also hope you like the name of Sasuke's move, i googled around before deciding on it. Anyway, see you in a couple of days, follow, favorite and review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Mistakes

**Chapter Twenty-One: Mistakes**

Almost as one, around fifty ANBU all crouched to move and stopped simultaneously at what lay in front of them, the once barren rooftop was now seemingly filled with a dense forest that stretched tens of meters up into the sky, it was such a surprise because not only did the barrier stop all of their attempts to enter the area but it also stopped them from being able to see inside it. Now while the vision in front of them gave them pause for a second, they weren't ANBU for nothing, these people were the ones chosen for missions when it was deemed too dangerous for the regular ninja to carry out, these were the people who protected the village from threats in and out, these were the strongest ninja in the Leaf, each of them rivalling the might of the renowned Kakashi Hatake, who himself was once a ANBU captain.

Naruto barely even noticed them pause as they once again launched themselves into the unknown to protect the village that they love, to protect the citizens that don't even think about them. Naruto himself only paused for a couple of seconds as the ping he sent out returned some unusual results, 'What the hell is that?' he wonders to himself, 'It feels even more unnatural than the Cursed Seal of Heaven did.' The worry in his stomach seems to grow as he moves through the forest, in the distance he can hear the tell-tale signs of Shinobi combat.

Moving through the forest was a pain to say the least, when tree hopping outside of the Leaf most of the trees are spaced quite evenly apart and are of the same variety, but inside this area each tree was different from one another, some had thorns growing out dangerously, some were spewing a weird green assumedly toxic mixture into the air around their roots and some were just too fragile to safely land on without breaking them. With all that in mind after a couple of minutes Naruto finds himself finally clearing the growth and landing on the outskirts of a relatively large open clearing.

Landing next to the Eagle ANBU he takes stock of his surroundings, the fighting in the middle of the arena has come to a close probably just moments before, the large roots surrounding the clearing are dotted with still and silent ANBU just waiting on the command from their leader who himself is standing in the middle of the rooftop.

On the other side of the Hokage, most likely his opponents is where things start to get strange, standing across from him is obviously Orochimaru, but flanking the greatest traitor of the Leaf is the first and second Hokages and what appears to be a woman in her early thirties with dark red hair.

"What now Orochimaru?" Hiruzen mocks, "I was fighting you four to a standstill and now my children have come to fight with me, I agree that you have made some progress over the years but it seems that progress wasn't enough, it must irk you to know that Jiraiya has overtaken you in strength while you toiled away pointlessly in your labs doing 'experiments' as you call them."

The speech has its intended effects on the snake-like man, he was visibly annoyed and angry at the taunts from his teacher across from him, "So what if a bunch of cannon fodder have showed up? My goal here is accomplished, the Leaf will be destroyed, so in the end I will be victorious." He mocks back, gaining confidence as the reply goes on.

"Situation report." Lord Third commands to one of the ANBU around them.

"Sir! Insurgents have been either killed or captured, the Leaf is safe." Wolf replies.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru yells out in shock while the Hokages and mysterious woman all smile to themselves, "How is that possible? I TESTED the strength of the village, I ran calculations of what was needed to crush it? Where is the one tails?" Orochimaru mainly talks to himself.

"Ahh I see what has happened here." Hiruzen laughs mockingly, "You didn't get any reports from spies in the village did you?" 'The plan seemed to have worked better than I expected.' Hiruzen happily thinks to himself.

"Why would that matter?" He questions.

"This is why it would matter." Sarutobi indicates one of the random ANBU sitting still in the trees and said ANBU launches himself out to take a stance next to his leader, "Activate it." Hiruzen commands. Instantly a surge of Nature Chakra starts emanating from the ANBU as his body undergoes a very familiar change to the shocked Sannin.

"Wha…" Orochimaru is speechless at what is happening in front of him, "My seal? But.. how?" Snapping himself out of it he comes to the only conclusion he can, "So you sacrificed ninety percent of your Shinobi force to apply my seal to them? How cold blooded." He laughs crazily at the end at the thought of his sensei being so desperate.

"Not exactly." Hiruzen smugly replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that having an Uzumaki in the village has paid off big time, like it always does." The Third mysteriously answers.

"This is fun." The previously silent first Hokage speaks up, "I told you everything would be fine brother, jeez, it's like you don't trust me."

"Shut up." Tobirama Senju annoyingly replies to his brother; Hashirama Senju.

"You don't tell him to shut up!" the red head yells at the second with an annoyed look on her face, surprisingly the second flinches back and becomes silent.

"Thanks dear." Hashirama replies happily.

"Shut up." The red head yells at him.

"Yes dear."

All of a sudden Naruto realises who the third person standing in front of Orochimaru is, 'Mito Uzumaki, my Great Aunt? Or Great Great Aunt?' he tries to puzzle out in his mind. 'How is the third relatively untouched if he has to fight all of them at the same time? Even one of them would be on the same level as him? More importantly, how are they even here in the first place? It must be something to do with the strange seal that I can feel inside each of them, wait… make that two strange seals in each of them.'

Mito Uzumaki feeling the very familiar ping of Fuuinjutsu turns her head slightly to stare right at the blond ninja sitting next to the ANBU on the tree, "HA!" she yells happily towards her husband, "I told you my clan was too strong to be wiped out!" she smiles happily.

Hashirama turns to look where his wife is and is instantly confused by what he is seeing, "That kid? He has blond hair, the Uzumaki have red."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" She yells angrily, struggling to move despite the seal restricting her, "He is an Uzumaki. OI!" she yells loudly towards Naruto.

Naruto himself looks around to see if she is yelling at anyone else then points to himself questioningly, she nods in responds, "What?" he yells back, Orochimaru is still in shock at learning the fact that his Seal was altered while Hiruzen is taking all the time he can to recover his strength, while it is true that they could win if they blitzed him with all of the ANBU, Hiruzen wasn't ready to make that sacrifice because his student would surely kill some of them in response before he went down.

"Hurry up and remove this stupid seal from us." She calls out.

"Dear, I don't think he will be able to do it, he only looks to be thirteen or so."

"Mito, not everyone is as skilled as you were." Tobirama takes the chance to slightly prod his brother's wife.

"What?" She yells at both of them aggressively, "You think that an Uzumaki could be as horrible at seals as you were?" she accuses the second Hokage, who starts moping to himself slightly while rattling off all of the achievements he had in the art of Fuuinjutsu under his breath.

Naruto, taken back by the request takes a while to respond, "I guess I probably could, but how would I even get close enough to unseal it? I have at most Chunin or Low Jounin levels of speed if I went all out."

"Bah! Get close?!" She replies incredulously, "Who is even teaching you Fuuinjutsu? Just area seal it!"

'Area Seal?' he thinks to himself in confusion, 'I literally have no idea what that means.' "No one is teaching me, I'm self-taught." Upon replying he sees the saddened look come across Mito's face as she realises the implications of his response, kicking herself out of the funk she starts instructing him, "When you apply a seal to a surface it effects the surface, so you want to first create a bubble of you Chakra around all of us and then apply the counter seal to the bubble, if you did it correctly it should apply the seal to everything within the selected area."

"He can't just learn how to do that inst-" The First Hokage gets out before stopping in shock as he sees Naruto forming small bubbles in his palm with his Chakra, progressively making them bigger and bigger.

The First, Second and even Mito look on in shock as the bubbles start to become about the size of a person and then a small house and then a medium sized house, Mito watches on for a couple of seconds before bursting into maniacal laughter at the sight, both the First and Second flinch at her response.

Orochimaru, finally snapping himself out of his shock at the previous announcement processes what has gone on in the last couple of minutes before putting it all together. "YOU!" he seethes with such hatred in his voice that his killing intent could probably kill civilians if they were around. "This is all YOUR fault!" he yells madly before launching himself at the occupied blond.

Hiruzen, seeing the act before it happens also launches himself towards his favourite ninja, reaching Naruto first he quickly turns around and spin kicks his angrily distracted student back into the clearing. "How long?" Sarutobi asks of the young man.

"Now." Naruto responds as instantly a large bubble of Chakra flows out and encompasses the three shocked undead ninja, 'I don't know how to unseal it, so I am going to have to do something drastic, I could brute force it but that might take more Chakra than I have, well here goes nothing.' He slightly worryingly thinks to himself before doing something he hasn't done since Wave, he opens himself up to Chakra herself.

The other Shinobi in the clearing feel something strange happen, almost like the Chakra in their bodies is singing with happiness all of a sudden.

"NO!" Mito yells out in panic and shock while her husband and his brother just watch on in morbid fascination at finally being able to see one of the most forbidden of Uzumaki secret techniques.

The Hokage feels a chill down his back and he quickly jumps away from the now blank Naruto behind him.

**"Hello Mito." **'Naruto' speaks up.

"Hello." Mito weakly gets out.

"Explain." Hiruzen yells out in panic while watching the blank face of Naruto quickly cycle through emotions before landing back on nothing.

"The Uzumaki have a special ability, to make explanations short, it allows the embodiment of Chakra control your body to do as it wishes."

**"Right and wrong." **The voice from Naruto's body was strange, it sounded like him but with a strange ethereal nature to it. **"Naruto here is such a Chakra marvel, his body is so unbelievably perfect. **Oh, you're just saying that!. **I'm not, it's actually quite amazing."**

Everyone watches on in shock as Naruto seemingly talks to himself. "Naruto?" Hiruzen asks.

"Hey Jiji, seems like I made a bit of a mistake here." He laughs to himself with a happy smile, "It was supposed to be like last time, to give me a greater understanding of Seals but something went wrong."

"What went wrong? How did it go wrong?" Hiruzen asks carefully.

**"Are you saying I'm a mistake?" **The ethereal voice asks teasingly, "No, no, no, not a mistake, well maybe a mistake, but a good mistake!" Naruto blushes slightly much to the shock of everyone in the clearing.

**_"What is going on here?"_** a different voice speaks from Naruto's mouth, this voice having a much more masculine edge.

"Hey chicken." Naruto loudly teases.

**"Yes, hey Nine Tailed Chicken." **Ethereal Naruto greets.

**_"That voice… oh fuck, we're fucked."_**

**A:N: Dun dun Dunnnnn. Cliff hanger a bit! but i enjoy those from time to time and you can only really use them in a writing format such as this! Hope you like what i have done, hopefully more fighting next chapter! and no Naruto won't be godlike and smiting people left right and center just because of this.**


	22. Chapter 22: Hiruzen Sarutobi

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Hiruzen Sarutobi; The God of Shinobi**

Two of the strongest Shinobi that are alive in the world just stood there in surprise at the sheer strangeness of what was currently going on, three voices were coming out of the blond haired Genin standing on a thick branch of a tree.

**_"I see you remember me, well not really remember per say but remember the remembering if you will." _** The ethereal voice speaks from Naruto's mouth.

**"How?" **Is all the demonic voice can get out in its present state of shock.

"Yeah lady! How are you in there with chicken tails?" Naruto accuses in a juvenile manner.

'Lady?' Hiruzen mouths to himself at the new information, sure the voice sounded somewhat feminine but that might just be from its strange ethereal quality.

'Shit.' Mito confirms to herself who it really is inside Naruto, 'How the fuck did she get out?'

**_"Now, now, Naruto, is that anyway to talk to someone such as I?" _** The voice reprimands in a kind manner.

Suddenly a throaty laugh comes from the Genin's body, who the smarter onlookers have realised is coming from the nine tailed fox that is sealed inside the boy, **"You don't know him very wel-" **is all the demon gets out before Naruto interrupts him.

"How else would I talk to an ugly grandma?" Naruto asks in confusion.

The ninja all agree that that might have not been the smartest thing to say as the temperature in the clearing starts dropping to a noticeable degree, **_"Ugly, Grandma?" _** the voice asks in rage as the nine tails laughter peels around the clearing.

"You're old so you're a Grandma and you're old so you're ugly." Naruto reaffirms his conclusion.

**_"How about older sister?" _** Ethereal asks, obviously trying to hold her temper.

"Grandma." Naruto disagrees.

**_"Aunt?"_** she hedges.

"Grandma." He disagrees again.

**"Grandma!" **The Kyuubi squeezes out in between his laughter, **"He called you a Gran-" **is all he gets out before a strange noise emanates from the blond, almost like someone smacking someone else in the head with an open palm.

The more astute of the Shinobi in the crowd watching draw a conclusion from that, 'This female being can move through the seal at will.' Hiruzen and a couple others think to themselves in worry.

"ENOUGH!" Orochimaru yells out in rage with a large vein throbbing on his forehead, as soon as the yell crosses the clearing all of the Shinobi present once again realise what is happening and who is standing in front of them, the atmosphere that was almost comical a second ago swiftly changes once more to complete danger and killing intent.

"Naruto." Hiruzen commands.

"Got it." Naruto responds before once again forming a chakra bubble and encompassing the three renowned but dead Shinobi.

"Please." Naruto requests and waits a couple of seconds in silence.

**_"Fine." _** The female voice responds as a certain seal forms on the face of the bubble and almost as if the strings of puppets were cut the three dead Shinobi fall to the ground and start withering away.

Hiruzen moves as everyone else looks on in shock and appears before his traitorous student, 'Seal of Heaven.' He commands silently as the all too farmiliar change comes across his body.

"You too?" Is all Orochimaru can get out before he is launched across the clearing and into one of the thickest trees, which fortunately breaks his fall as he rolls to the ground, the next sight surprises all of them as the downed body of Orochimaru seems to throw up another version of himself, this version without the injuries that were adorning his old body.

The snake like man once again spits up something but this time it is a finely crafted sword. 'Kusanagi' Hiruzen guesses correctly at the thin sword now wielded by his student, "Are you still so inexperienced?" Hiruzen asks in interest, "You think having a sword is going to help you? You are not gifted in the area of Kenjutsu, you might as well have pulled out a long kunai."

Just as Orochimaru opens his mouth to mock back he is once again blasted into the tree behind him but this time he was somewhat ready for the move and backflips to stabilize himself and sticks to the tree behind him with Chakra.

Jumping off the tree he engages his sensei in close combat, barely dodging hits just in time to stop himself from being injured if not killed not even being able to use his sword to attack, having to rely on it to knock aside random kunai strikes from his speeding teacher, 'It seems I was a bit presumptuous in thinking I could fight the so labelled 'God of Shinobi' in his prime without a little bit of subterfuge' Orochimaru thinks to himself with slight annoyance at the fact that he even has to fight his sensei in his prime, sending an evil look towards Naruto Uzumaki who seems to be only slightly watching the fight and also talking to himself.

Creating distance between him and his teacher Orochimaru discards his sword and starts channelling chakra throughout his body, swinging his arms down; two giant blades of fire shoot across the clearing and are easily dodged by the Hokage who just shifts his body to be standing in between them, kicking his foot out he launches a large sphere of wind to hopefully hit the currently dodging man.

Hiruzen just swings his hand out and bats the ball of wind to the side with the flat of his hand. 'I don't have much time left.' The Hokage grimly thinks to himself while preparing his attack. His hands start blurring through various hand signs, doing tens of them in a second.

'Hand signs?' Orochimaru sceptically ponders to himself, 'Hiruzen hasn't used hand signs since he was like twelve years old, so that means, distraction!' he realises just in time as the ground shifts before hundreds of spikes of dirt shoot out of the roof below him, 'Above!' he yells mentally as he notices a gigantic blade of air shooting straight at him, quickly forming a shadow clone he makes it shove him out of the way in the air just in time as the clone is atomized, 'left!' he forms another one as a spear of water shoots from the wilderness around him and almost pierces his skull which even with his immortality jutsu would have killed him instantly.

This time the attack comes from the front as a shot of lightning streaks across the rooftop and strikes him squarely in the chest, not nearly enough time to dodge it.

Across from him Hiruzen is accepting the reality of the situation, 'That wasn't nearly enough to put him down, and I am running out of time, looks like I have to play my part of Hokage to the end.' He resolutely nods while thinking of the last moments of the Hokages before him. 'At least I can go out in style rather than with old age, going out like a true Shinobi.' He finishes while sending a thankful look towards Naruto, who doesn't understand it, but the Shinobi watching the battle do, as one they stand and give a salute to the true God of Shinobi standing in front of them not the husk of who he used to be. The Leaf is based on the principal of caring for each other, they all mentally know that they as a group could take down Orochimaru but they also know that their leader wouldn't sacrifice them when he could do it himself even at the greatest personal cost.

"Orochi." Hiruzen speaks up to the playing dead Sannin, "I am sorry for not being there for you to stop you taking this dark path, and I know you are too far gone to understand me at this point but I am going to put you out of your misery, I'm sure the kind young man that I met all those years ago would be crying right now and begging me to do it, I can only imagine the disappointment he would have in me when I let you go all those years ago. This is going to be my last true act as Hokage of the Leaf and it will be rectifying a mistake."

Orochimaru just starts cackling to himself madly while lying face down on the ground, "I was never a nice little boy, I was always like I am now!" he yells madly while sitting up.

Hiruzen just sighs in sadness at the madness of his student, almost shedding a tear for who he used to be. The other Shinobi spread out throughout the village stop in their tracks as a very recognizable Chakra pressure starts pushing down on the air itself, something they haven't truly felt in decades.

They all stand straighter as the Chakra starts sky rocketing and the air starts growing heavier and heavier with the sheer power of it, quickly for some but slowly for others they make their way towards the top of the building where the Hokage is fighting.

"Move." Hiruzen commands as the giant forest of trees surrounding him disintegrate before the eyes of every ninja in the village.

Orochimaru, feeling the change in the air starts to show the emotion that he has locked away for decades; fear.

"No." Orochimaru speaks up quietly, "Please." He pleads, realising what his old teacher is about to do, something that he hasn't seen him do in decades, something that he prayed he wouldn't be able to do because if he could then he is confident that there is no Shinobi alive that could last longer than a couple of minutes against him.

"As Hokage of the Leaf, I sentence you to death." Hiruzen announces mainly to his student but is overheard by the thousands of ninja dotting the rooftops around him, standing straight up in respect for his decisions.

"Gate of Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, LIMIT, VIEW, WONDER!, **DEATH!" **Hiruzen speaks with his voice raising after every word, ending with a pain filled yell as he pierces his own chest with his hand.

Orochimaru knows what is about to happen, usually when someone opens the eight gates they become ablaze with Chakra that is being leaked from them, but his teacher is too skilled, too strong to leak any of his precious energy, all of it is building up inside his body, his body that was reverted to its prime.

He turns to run but is stopped when Hiruzen is standing in front of him, almost as if he teleported from across the rooftop but his senses tell him a different story as a gigantic sonic boom explodes and the air ignites in fire at the sheer speed he moved, leaving a trailed of blazing chakra in his wake.

"I can change!" Orochimaru laughs crazily, "I will come back to the village!" He is usually so composed but there are certain scars that don't heal over even through a lifetime of experiences, this might be the only thing that could reduce him to the state before all of the Shinobi of the Leaf, a scar so deep from watching his teacher unleash only the first couple of gates and fighting the other four Kage to a tie, no, not even a tie, he crushed them beneath his feet, the only reason they lived is because of the underlying kindness of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the very fight he was titled 'God of Shinobi'.

"Your greed controlled you, you wanted to learn all of the Jutsu in the world, so first I will take from you that ability." Hiruzen speaks carefully from behind Orochimaru, no one even seeing him move. His student yells in pain at his sudden lack of arms, Hiruzen tosses them to the side like trash as he continues, "You probably still hold hopes of escaping." He speaks once again from behind him as Orochimaru falls to the ground, legless.

"But I will do you one final kindness." The monotonous voice of Hiruzen speaks before he is standing in front of the downed form of his student, "I will let you sleep." He finishes as parts of his own body start disintegrating from opening the eight gates, he moves even as his body falls to pieces behind him and trails off in the wind, the final blow is an almost loving tap to the forehead of his once loved student.

"I am sorry." Is the last words that come from the mouth of the Third Hokage of the Leaf as he watches the life drain from his students eyes and with that final spark dying he turns to the ninja surrounding him and lands eyes on the blonde haired Genin who is being held back by five ANBU, he just smiles towards the boy as his body finally vanishes into the wind.

**A:N: Hard chapter to write, i wanted to showcase one final time just how strong i believe Hiruzen used to be, disagree with me all you want but it's just have i envision him. Also i sorta screwed up last time, i meant to make the female voice inside Naruto with Bold plus Italics and the Kyuubi as just bold, it will be that way from now on, sorry for the confusion.**

**As for my slow updating it is unfortunately because i am currently back in love with Diablo 3 Hardcore and am spending my time with that, i will try to update faster again! see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Moving On

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Moving On**

It was a clear and sunny day in the middle of the Leaf, but that didn't reflect the mood of the majority of the population, today was the funeral for the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Sarutobi Asuma was currently standing on the stage that was amidst a crowd or grieving Shinobi, while all of the ninja who worked for the village didn't know the Hokage personally, they had all heard of how kind he was to the people below him, that was only bolstered by him choosing to sacrifice himself instead of his loyal ANBU.

"My father was an incredible man throughout his whole life," Asuma began solemnly, "He worked hard for this village for seventy-three years, and while I am sad that he is gone, I take solace in the fact that I know he is happy in the way in which it ended for him. He saw not only me but every ninja in this village as one of his children and deep down I knew he would never pass away peacefully in his bed, that wasn't the sort of person he was, instead he chose to die rectifying what most would call his only mistake during his reign as the Third Hokage, and at this moment I can't be more proud to call him my father, he may be gone from us physically but he will live on as long as the Leaf does, every generation will learn of what he has done, every ninja will look upon the monument and see his smiling face looking back down on them. That is all anyone of us can ask for." He finishes as he takes a step off the stage.

A couple more people stood up on stage after that, each of them voicing their own thoughts on the man that so many admired within the village, a couple hours later the crowd finally disperses leaving just a single boy standing in front of the stadium.

"Konohamaru." The boy feels a hand land on his shoulder, ignoring it he keeps staring forward, tears falling from his eyes in a stream.

"Why did he have to die? First Dad and Mum and now him? Does everyone have to die?" Konohamaru asks with a distraught voice.

Having no way to reply to that, Ebisu does the only thing he can, he pulls the young man into a hug and lifts him off the ground, politely ignoring the wailing the young boy does as he takes him back to his house to rest and exhaust himself of his feelings.

Across town is another case of a broken grandchild wondering the exact same thing, deep within the consciousness of the child two beings are having a discussion.

**_"He isn't taking this well."_** A vague outline of a female says.

**"The man was a father to the boy." **A giant red eye retorts before sitting up to reveal the Kyuubi, looking through the eyes of his container, something that is only a recent change, he asks a question to the other existence in the seal, **"Do you think it is possible?"**

**_"Yes." _**She replies.

**"Do you think it is possible for him?" **He clarifies.

**_"Yes." _**

**"How could he do something that you can't?"**

**_"Even though you know every word in a language, does that mean you can form a beautiful poem? And just because I can't do it with Seals doesn't mean I can't do it" _**She responds evenly as they watch Naruto scribble seals across every inch of his own house.

**"But, to revive the dead?" **The Nine Tailed Fox asks rhetorically.

Hinata Hyuga is currently sitting in one of the Leaf's many parks dotting through the village for the civilian children to play in.

"How is he?" a voice asks from her right, "It's been a week and I haven't seen him once, he isn't coming out of his house for anything, is he even eating?" Jiraiya asks.

"I am worried about him." Hinata confesses as she turns to the right to see Jiraiya and Sasuke standing there, "He just seems to be working on seals all day every day from what I can see with my Byakugan."

"Why don't you just go in there and grab him?" Sasuke asks towards the white haired man.

"I can't break the seals surrounding the building." Jiraiya confesses with no shame, after all there is no shame in an Uzumaki being superior to you at using seals.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asks, trying to stay calm and think of a solution.

Back in Naruto's room he is finally putting the finishing touches on the sealing array that spreads around the room, 'Finally.' He thinks to himself happily, pushing down his other feelings. Double checking over every inch of the seal he stands in the middle of the room and brings a kunai up to cut the palm of his hand. He watches intently as his blood falls and drains into the engraved seal below him.

"Seal." He speaks forcefully.

The rest of the village feel the effect of the seal but without knowing what was causing it, the temperature drops greatly and those with high levels of yin Chakra could see a very vague outline of a large being standing above the apartment block, fortunately for Naruto, no one was currently looking towards where he was staying that could see it.

Naruto feels as if he is about to throw up from the raging emotions inside him as something starts to appear in front of him. Slowly but surely the ghastly form shifts into the form of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi, the almost see-through Hiruzen turns to look at his grandson in all but blood and smiles sadly at him.

"Jiji." Naruto calls affectionately, "I am working on it! I thought this would work but I can see where I went wrong, I only cared about reviving your soul but I think I could reconstruct your body from various sources, maybe I could even place you into a younger body, I'm sure you would like that, then we could go out more and you wouldn't have to spend so much time being Hokage like you used to, maybe you won't even become Hokage again, they can give it to someone else. Who am I kidding, of course you want to be Hokage again, who wouldn't but maybe you can send a shadow clone out to help me train and we could go eat ramen together and-"

"Naruto." Hiruzen says sadly, "I'm not coming back."

"But, I can revive you, I can! I'm so close."

"It's not about whether you can do it or not Naruto, I'm sure you could do anything you put your mind too. But I do not want to come back, I was so tired, I just want to rest with my wife in this perfect world."

"But-"

"Naruto, I know this is hard for you, you have never lost someone before, but this is not the solution, people die, you have to accept that, would you deny me my peace just because you are sad?"

"No." Naruto gets out weakly after a couple of seconds, freely letting his tears fall down his face, "I just miss you so much."

"I know, but it will get better, if you keep reviving me when I die then how will you ever become Hokage?" He jokes towards his grandson and smiles when he receives a quiet laugh from him.

"Did you see my parents?" Naruto asks with a tint of hope in his voice.

Hiruzen just smiles down at the crying form in front of him, "Yes, they are both very proud of you, your mother wanted me to tell you that Hinata is a good girl and that you shouldn't upset her, and your father wanted me to tell you that you should slow down and relax every once and a while, maybe go on a date with your girlfriend." The form of Hiruzen looks around as seemingly nothing before speaking up again, "It is time for me to go Naruto but I need you to promise me something before I do."

"What is it?" he asks while wiping the tears from his face.

"I need you to not use this seal unless it is in the most dire of circumstances and that you should destroy all evidence of it ever existing, something like this should never have been made, but now that it has I know I can trust it in your hands."

"Ok Jiji, goodbye, I'll make you proud."

"You already have." The Third Hokage of the Leaf laughs as his form vanishes into thin air.

Taking a couple of minutes to centre himself he makes a new hand seal, "Seal: Destruction." And his large seal slowly but surely fades into nothing as his Chakra flows throughout it. Looking around his apartment he is unsurprised by the level of filth that is within it, not having enough time to clean it over the past couple of days with how much he was working on the seal.

'I guess it is time to go back into the world of the living, it's what Jiji would have wanted me to do.' He thinks to himself before walking towards the door, just as he is about to open it he hears knocking coming from the other side. Opening the door he finds Hinata, Sasuke and Jiraiya standing in front of him.

"Naruto?" Hinata asks worriedly at seeing the state of the blond in front of her, noticing his red eyes and making the correct assumption that he was just recently crying.

None are more surprised than her when Naruto lets out a loud laugh and sweeps her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips. "I missed you Hinata, everything is alright now." He says as she blushes red.

"Finally." Sasuke mutters, but the others can hear the relief in his voice.

"Welcome back brat!" Jiraiya says loudly while smacking his student on the back.

An hour later the four are sitting around a table in the park eating the barbecue that they bought from one of the many stores around town, "How is your sealing shop going?" Jiraiya breaks the calm silence between them.

"It is going fine, I have one of my shadow clones working it most of the time, it is mainly just selling random storage scrolls and basic things like that, although every now and I get a request for a seal to be made that doesn't exist, those are the best days of the monotony."

"Anything worth having?" Sasuke asks.

"Not really, usually it is just stuff to make life easier, like a seal that waters the gardens every day by gathering the ambient moisture in the air, things like that. Another one was from the Inuzuka Clan to keep the dogs from escaping all the time, but it had to be able to target certain dogs and not others, that one took a couple of hours to create."

After another couple of minutes pass by in silence Jiraiya speaks up once again, "So, we have a mission to accomplish." All three Genin sit up in interest at the statement. "With Hiruzen passing away," he pauses to see the reaction of Naruto when his grandfather is mentioned and is pleasantly surprised just to see a small reminiscent smile on his face, "the Leaf needs a new Hokage, at first they tried to make me do it." He stops as he sees the looks of shock and horror on the three Genin's faces. "HEY!" he yells accusingly at them, "I could do it if I wanted to."

"I can't even imagine how horribly that would go wrong." Naruto responds.

"I fear for all females." Hinata adds.

"He'd probably have them change their uniform into bikinis or something." Sasuke insults.

Jiraiya just sits their speechless at the three in front of him as they all laugh to themselves over his dejected expression, quickly snapping himself out of his funk he continues, "Anyway, it has been decided that the next Hokage of the Leaf will be either one of two people, if our mission is successful then it will be Tsunade Senju; my old teammate, but if we can't bring it back then it will be passed down to the leader of ANBU until someone else more qualified can be decided on."

"When do we leave?" Hinata asks, having already guessed what the mission would entail, the others having also guessed just look towards Jiraiya.

"Tomorrow at sunrise." He instructs them as they all say goodbye to head off and make their own preparations.

Just as Naruto reaches the door to his apartment he is stopped by Jiraiya and a squad of ANBU, "We need to talk about what happened in the clearing." The ANBU with an eagle masks says seriously, Naruto just nods in response as he leads them all into his newly cleaned home.

**A:N: Bit of a sappy chapter but it had to be done if i wanted Naruto to actually be a person and not a robot that just is always happy like the original series, and before i get any messages saying how ridiculous it is that Naruto could revive someone, Edo Tensei and Pein both exist.**


	24. Chapter 24: Travelling

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Travelling**

"What is the plan again?" Sasuke asks just for clarification on what he just heard.

"We go around asking some of my friends about information and eventually we will run into her at some sort of seedy bar or gambling establishment." Jiraiya confirms much to the annoyance of two of the Genin following him.

"With all due respect Jiraiya, don't you think there is a better way to go about this? Maybe instead of just randomly walking around we send out messages to your friends and ask for information." Hinata asks politely while Sasuke nods his head eagerly while pointing at her, not wanting to travel for long periods of time for no reason, after all the nice comfy bed is much nicer than the hard ground.

"What do you think Naruto?" The Sannin asks.

After waiting for a couple of seconds in silence they all turn to look at the blond standing behind them all as they walk down the path a couple of kilometres out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They watch in amusement as Naruto seems to be concentrating on something written on his arm, the amusement changes to shock for all of them, even Naruto, when his arm seems to disappear from his elbow down.

"AHHH." Naruto screams while waving around his new stump.

Hinata snaps out of it first and rushes towards her boyfriend before stopping in place about one arm's length away from him as she feels a hand pressing against her chest. Looking down she sees a hand shaped indent pressing into her chest, looking back up she notices the shocked look on Naruto's face as he has his stump of an arm stretched out in front of him, facing right towards her.

"Naruto." Hinata says coolly.

"Hinata." He replies weakly.

"Are you going to move your hand?"

Naruto pauses for a second in contemplation at the question before slightly squeezing his hand and then removing it, much to the shock of Hinata who blushes up a storm at the contact, not really angry at the blond in front of her, after all if he could read minds he would know how much of a pervert his girlfriend was.

"Naruto." Jiraiya whispers from the side and as soon as his student turns towards him he gives him a big smile and a thumbs up while mouthing 'Good work.'

"You made your arm invisible." Sasuke speaks up from the other side, sending a slightly jealous look towards the invisible arm of Naruto, he himself not really sure if it is because of the invisible nature or like most teenagers he is jealous of where it just was.

"So it seems." Naruto responds, still marvelling at the feeling that was just in the palm of his hands, even going as far as to continue miming the action, which of course the others couldn't see.

The group falls into silence as Naruto waves his invisible arm around in wonder at the breakthrough he just had.

"Can you undo it?"

He seems to concentrate for a second before the space in front of him seems to waver for a second before his whole arm reappears.

**_"Quite marvellous." _**A voice comes out of Naruto's mouth.

"I know right!" Naruto happily exclaims.

"What were you trying to do?" Sasuke asks.

**"Commit suicide it looked like." **A gruff voice speaks from the blond.

"Nah, I was working on a variation of the storage scroll, it was annoying to me how much stronger and faster the people older than us were so I was working on having a storage scroll store the kinetic energy from say a punch and the expelling it on the other side of the arm, so theoretically I could take as many hits as I want and feel none of the impact from it, it seems that instead of absorbing the kinetic energy I ended up absorbing light and expelling it on the other side which effectively made my arm invisible as you all saw." Naruto explains distractedly while looking over the seal and trying to figure out where it went wrong.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that Fuuinjutsu is actually broken?" Sasuke asks to the rest of the group.

"Always has been, always will be, when you have the power to very precisely control the energy that makes up the world you find you can do things that seems impossible to other people, there are records of unbelievable things that people have made in the past, and when I say the past I mean the past, like two thousand years ago past, civilizations that could do anything they wanted with just a few words on a piece of paper."

"But, then why don't more people learn it?" Hinata asks while confused as to what a world like that would look like.

"Because it is stupidly complicated, if we could get Naruto to demonstrate for us, I think I can see where you guys are getting the feel that it is easy since you only really see the finished product from Naruto, or really have only ever seen Naruto work on it before." Turning to the blond he continues, "Can you show the uncompressed version of the seal you just activated?" Jiraiya asks, indicating the invisibility seal he just accidently discovered.

"What?" Naruto obviously wasn't listening, pausing for a second as if listening to something he continues, "Sure give me a second." He replies while kneeling on the ground and placing his hand on it.

'Contact?' Jiraiya mind shuts down at the implication of his stance, 'what the fuck did I even learn Fuuinjutsu for if this fourteen year old can crush me in every aspect of it?'

"Kinetic Seal: Expand." Naruto commands.

All of a sudden a wave of Chakra spreads out from his hand that is placed flat against the ground, the three of them jump into a nearby tree in slight shock as the speed in which it moved, which turns into further shock when it continues to spread out in a circle around him, ten meters, twenty meters, thirty meters and finally stops at forty meters away from him in a large circle.

"What is all this?" Sasuke mutters to himself in shock.

"This is the thing that most normal people who study Fuuinjutsu would stare at for hours when they are making new Fuuinjutsu." Jiraiya explains while Naruto distractedly looks over all of the various squiggles and words spread across the road and edge of the forest.

"Normal?" Hinata questions, picking up on the emphasis he placed on that word.

"Right." He pauses before continuing, "I don't have much evidence to go on but from teaching Minato how to use seals, well I don't know how much teaching I actually did, but I never saw him use the uncompressed version of a seal." Seeing the confused faces of the two Genin in front of him he tries to explain more simply, "It would be like when creating Jutsu, instead of deciding upon the hand seals and what each of them represent you just decided what you wanted to have happen and worked your Chakra internally until you got it right and the Jutsu was completed."

"But… that would be impossible." Hinata responds, trying to think of how that would even be possible.

"Exactly, and in Fuuinjutsu it is impossible to all except two families."

"Uzumaki, Namikaze." Sasuke accurately guesses while looking upon the concentrating Naruto, 'I don't know what I did in a previous life to deserve this but the two people on my team are both monsters.' He thinks to himself while discreetly throwing a look towards Hinata and shivering a little at the memory of her during the Chunin exams, not knowing that Hinata was thinking the exact same thing about Naruto and Sasuke.

"HA! Found it!" Naruto yells happily from across the road, kneeling over a certain part of the expanded seal. He happily reforms the seal into the couple centimetre wide seal on his arm before moving to activate it.

**_"Wait." _**The female voice from inside Naruto commands.

"Huh?" He eloquently responds.

**_"Test it on a shadow clone first."_**

Not really seeing any reason to not do so, he quickly forms a shadow clone and hands the seal off to the clone and has it activate it. The other three once again reform around the blond to watch the new seal in operation.

"Seal!" The clone says loudly before pausing and standing perfectly still.

Waiting for a couple of seconds they all pause in confusion as the clone pops into a cloud of smoke.

Two Genin and a Sanin turn and look at an equally confused Naruto who thinks for a couple of seconds before slamming his fist on his open palm, "Ahh, that is a slight problem." He confirms to himself happily before shooting an anxious look towards the other three.

"What is it?" Hinata asks intently.

"Well…"

"Why did it pop Naruto? Why did the seal that you were just about to use on yourself pop the clone?" Jiraiya asks with an equal amount of intensity.

"Well, it seems that by absorbing all of the kinetic energy in my body it seems to disable a few things that are required to live."

"Like?" Sasuke asks.

"Heartbeat, blood movement, cell movement, synapses in the brain, to name a few." He finishes weakly.

The three just sigh in relief to themselves before turning back to Naruto, "So new seals will be used on clones first from now on?" Hinata asks sweetly, deceptively sweetly.

Putting his hands up in front of him in defence he responds quickly, "I was always going to use a clone haha, how stupid would I have to be to use an untested seal on myself." He laughs to himself at the end, putting on an act that no-one believes.

'Thanks.' He whispers internally to the being inside of him that isn't a giant chicken.

'**_No problem Naruto.'_** The voice responds nicely while mentally ruffling the young blonde's hair, much to his annoyance.

Traveling through the forests of the Leaf was actually quite a boring affair, with how well travelled the path was and by the normal type of people who travel it, ninja, there is practically no wild life to see or hear in the vicinity of the roads, because while a bear poses a threat to most people it definitely doesn't pose one to a well-trained Shinobi.

To pass the time the three Genin asks Jiraiya to teach them something, after all he is supposed to be one of the strongest ninja in the known world. "What do you want to learn you brats?" he asks happily while jumping between trees, like anyone else he would be happy to teach any of the prodigies in front of him, let alone all three of them.

"Jutsu." Sasuke responds.

"Chakra control." Hinata replies.

"Hiraishin." Naruto easily speaks.

Jiraiya answers them all without skipping a beat, "Jutsu are easy I can teach you a couple, I have a few of the more exotic Chakra Control exercises and unfortunately I don't know the Hiraishin, you would have to make it yourself or decrypt the Fuuin on one of the weapons that your father used."

Sasuke nods with a small smile on his face, Hinata nods happily and surprisingly Naruto looks even more excited by his response.

"Do you have one of the weapons that he used?" He asks with an audibly hopeful voice.

Turning to look at his Godson he allows a pang of sadness to ring through him at the tone of voice he used, 'I guess he has never really had anything from his parents, i will have to put him on the task of finding his parent's real house when we get back, of course they had to hide the whole compound with Fuuinjutsu that I have never even heard of or seen before.' Snapping himself out of his memories he answers the blonde, "Of course I do, I have hundreds of them back in the Leaf in the house I use when I stay in the village."

"YES!" Naruto yells happily, just dreaming of all the Fuuinjutsu theories he might be able to decode from his father's work.

A couple days of time later and they finally come across one of the first towns that Jiraiya's friends told him could be currently occupied by the 'Legendary Sucker' Tsunade Senju, unbeknownst to the party of four currently entering the town, a certain duo of individuals are currently sitting in a coffee shop inside the village, both sporting a black robe with red clouds adorning them.

**A:N: Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, much shorter than my last one though! i was just busy over the past couple days, should be back to updating every couple of days now, thanks to all the people who sent me requests to continue the story, don't worry i won't be ending it any time soon. See you next time! Fave, Follow and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Chaos

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Chaos**

"So this is one of the small gambling towns that are dotted around the country." Naruto converses with the others.

"Sure is kid, these little places are all owned by the same company, they are each slightly different to trick the chronic gamblers into thinking they might be luckier with a new place, it also allows the companies to gather a ridiculous amount of information on the people constantly visiting them." Jiraiya confides in them.

"Disgusting." Sasuke condemns the various slovenly people walking around in the middle of the day, "They no longer care about their appearances, all they do is just walk from one place to another to lose money, chasing that thrill."

"Life is too hard for some people." Naruto mutters while staring into the distance.

Gaining concerned looks from the three others he shakes it off and smiles while walking into town, enjoying the multiple buildings decorated in vibrant colours, it is always interesting for the three to see new things. Jiraiya once also thought like them before he was old and well-travelled, now he just notices the small things about the town that are useful to him, the many brothels that could provide him with some relief, the homeless people he could go to for information, the civilians with a downtrodden expression that could be given some money to gain their loyalty.

"I have some people to talk to for information, you three go find a hotel to stay in and I will find you." Jiraiya instructs them.

The Genin don't even bother to ask him how he is going to find them, they have learned to have some faith in the weird pervert after traveling with him for a couple of days, while he might have a strange personality and appearance, when it came down to it the man was incredibly reliable when he needs to be.

Naruto looks towards his two friends and tilts his head in question while looking around. Receiving two matching nods they head off and decide to look around for a nice hotel, after all Jiraiya was the one paying for it.

Walking through the village was peaceful for a couple of minutes before they were approached by a small group of strange looking men.

"Hey there." One of the men says while the others surround them.

"Hey." Naruto responds obliviously, "Do you know a nice hotel around here for us to stay in?"

"Sure kid, just follow me and my friends here." He smiles greedily.

"Okay." Naruto replies before he hears a sigh behind him and feels Sasuke's hand land on his shoulder stopping him from following the nice man in front of him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trails off in annoyance.

"What?" The blond asks in confusion at the expression on his friends face.

"They are trying to kidnap us." Hinata explains helpfully, trying to stop a small giggle from leaving her mouth, which coincidently leaves the thugs surrounding them rather unnerved at how nonchalant the three seem to be.

"Ahhh right." Naruto realises with a shocked expression on his face, mouth open in surprise. "Are you sure?" he asks sceptically while looking at the nice looking men around him.

"One hundred percent sure." Sasuke answers with a dull tone of voice.

"No, I think you're wrong." Naruto happily smiles while turning to the man who talked previously, "You wouldn't do that would you?"

Said man chuckles menacingly to the others who quickly join in.

"See!" Naruto points out, "Evil people don't laugh."

"That was an evil laugh though." Sasuke immediately counters.

"You can laugh evilly?" Naruto is once again shocked speechless.

"Sometimes I forget you are a moron, then, there are other times, like now, that I am reminded of your complete lack of common sense."

**"You can totally laugh evilly." **The demon inside him speaks up, shocking the surrounding thugs.

"Go on then!" Naruto appears to challenge himself to the onlookers.

Instantly the look on the blonde's face changes to one of anger and insanity while a deep throaty chuckle starts falling out of his mouth, spreading a miasma of anger and bloodlust everyone that can hear it. Sasuke and Hinata both pale slightly at the sheer anger in the voice.

"Wow!' Naruto yells loudly, amazed at the chicken inside him, sending his gaze at the previously conscious kidnappers who seem to have passed out in fear from the voice.

"Now that the fun is over." Hinata says with a slight dark tone of voice. "Should we help the world out a bit?" she says while looking over the bodies of their attempted kidnappers.

"Sure." Naruto smiles happily.

"Yes." Sasuke replies neutrally.

Each of the three draw a kunai and slit the throats of the downed thugs, Hinata with a grimace, Sasuke with a small grim smile and Naruto with a blindingly bright smile splitting his face.

Inside the seal at the same time stand two beings of almost unimaginable power, one shrouded by shadows while the other is lit up by fire, a giant nine tailed fox locked behind giant bars.

**_"Something is wrong with Naruto." _**The voice says with slight worry in her voice.

**"So what? He killed some pathetic vermin, let him rid the world of as many as he can." **The Kyuubi uncaringly replies, cringing away at the look the shaded embodiment of charka gives him.

**_"It is not the fact that he killed them, it is the fact that he didn't feel a single thing as he ended their lives, I can understand it if he did it with a technique, it is much easier to distance yourself from you own actions when they aren't done by your exact hand, but to personally end their lives and not feel a single thing, I fear that us being inside him is slowly changing him, or at least it is muting the things he feels."_** The ethereal voice hypothesises.

Hearing the shadows words, the Kyuubi bursts out into laughter for a couple seconds before quieting down and informing his room-mate of something.

**"You don't understand, it is not us that is doing this to him, this was done to him long before you came here. It has been a gradual process since he was a child." **Receiving a look the fox quickly continues, **"How do I saw this nicely, Naruto is an incredibly broken child, you might think he acts weird on purpose and he might tell other people that he does, but I have been with him since the beginning, I saw when he was really a young boy, filled with hope and courage, never giving up and I also saw when that unstoppable young boy shifted. Slowly but surely he shifted, no longer caring about the people around him, only caring about a couple of people, did you know he used to cry at night** **because of how he was treated?"**

**"I was there with him over the years as he slowly closed himself off to everyone but a few others, and I am afraid it is too late now to change that, this is only a guess but I would say that it is now almost completely closed, no room for someone new to enter his life."**

**_"You have given me some things to think upon." _**The female voice responds before falling into silence.

Back in the real world the three finally come across a nice looking hotel to stay in for the night, entering the foyer of the building they see a small bar to the side and a nice reception area to the left, heading straight ahead they walk up to the front desk.

"Hello, may we book three different rooms please, one with two beds and two with singles." Hinata starts politely, fitting someone of her heritage.

The older woman behind the desk smiles down at the three before her, "Sure." She pauses for a second looking through the book of reservations at the hotel and taking off ten percent just based on his nice the young teen in front her was, the amount of rude of uncaring people that travel in these towns is enormous so she always does these sorts of things for the kind ones.

"That will be 30,000 yen please."

Quickly handing over the money that Jiraiya gave them for this very situation the three start to make their way upstairs before Naruto pauses with wide eyes looking towards the bar to the side. Shaking his head he walks over to a certain table with an older blonde woman sitting next to an older teenage black haired women.

The other two are confused by Naruto's actions before looking at the table he was heading towards and are shocked at their own luck, quickly catching up to him.

"Hello." Naruto yells loudly, shocking the two at the table who were having lunch.

"Hello back to you." The black haired one responds kindly feeling a smile spread across her face at the infectious expression of happiness on the young blonde's face. "How may we help you today?"

"We need you both to come back to The Leaf Village and for her to become Hokage." Naruto bluntly answers while pointing at the now identified Tsunade of the Sanin.

"Wha.." Tsunade gets out in confusion before what he said kicks in. "You want me? Me?" she clarifies. "to come back to Konoha and become Hokage?"

Nodding happily to himself, "Yes, I'm glad you agreed so easily, Jiraiya talked as if it was going to be hard." Naruto happily accomplishes his mission while taking the hand of Tsunade and pulling her away from her table, much to the amusement of the two Genin on his team.

Snapping herself out of her momentary stupor she pulls her hand away from the young ninja in front of her. "I'm not going to become the Hokage." Tsunade snaps at him angrily. "It is a fool's job." She yells loudly in the middle of the foyer.

"Fools job?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Every Hokage dies, why anyone would ever want to become one is mind blowing" she states in contempt.

"Hmmm." Naruto lets out in contemplation, "That is a good point."

"I know." Tsunade speaks up triumphantly, finally someone understanding her point.

"Brother." A stoic voice comes from the side.

The five turn to see two individuals draped in black robes with red clouds designs adorning them.

Four of the five group immediately tense up and go into a fighting stance at the sheer chakra the blue skinned one is emitting.

Sasuke feels his mind start clouding over in anger at the appearance of the one who spoke before, memories of his family, his mother, his father, his cousins, dead at the feet of this monster in front of him start playing repeatedly throughout his mind.

His head is turned to the side forcefully by Naruto who has a pitying look on his face.

"What?!" Sasuke growls out.

"That is what you are going to look like when you get older?" Naruto asks in a sad voice, instantly pausing all the ninjas who were just about to get into a fight.

"What?" Itachi Uchiha asks.

"No offence, I mean I'm sure you have a certain appeal to some but I wouldn't call you attractive, or even normal looking, what happened to your cheeks?" The blue skinned man besides Itachi can no longer hold it in and starts laughing to himself at the expressions of the others.

"What?" Tsunade is now also flabbergasted at the young blonde in front of her, didn't he know that the man before him was an S-Ranked threat who could kill him with a flick of his fingers.

"Don't even get me started on blue man here." The laughing of said blue man quickly stops, "You have gills and spikey teeth, are you even a human? Not that I'm racist towards blue skinned fish people but I just didn't think any of them existed." Naruto clarifies.

"Do you want to die punk?" Kisame Hoshigaki growls threateningly.

"No, it is actually quite the opposite." Naruto smiles happily while twiddling on one of his hands.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks, now curious on the actions of the teammate of his brother.

Sasuke, broken out of his anger and finally realising the situation he is in smirks at his brother, with burning hatred in his eyes. 'I know I am not strong enough now to fight out but one day I will be and then I will get my revenge.' He thinks to himself angrily, only just ignoring the urge to lunge at his brother, thanks to the fight in the forest of death with Orochimaru he know knows the distance between him and someone like his brother.

"It's easy." Hinata's quiet but strong voice sounds from behind Naruto, "It's a distraction."

"Wha-" is all Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi and Kisame get out before Naruto yells loudly.

"SEAL! Reality Marble!" he yells happily as instantly a giant Tanuki of sand appears in the hotel, completely destroying it.

**"I AM FREE!" **A demonic voice spreads across the town.

**A:N:**

**Sorry for the long Hiatus.**


	26. Chapter 26: Chaos Intensifies?

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Chaos Intensifies? Then Doesn't**

All at once the area became chaos as a giant sand monster starting wrecking everything around it for about three seconds before it stopped and went still.

"Huh?" Naruto makes a shocked noise as he looks at the calm one tailed beast.

"I have to give it to you, that was a very well planned strategy." Itachi Uchiha speaks up from across the room from them where the two retreated when the demon was summoned, "It only had one small flaw, the Sharingan can control the Bijuu."

"That is so fucking bullshit." Naruto yells unhappily while sending an accusing eye at Sasuke as if it was all his fault before quickly recalling the Tanuki back into his marble, which was remarkably easier now that he has done it once.

"HOW DID YOU SUMMON THE ONE TAILS?" Tsunade yells in annoyance at the blond.

"I had him inside my marble, obviously." Naruto waves her off as if she was stupid.

"But Gaara left with the other Sand Shinobi." Sasuke asks.

"Yes, Gaara left, but I took a slight souvenir from his visit." He smiles happily before turning to Hinata and seeing the annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"It was a good plan, but you can't just endanger all these innocent civilians." Hinata reprimands him while turning to point at the nice lady that rented them rooms before stopping in confusion at the lack of woman behind the desk, turning back to look at Naruto she sends him a questioning look.

"Do you know how much work it was to make a seal that not only unsealed something but also swapped that with people who have less Chakra then a Genin?" Naruto grumbles rhetorically, feeling happy that his Hinata is now smiling happily at him.

In the mindscape of Naruto the two figures are once again engaged in conversation.

**_"I thought you said he didn't care?"_**

**"He doesn't care about them, he only cares that the female would be upset with him if he killed them all."**

"What is the plan now?" Sasuke asks.

"Retreat." Tsunade commands them, "As much as I hate ninja I can't let a couple of kids be killed while I'm around." Turning to Shizune she commands her, "Take them and run as far from here as you can, I will hold them all."

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama? They are both S-Ranked!" Her apprentice asks with worry tinting her voice.

"Two versus two sounds fair." The well-known voice of Jiraiya sounds around them as the white spikey haired man lands right beside his old teammate.

"A+ on the timing!" Naruto smiles happily while giving the Sannin a thumbs up.

"It was hard not to notice a giant sand shaped animal destroying half a building, even though I really wanted to, I was just about to-" Jiraiya smiles lecherously before pausing a paling realising who he was standing beside. "Kidding, kidding, obviously I rushed right here." He smiles hopefully at his Sannin teammate.

"Things have changed, we are no longer in control." Itachi's dull voice sounds from across the room, cutting off the annoyed response from the supposed next Hokage, "Kisame, it is time to retreat."

"But it is only two versus two, I'm sure I can take the old chick." The blue skinned man mocks which only angers Tsunade furhter and she starts emitting a haze of Chakra.

"Kisame." Itachi commands sternly.

"Fine, fine, you kill all the fun man, you know that right?" Kisame grumbles before they both go to turn away.

"DIVISION OF SPACE." Naruto yells as his chakra spikes around the group and the surroundings become fuzzy with seals floating around them forming a strange barrier, all the sounds from outside end and complete silence fills the ears of each of them.

Itachi quickly pulls a kunai and throws it towards the barrier where something strange happens, once it reaches the barrier it seems to stop while still travelling forward and eventually losing its momentum and falling to the ground. "Interesting and remarkable." Itachi praises.

"Bah, a puny barrier can't stop me." Kisame yells angrily before drawing his scaled sword and swinging it straight at the barrier which tears a whole in it and they quickly jump out, disappearing into the distance, all of this happened in a second.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Naruto yells angrily while stomping his feet on the ground in rage, turning to Sasuke he picks up a pebble and throws it at him, connecting squarely in the middle of the surprised Uchiha's face.

"WHY DID YOU THROW A ROCK AT ME?" Sasuke roars back and starts collecting a group of pebbles into his hands.

Surprised at the Uchiha's outburst Naruto also starts collecting pebbles until he has a handful, both boys rear back their arms and are also both stopped by a Sanin each, one smiling happily while the other sighs in annoyance while rubbing her temples with her free hand. Turning to her old teammate Tsunade speaks up, "So you came here to bring me back to the Leaf and to make me the new Hokage?"

Snapping from his silly expression to one of a serious nature Jiraiya responds, "Yes, Tsunade Senju you have officially been recalled to the Leaf to take up position of Hokage." While handing her a piece of paper with orders written on it, which she instantly recognises as the handwriting of her late Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"He knew he was going to die?" she says weakly while a stray tear falls from her face.

"He thought it was an option, you know how he was." Says Jiraiya, attempting to comfort his friend.

"Why me?" she asks.

"You are the only one fit for the job, we have a couple of people who could possibly be strong enough to take the seat but not someone with the strength and the history required to take it, you have served the leaf for decades, there is only you, it has to be you."

"Okay." She complies, completely shocking the white haired Sanin, "I was kidding myself about how safe I was out here, I thought I could give Shizune a nice and safe life away from the horrors of what it means to be a ninja, but it seems I have been overestimating myself." She confesses to everyone, causing Shizune to let out a slight whimper and to wrap her arms around the person she sees as a mother.

"I have enjoyed every second of being with you mom and I wouldn't have traded it for anything." Shizune whispers to the blond in her arms.

Tsunade rears back in shock at hearing what the girl she sees as a daughter called her, before smiling happily and hugging the black haired girl back.

"Can we leave now?" Naruto interrupts the touching moment with his cluelessness, "I don't want to explain what happened to the hotel and I also don't want to have to pay for it."

"So you sealed all the civilians in the marble?" Jiraiya asks, interested in the small glass marble in the blond's hand which was practically glowing with chakra and seals.

"Yes, sealing things with practically no chakra is incredibly easy, as you know." Naruto responds as Jiraiya nods along in understanding.

"When you unseal them how will it place them?" The older man asks.

"I didn't really care enough to take that into consideration." Naruto confesses, "It will just place them all where I unseal them, theoretically I could have probably saved the location of the people sealed in relation to the marble and them unsealed them in the same location but that has a couple of problems that could be fatal."

Jiraiya rubs his chin in thought, completely ignoring the confused looks of the others.

"What problems?" Shizune asks, having finished hugging her mother.

"Well if I saved all of their locations within the seal then one it would be much more complicated and take a much greater amount of Chakra to seal them and also if I unsealed them with my marble in a slightly different location, it might unseal them inside an object, which I could make a failsafe that would then seal the object that they get unsealed in back inside the marble but that would also be a problem because If I did a perfect one to one seal swap then they could get stuck in the holes that it causes. But if I changed it a bit to do the same thing but seal a larger chunk of the object they get unsealed into back in the marble then that would solve that one problem but it causes a host of others. Let's say for example I had my hand slightly beneath where I sealed them from then they get their feet unsealed in the ground, my failsafe activates and seals a small portion of the floor back into the seal and they fall through the ground and back both their legs. Don't even get me started –"

"He sure can talk about seals can't he." Tsunade remarks, tuning out the rest of the kids speal.

"It is actually a nightmare sometimes." Sasuke confides in her, earning an understanding nod in return.

"He seems to be worse than Jiraiya used to be." Tsunade semi-praises the blond as he is still talking with Jiraiya nodding along and inputting his own ideas on the subject.

"So that is why the seal is like it is!" Naruto finishes happily, always getting a small high from thinking and talking about his favourite subject.

Taking a couple of seconds to look around as the conversation peters off they all take in the destruction that was caused by just a couple of seconds of the rampaging Tanuki. "Shadow Clone and run?" Jiraiya asks the ground.

"Shadow Clone and run." Naruto agrees, while Hinata looks slight put out by the idea.

"Sounds good to me." Tsunade happily agrees, also trying to get out of paying for any of this, heavens knows she already has enough debt under her own name. Off to the side Shizune and Hinata share in each other's annoyance at the irresponsibility of the people in their lives.

With the plan decided the others take off while Naruto quickly transfers the people from one marble to another as he forms a shadow clone with it's instructions.

"Hide, unseal them and then destroy the marble in the safe way." He places extra stress on the last two words, making sure it sinks into the clone.

"Got it, Unseal, Hide the marble and then destroy them." The clone agrees with his creator.

"No, no, you didn't hear me properly, Hide somewhere they won't see you, unseal them and then safely destroy the marble."

"Ahh right, hide the marble somewhere they won't see it and then destroy myself."

"No goddamn it, go stand in the corner, unseal them, destroy the marble then dispel yourself."

"Dispel myself? That's new."

"I thought that was obvious."

"Maybe to you."

"Nope, not just to me, literally to everyone, so just one more time let me run through it, Hide, unseal the people in the marble and then destroy the marble the safe way and the dispel, you understand?"

The clone nods happily.

"No, I need you to say it." Naruto requests of his clone.

"Hide the mar-, no I hide and then I unseal myself then the people in the marble, destroy it and then seal myself." The Clone happily smiles at getting it right.

"You know what, that is close enough." Naruto responds before handing the marble to his clone and jumping away to find the others.

Catching up to them a little down the road they all turn to look at him, "everything fine?" Jiraiya asks him.

Naruto turns back to the town they were just now exiting he slowly replies, "Yes." Ignoring the memories of the clone sealing himself inside the marble with everyone else after hiding.

**A:N: I really liked writing that part at the end, i always enjoyed when Naruto's clones acted strange in unimportant situations. I don't want to burn myself out so i am restricting myself to about a thousand words a day. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
